


Moments of Pleasure

by razorXseraphim



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Smut, Some plot but mostly smut, gotta give the bois love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorXseraphim/pseuds/razorXseraphim
Summary: A collection of one shots of varying length that have the WoL with the different wonderful bois in XIV that deserve all the love. Some have more story to them than others, and some truly are just smutty tangents that need to be brought to light.





	1. My Lord Commander-Aymeric

One moment she had been leaning against the edge of the Lord Commanders desk, and in the next heartbeat he was between her thighs and leaning her back against the wooden surface, scattering papers as he went. Now she didn't regret wearing her more revealing outfit as the normal well controlled Elezen gave an almost pained look even as his hands ghosted across her body. The feel of his cool fingers against her rapidly heating skin caused little tingles of excitement to run through her body as he leaned in to her more fully. 

"You certainly know how to make it hard for a man to control himself." He tried to still sound like his normal self, but his voice had gone raspy as his hands stopped just under her barely covered breasts. That little black top should have been outlawed for wear outside of the bedroom. On a good day, the tall female Au Ra could drive him to distraction, and then she came in to his office looking like she had just stepped out of a day out in Costa Del Sol, and his every thought had slammed to a stop. 

"Maybe I don't want you to have control." She didn't add, 'I only want this of you', she still wasn't sure if she could give him every piece of her heart. Though by the look that entered those light blue eyes, she could tell that those silent words had been heard loud and clear by the raven haired Elezen. 

"Then your wish is my command." He husked, uncharacteristically, as he shrugged out of his long jacket and dropped it without another thought for it on his seat before leaning over and dropping a kiss against her collarbone and his hands smoothly popped her top off and covered her breasts. His kisses going lower as he lightly pinched each nipple. The sensation made her gasp and arch against him. Silver eyes intently watching as he drifted lower. Their eyes met for a moment as he breathed against one pink tip before swirling his tongue around it and sucking on the hardened bud. That sent a heated lance straight to her lower belly, causing her to jerk against him and to break eye contact as she arched into it, eyes fluttering shut. Fingers digging into his shoulders as one of his hands kept up its ministrations to her other breast and the other drifted slowly lower, to pull down her loose billowy pants. Arching her hips to help him pull her pants the rest of the way down, she couldn't stop the cry that escaped as those fingers then played with her, her bodys reaction to his touch obvious as she became even slicker under his touch. A noise of appreciation left him as he shifted his oral attention from one peak to the next, barely giving her a chance to gather herself as he continued to ramp up her arousal. 

A keening noise escaped her as he pumped into her with quick jerks of his hand, fingers scissoring inside her as Aymeric gave one final swirl of his tongue on her nipple before he started to trail more nipping kisses down her body. 

Her breath catching in her throat, she couldn't help but to open her eyes back up and watch him as he made his way down her body. A shiver of anticipation slid down her spine as she rested on her elbows as he continued to descend the length of her body. Even as she instinctively knew what his end destination was, there was still a part of her that said there was no way he would do that. Their eyes met as he gave a nip to the inside of her thigh. She almost didn't recognize him because of the heat that was darkening his gaze. 

He didn't break eye contact even as he dipped his head down and gave a flick of his tongue against her clit while he slowly pumped his fingers into her. Her entire lower body jerked in reaction. Her tail curled along the edge of the desk and her right hand shot out to tunnel through his thick raven dark hair. Keeping a grip on him as he sped up his pace. She wasn't sure if it was to pull him closer or to try and stop him. Her entire body felt boneless and pulsed with arousal, something that only the Elezen currently between her legs seemed to make her feel. 

"Ah, Aymeric, I'm-" her breath hitched and she couldn't even finish her sentence as she felt herself edging closer to the peak. Her words seemed to have spurred him on, because he set in on her with a fierce intensity and a couple heart beats later, she was splintering. A cry of his name escaped her as her body started to clench around his fingers. While she was still in the throes of her release, he quickly pulled away, and in the next heart beat, he was filling her slick heat with his erection. Pulling her body flush with his, he dropped a heated kiss onto her lips, and she gasped at the mix of tastes that came with it. His own unique flavor was shot with a hint of her own release. Quick and hard thrusts quickly brought her close to a second release.

Aymeric's breathing was coming in fast pants as he broke the kiss. One hand holding her at her hip and the other was laced into her long silky tresses.  
"Come for me." It was a sensual command that he followed with another deep kiss. A command that she was helpless to deny as she peaked over that edge once more for him and he followed suit. Breaking the kiss and burying his head against her neck as he breathed out her name.  
A part of him never wanting to leave this moment and another part of him, that worried about what he could possibly offer this exquisite woman that was currently in his arms. Her slim fingers combed through his tousled hair as they both slowly calmed after what they had done. Neither of them fully knowing what would come next, but both knew that they couldn't go back to how it was before.


	2. Warm hearth, warm heart-Haurchefant

Neither of them knew who moved first, but one moment they had been talking softly standing near to one another and the next moment they were kissing. All of her pent up feelings for the silvery blue haired Elezen exploded as she gasped into the kiss, when he dragged her closer and deepened the kiss. 

She couldn't stop herself from sliding her fingers through his silky locks and hold him close as she slowly started to move backwards. Not stopping until her back bumped into the wall, at which point, he easily picked her up and held her between his body and the stone wall. Slender legs wrapping around his lean hips just as his kiss moved from her lips down to her neck. Both of their hands were busy working on getting their gear and armor off, needing more skin to skin contact. 

She hadn't realized how sensitive her scales could be, until his talented mouth landed on them. Hips jerking into his, at the combined sensation at the lick of his tongue and the obvious arousal that brushed against her, it caused a low moan to escape her lips as she couldn't help but grind against him again. This caused a small noise of need to leave him as his hands paused on her hips while unclothing her. Pressing her more fully against him for a moment as he brought his mouth back up to hers, making her forget how to breathe again in an earth shattering kiss. 

Heart beating heavily in her chest as they broke contact just long enough to finish shucking their clothes. Her lighter airy outfit far easier to pull away compared to his armor. As they came back together, she felt a sizzle of heat pool in her lower stomach at the feel of his hard length resting against her inner thigh. One of his hands gripped her ass while the other traced along her curves, briefly cupping a breast before starting to drift lower. 

"Don't stop" she hadn't even known she was thinking those words before they had left her mouth, as her own hands were busy mapping out his lean and defined body. Leaning in as she nipped at his collarbone before slowly making her way up his neck, leaving a trail of love bites as she went. Each time she nipped he took a sharp breath in and his hand drifted lower, closer to the entrance to her core. 

"I don't want to hurt you." The words were said in a hushed tone, his voice having dropped a bit from arousal. Even as he said that, he dipped a finger into her slick core and they both shuddered at the sensation. Thumb flicking against her clit, caused her to jolt into his embrace and a small noise almost like a mewl left her, vibrating against his neck as she traced her kisses up and along his jaw line. Her lips ghosted against his for a moment as their gazes settled on one another.

"You won't hurt me." The words were panted as he added another finger into her and began pumping in to her. Tail lashing against the wall with her need as she caught his lips with her own again. One hand drifted to his hardened member and gave a small pump along its length. Her hand barely able to wrap around it as she pumped from base to tip. His breath left him in a whoosh as she did it in time with his own ministrations on her body. 

"You're so small though." Even as he said that, he had shifted their bodies just enough so that the tip of his member was resting at her entrance, and he didn't stop her from pulling his fingers out and guiding the tip of his arousal into her. Unable or unwilling to follow through with stopping from his concerns. Too caught up with the idea of finally being able to fulfill those wicked dreams he had been having about his dear Warrior of Light. 

"I want you, all of you." Those husky words were combined with her sucking her own juices off of his fingers, and which led to his undoing. He had been barely restraining himself, but he couldn't do it anymore. With that, he thrusted in to her in a swift pump of his hips and they both jolted with it.   
He froze after getting fully seated in to her. The thought that he could have hurt her still dancing wildly in his head. He was shaken out of his stupor when his name was said breathlessly and she shifted against him to urge him into action. Those delicate fingers digging into his back, causing him to refocus on what he was doing. 

"Haurchefant..." her voice had gone down into a purr and it caused his lips to crook up into a smile before he pulled out lightly and then thrust back into her. A cry filled with pleasure was her response before she dragged his lips back to her own as he settled into a fast and hard rhythm that caused a heat to burn through them both. 

She thought she would burn up from the pleasure that was lancing through her as he took her. She had fallen for the kind and flirtatious knight on their first meeting and that interest had only grown as they had gotten to know one another. As she got closer to her peak, feeling closer to splintering apart, she knew that she had just given him her heart and the risk of doing so. 

Even with the reputation that he had, she couldn't help but be drawn in by his cheer and charisma. The burn of wanting to be consumed by him, led up to this encounter. Even if it was but this one time, she would still give in to it. Those thoughts got swept away and any other thought as she was thrown over the edge and her release blew through her. Crying out his name with a breathless voice she felt him release a second later, her name grunted out almost like a prayer. His fingers digging into her hips, while her own were laced tightly into his hair. Breathing each other's panting breaths as they slowly eased back from their releases. 

He hadn't meant to come inside her, but as they held each other and he looked into those beautiful teal rimmed golden eyes, he knew that it had been inevitable. He had been fascinated by this tiny Au Ra female since she first waltzed into his office. He was still fascinated by her, and as those sensual kiss bruised lips curled into a catty smile, Haurchefant had the beginning inkling that it might go a bit further than that. 

"What now my little warrior?" He wasn't even sure how he could sound so casual while still buried inside her. A small hum left her and she shifted against him in a slow roll of the hips as her gaze drifted back over his shoulder. 

"Oh, would you look at that. There is a perfectly decent bed over there. What do you say to round two?" Haurchefant couldn't hide his reaction to those words as he felt himself stiffen inside her. A matching smile lit across his face as he dipped his lips back down to hers and ghosted a kiss across those lips before whispering his response to her.   
"Ding."


	3. That One Night in the Churning Mists- Estinien

They were alone, for the first time in a long time. Fire going in front of them, she couldn't help but notice the heat slowly building inside her as she looked over to her fellow Azure Dragoon. Even with his helmet on, he bore striking features. Features coupled with his quiet but regal bearing had drawn her in since she first met him out in central Coerthas. 

Taking a deep breath as the thought, 'we're alone' whispered again. Looking up at Estinien, a wild thought started to take shape in her head. Almost as if he could sense her thoughts, the Elezen looked down at her, and his lips tilted down into a small frown. 

"We're alone." She said the words that were beating at her, the ideas making her body feel heavy and full of energy at the same time. Shifting her position so she as facing him as she watched for his reaction to her stating that.  
Estinien froze, didn't seem to even breathe for a moment as his attention seemed to zero in on her and her alone. 

"The other two went on ahead back towards Ishgard, so yes, we are alone." His normally smooth and quiet voice seemed a bit deeper than usual as she scooted just a bit closer to him. For the second time, the Elezen froze up, almost as if he was waiting to see what the small female would do next. His eyes were hidden by his helm so at least it wasn't known to the female hovering in front of him, that he closed his eyes as she got closer. In the next heart beat, her plush lips were against his own and he allowed himself to breathe again. Bringing a hand up to run his fingers through her hair as she settled more in to the kiss, and straddled him. 

The kiss quickly became heated and tinged with a hint of desperation as they both released their pent up desires for the other. Estinien didn't even pause as she pulled his helm off and dropped it to the ground next to them. Her hands tracing along his jawline and sliding into his hair. A shiver ran down his back at the feeling. She pulled the tie out of his hair and it was like the action they were both waiting for. It became a race to see who could get the others gear off faster. Their breaths were coming at a faster rate as they both expertly undid buckles and straps. 

He hissed in a breath as her cool fingers traced down his chest after his top was pulled away and he couldn't stifle the noise that escaped his lips as her fingers ghosted over his pelvis. A breathy release of a laugh puffed across his lips as she broke their kiss and traced butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his throat. He was used to rougher interactions, and this soft playful side of his partner Azure Dragoon left Estinien reeling. 

She worked quickly to undo his pants, even as his own large hands pulled hers down after unbuckling her greaves and dropping them to the side. A shiver skipped down her back as the cooler air of the Churning Mists slid across her heated skin. She quickly forgot that though as Estiniens heated palms, cupped her ass and brought her up against him more fully. 

Estinien gripped her lightly by the jaw and brought her lips back to his own, keeping a hold of her hair in a gentle but firm grip. She gripped his shaft and gave a few pumps, causing his hips to jerk in time with her actions. The hand on her hip, tightening in reaction as he took charge of the kiss, even while he let her take control of the rest. 

A loud cry escaped her, barely muffled by his kiss as she dropped down onto his erection. Her knees dug in to his hips a bit more as she started to ride him, Estinien lifted his hips in rhythm with her tempo so each time he got as deeply inside her as possible. 

She was close to the edge, her entire body felt electrified as she rode him. It was almost too much and his name escaped her with each drop of her hips. It was a mantra, one that helped keep her grounded as she looked into his icy blue eyes. A husky murmur of her name sent her over the edge, and she was certain that the dragons in Zenith would be able to hear her release as she shuddered on top of Estinien with how powerful it was. A small curse escaped the Azure Dragoon as he changed their positions, laying her down on the grass and took over. Bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of her head, he set himself into a fast pace, close to completion himself. She lifted her hips to meet him, and wrapped her legs around his hips as his pace quickly threw her into another orgasm, riding hard on the heels of her first. A gasp escaped Estinien as he said her name as he was pushed over at the same time.  
As they held each other as their orgasms wound down, Estinien gave a small crooked smile as he looked in to her ruby colored eyes. 

"Mayhap, next time, we can do this in a proper setting." Those words made a smile grace her lips as the not so subtle promise of a next time was said. 

"Sounds like a great plan." She sealed that promise with a slow and lingering kiss.


	4. Caught After Battle-Ardbert

She had been in the middle of pulling back her bow string to let a magically created arrow fly at the tiny Lalafell white mage when movement in the corner of her eye made her jerk. Shot going wide, she tried to dodge the large axe as the warrior of darkness swung at her. The lithe female managed to dodge the blow only to slam into his taller and firm body. 

The two collided solidly and before they could right their balance, the rumble of the ground caused both of them to fall over the ledge of the ground they had been battling upon. A small cry of surprise escaped the bard even as a grunt escaped the male as they both rapidly dropped away from their allies and down towards a roaring river. 

The warrior of light sent a silent prayer out as they plummeted into the icy water of Coerthas. The icy water bit in to her instantly and nearly made her choke. Fighting her way back to the surface, she gave a gasping breath, sucking in that sharp but much needed air. 

Instinct made her look for the male who had fallen in with her. Catching sight of his armor, just under the water, she used a burst of energy to get to him and pull him up, nearly being pulled under again by the weight of his armor. The brunette Hyur was quiet as she caught a grip on him. Panic set in, and he was no longer an enemy but someone she needed to save. Frantically looking for somewhere to get them out of the river, she spotted a low bank a little further down and struggled to get the two of them there. 

By the time she got them to shore and out of the river, she was shaking, both from the cold and exhaustion. She had lost her bow somewhere in the river and mourned the loss quietly even as she listened for a breath from the male in front of her. Not getting one, she quickly started trying to resuscitate him, though had to pause after a couple of breaths as she realized she couldn't get proper compressions on his chest with the armor. 

"Damn...don't you die on me." She quietly spat as she fumbled with the buckles, her numb fingers not working as dexterously as they normally would. 

Finally getting the armor off, she started back up, getting a proper rhythm. It was on her third round of it and breathing in to his mouth when she felt his mouth move against hers. Pulling back just in time as he rolled over and hacked up the water that had been in his lungs. Pained blue eyes gave her a guarded look as he caught his breath. A stiff breeze caused both of them to shudder, and she unsteadily got to her feet. Holding her hand out to the warrior of darkness as she looked at him.

"Come on. We need to get to some kind of shelter, or we will both catch our deaths out here." He stared at her outstretched hand before grudgingly taking it. Letting her help him to his feet and to steady him. 

He bent down to snag his armor that had been unbuckled, slowly trying to piece together what had happened, as he allowed the lithe woman to wrap an arm around his waist and together they started to walk through the frigid land. His gaze slowly dropped down to her slightly parted lips as a memory of a certain sensation rose to the surface. Her body shuddered against his own, and before he stopped the instinct, he pulled her closer to him as they continued to labor through the snow. 

"I think that's a cave up ahead." His words were softly said and felt nearly intimate with how it was said against her cheek. It made a small shiver rush down her body, that didn't have anything to do with their freezing surroundings. Trying her best to ignore her growing attraction to the male she was currently pressed up against, she turned her attention to where he was pointing. 

There was indeed a cave there, and the two of them stumbled in to it. Ardbert leaned back against a wall of the cave as he watched the slender bard shiver as she went about starting a fire for them. A small haze was fogging his mind and he didn't snap back to until he felt a cool hand touch his own. That flash of memory snapped through his body once more, as his eyes dropped down to those plush lips. Even if he hadn't been fully conscious when it happened, the very physical side of him remembered the feel of them against his own. 

"Come." He doubted she meant the word to sound so dirty, but her voice was a bit more throaty because of the cold. She pulled him next to the fire to help warm him up. His thoughts zeroed in on one thought, and that was, he might be able to feel alive for even a moment if he took a chance with the little bard in front of him. 

"I have a better idea on how to stay warm." No flattery on his part, and no real warning before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. At first she didn't respond to his kiss but after a couple heart beats and a swipe of his tongue against the seam of her lips, she gave a shaky sigh before kissing him back. 

It was like a door that had been tightly sealed was suddenly thrown open. All the pent up emotions spilled forth and their kiss became more brutal. She nipped his lower lip roughly as he tore his gloves off and roughly palmed her breasts beneath her wet top. Her fingers were caught in his short locks, at the nape of his neck, nails biting in slightly to keep a hold of him even as he backed her to a wall and ground his hips in to hers. 

Ardbert could feel a faint bit of the fires heat at his back at their current position but he wasn't feeling that chilled anymore as he gave her breasts a rough squeeze, which by the moan she gave she must have liked, and then pulled the ties of her top apart and pulled it off of her. More of that tanned skin was exposed to his gaze as he skimmed his hands down her sides, dancing over curves before coming to rest on her hips. 

Breaking their kiss, he worked on pulling her boots off, leaving her in just the tiny skirt and her jewelry. Her nipples were beaded and seemed to be begging for his attention though he didn't give in to that until, those talented hands of hers finished divesting him of his clothes. They both shuddered at the skin to skin contact. 

Ardbert didn't get his chance to sample her before she leaned forward and nipped at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, giving a slow kiss afterwords to soothe the sharp ache. A heat was pooling in her abdomen as the ache built at the juncture of her thighs. Bringing a leg up, she hooked it around one of his lean hips to bring them even closer. His hard length rubbing along her folds causing her to gasp against him. His grip tightened on her hips as he thrust against her a couple of times, letting her juices coat him before forcing her other leg up and slamming into her to the hilt. Belatedly he realized there had been a moment of resistance and she tightened in his arms. 

His heart started pounding wildly as he loosened his previously bruising grip on her hips as she ducked her head against his chest. Her fingers tightened against his shoulders as she shifted on him. Looking down at her snowy colored hair, as he tried not to look too deeply at this very solid connection with another. 

"Don't stop." Her words were breathed against his skin and caused a shudder to run down his spine, pooling at the small of his back. Bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, he stared into those pretty light colored eyes as he pulled out partially and slid back in. Her eyes darkened as pleasure took over, a blush darkening her skin as she met his gaze as she started to move in time with his thrusts. It almost hurt to breathe as he captured her lips once more in a kiss as he pounded into her. The first couple had been softer, but the sounds of passion she had made and the feeling of her nails digging in to his pecs made him lose control. 

It was almost like they were facing off again on the battlefield, but this time it was way more intimate as he felt her tight sheath clench around him as she was tipped over the edge. A wordless cry left her as she came around him. He gritted his teeth as he held off his own, pushing both of them until she started to peak again. 

"Ardbert." He couldn't stop himself from uttering his name. Her eyes met his as passion rocketed between them. Somehow she knew what he meant.

"Ardbert." She softly said just before she cried out his name as he pumped into her again and caused her to careen into her second orgasm. A second later he followed suit, pumping straight in to her. The heat from their sex being raised inside of her as his hot seed filled her. She tightened her legs around his hips, holding him close as they panted after their shared orgasm. 

Ardbert held the light female close as they recovered from what they had just been doing. They had gone from near freezing to sweating, and there was a part of them that didn't want to let go of the other. She knew that there would be a chance of losing this connection, and she didn't want to go back to how they had been before. 

"I can't go back to how we were." The words were out before she could swallow them. Still connected to him, she couldn't help but to look up quickly to catch his gaze. She couldn't read the look in those piercing blue eyes but she didn't have to wonder what was going through the warriors mind for too long as he responded.

"Me either." Then kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit this from what I originally had written to try and make it a bit more open for what the Warrior of Light looks like and changed how his name was written from the ARR Arbert to Shadowbringers Ardbert. So if I missed anything too badly, let me know.


	5. Rolanberry-Magnai

“I can be your Rolanberry!” Why did she blurt out those words?! The Xaela looked quickly away from the male she had just said those words to, hands waving in front of her face to try and cover up the deep flush that now stained her tanned cheeks. The look that Magnai was giving her didn’t make her feel any better about it either. A perplexed look was on his face and it made hers feel even hotter the longer he looked at her. 

“I don’t understand what you mean when you say that. That must be a saying you picked up while over there.” She looked back up at that comment, black rimmed golden irises stared into his golden and it was like something snapped into place. The sharpened look that came over the current khagan’s face made something squirm pleasantly in her belly. 

“Everyone else leave us. I’ll speak to the Warrior of Light for a moment alone.” Magnai said this, looking to the others in the room. At which point, the other Xaela quickly left, pushing the others she had traveled with out along with them. As they were left alone and the door was shut behind the last person walking out, she had the feeling they wouldn’t be doing much talking. 

“Come here.” She shifted at the command. Her large sword on her back making a noise before the Dark Knight slowly walked closer to his large seat. Heart thumping erratically in her chest the closer she got to him. Never once did they look away from each other as she came to a stop just in front of him. Even with him sitting down, they were nearly the same height, her own petite frame seeming even more so as he leaned back in his seat. A look she couldn’t name started to form on his face as he looked up and down her body slowly. 

“What tribe do you hail from?” There was an energy seeming to vibrate within her at this point and the last thing she wanted to do was play a game of questions. 

“Himaa, though we don’t use that name outside the Steppe.” Taking a step towards him, heart pounding it seemed in her throat and in her core at this point. His eyes sharpened and he shifted in his seat, legs going a bit wider. Grasping her sword, she pulled it out of its sling and placed it next to his large axe before taking another step closer. Knees almost touching the edge of his seat now. 

A brief stillness swept between the two of them. The next instant she was kneeling on the edge of the chair, one hand on his chest and the other against the scales on Magnai’s jaw as she kissed him. The desire and instinct to do so had just been too overwhelming to deny. A groan rumbled through his chest as Magnai moved his arms, settling the female on his lap fully as he deepened the kiss. Her answering gasp was all Magnai needed to push him further. 

Both of their hands busily worked to quickly strip the other from their armor. Her shifting along his lap caused pulses of desire to go down Magnai’s back, making his tail twitch with each one. 

The desire that he felt was more intense than he had felt before or imagined, as he finally worked her intricate Doman style top off, trailing his hands up her ribs to tease her breasts after she pulled his gauntlets off and opened up his top. As he tweaked her nipples she rocked against his still clothed erection, causing a moan to leave them both. She couldn’t help but to rock against him again before she focused her attention on getting his belts undone and literally getting in his pants. Her little black claws played along the scales near his hips playfully as she worked on her goal. 

Magnai broke their kiss, trailing kisses down along the dark blue black scales on her neck, stopping just on the edge and bit down on the softer skin there in a dominating fashion, causing a wanton cry to escape her. His hands abandoning her breasts to hike up the small skirt she was wearing to bunch at her waist, and with a flick of his claws, tore away her small clothes. At his first touch of her slick nether lips, Magnai felt like he could have spent at just that. Her mewl of want was purred into his ear at nearly the same instant that he felt her small hand caress his throbbing length. 

It was happening so fast and not fast enough, she thought desperately as the heat of desire seemed to scorch through her entire being. She’d heard of connections like this in fairy tales, but hadn’t thought to experience it for herself. Dipping her head down, her ebony and white hair fell forward almost like a shroud as she tugged his head up by one of his horns to deliver another kiss to his lips. Her eyes partially open to take in the nearly lost expression in his golden irises. 

Giving his length a couple of strokes as he toyed with her folds, she had to stop herself from undulating on his fingers. It was an unspoken moment, Magnai moved his hands to her hips as she guided his length to her entrance. Hearts pounding wildly in their chests as she started to slide down his length, only pausing for a second as she got used to the feel of him inside her, stretching her perfectly. He jerked his hips up to meet her as she sheathed him the rest of the way, a breathless moan left her at the feel. 

“My Nhaama...” Magnai’s voice was raspy as he spoke, almost not daring to move. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn’t sure what was right. He hadn’t been attracted to anyone before, but be damned, he wasn’t going to admit now that he had never bedded a female before her. She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks as the lithe Xaela slowly rode him. Their eyes on one another as they moved together for those few motions up and down, before Magnai took more control of it. With each glide down he drew his hips up sharply against hers, each thrust earning a soft moan from the female in his arms. 

Leaving one of his hands on her hip to steady her as they picked up the pace, his other moved up to play with one breast. Trailing kisses down her neck and chest, he laved at the other breast, before biting lightly down on her nipple. She gave a soft cry at that, her hips jerking down against his own as she got closer to climax. A hot tingling pulsed through her body as her fingers tunneled into the powerful males hair, holding him close. 

Their pace was frantic now and just as she thought she couldn’t continue on because surely it would lead to madness, she felt herself tip over the edge, throwing her head back as her body arched in response to her near cataclysmic orgasm. Crying out his name as her whole body sang at it, her body sizzled even more a heartbeat later as he came with a low growl of release. The hand on her hip bringing her completely flush to his own body as they rode out their releases. 

Magnai nuzzled against her throat leaving marks here and there before bringing her lips back to his into a lazy kiss. Hands exploring her dainty fin styledhorns and sliding into her hair, as their heartbeats slowed, nearly synchronizing as they looked at one another again. 

“Hiding in plain sight it seems, my Nhaama.” Her lips twitched up at that and she wanted to laugh. 

“I like that title very much. Think I’ll keep it.” She then kissed him again, to seal the deal.


	6. Shared Touch-Ardbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowbringers Spoilers! If you don't mind some of it being spoiled for you, go ahead and read on. It isn't quite end of MSQ stuff, but it's a fair distance in to it, but still sort of vague. It does have some actual dialogue and events inside of it from MSQ, so you have been warned. :)

Standing alone in the room appointed to her, she couldn’t help but gaze out the window at this new unfamiliar but familiar world. That was until a voice that curled through the air like a soft caress startled her out of her reverie. Turning around, not believing who she knew to be speaking was there, it took a second for the Warrior of Light to have it process in her mind. It was Ardbert standing before her. The same warrior that had stirred her blood back in Eorzea, the one she had seen off with Minfilia back to his world. This world she realized. 

“Ardbert?” Those vibrant blue eyes made so much more so by his ethereal light widened. 

“You can see me? Hear me?” She took a couple steps towards him, without a single thought to do so. 

“It’s been awhile.” The words were soft, almost hesitant as they fell from her lips. It was then that he unburdened himself and opened up to her and explained what had befallen him. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as he lazily slid his hand through the goblet sitting upon the table in her room. A sharp feeling in her chest made her want to gasp. A piece of her heart felt like it was crumbling. 

-

He’d known it was a bad idea to deal with the Fuath, but she had gone in anyway. Bravely, recklessly, and Ardbert could swear he felt nothing but a building panic in that throne room. ‘Make her one of us’, he couldn’t give a warning fast enough before the throne room got flooded and the Scions group was washed out. Desperately he followed, trying to wake the female warrior as she was cast out to the bottom of the lake. He tried to grab a hold of her, to either shake her or draw her up towards the surface. As always, his gloved fingers just ghosted through, and Ardbert wasn’t sure if he wanted to shout or cry more. It took a few panicked moments to realize, that she was breathing lightly, not drowning. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but the panic was receding just a bit. ‘She won’t drown, she won’t die here’, whispered through his mind even as he continued to try and wake her. 

“Wake up damn you!” The words were hoarse and he hated to admit that they were more emotionally filled than he wanted, but it seemed to have done the trick. Slowly, hazily her eyes fluttered open. Relief flooded through his system and once more he wished he could touch her. To know for sure she would truly be okay. His hands curled into tight fists to stop himself from giving in to that desire. A building one that he knew would only burn him if he tried to act upon it. His current form stopped him from touching even if she could see him, and hear him. 

-

Her color wasn’t right, she seemed to be in a daze and as he turned away from her for a moment, a sound of pain greeted his ears. Ardbert spun back around, heart in his throat as she curled in on herself and dropped from her seat to be crouched on the ground. A bright light leaking from her. He was moving to her, kneeling and holding out a hand to touch her before he could stop himself. The briefest feeling of her bare shoulder against his gloved palm registered before a portion of that light shifted from her to him. Ardbert broke the contact as the sting of the light hit him. He sat back on his heels as he looked first at his hand as the light dissipated from there, to the woman who’s breaths were coming a bit more evenly now as she slowly moved out of the curled position on the floor. Their eyes met in mutual surprise. 

“What just happened?” Ardbert’s hand flexed as another recent memory started to filter in from before the sting of the light. 

“No hero can stand alone...” her words were soft and a matching look was on her face as she gazed up at his slightly higher position.

“No, I suppose not.” He was no hero though, not in his mind, but as he looked into those bewitching eyes, Ardbert had a feeling she would say otherwise. 

Moving slowly forward once more, he just needs to know. Hope was stupidly bubbling in his chest as their eyes met, held. She seemed to freeze as he inched closer. Their knees were nearly touching, his hand was almost shaking as he moved it closer to one of her cheeks. Neither of them were breathing. A soft contact, her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned her soft cheek against his gloved palm. A shuddering breath rattled out of his chest as he felt that soft warmth. 

His mind in a riotous jumble, Ardbert wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first. Sitting there like an idiot, their knees know pressed together, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that her eyes were open once more. A small blush darkening her cheeks as she slowly brought a hand up to rest against his chest. Ardbert was sure that she could feel his heart thundering in his chest at this point. 

“I want-“ Her voice was throaty, and wrapped around him like soft velvet. His body knew what he was going to do before he seemed to. Ardbert didn’t wait to hear what was going to follow those two words, before he finished closing in the distance between the two of them and slanted his lips against her plush ones. A low groan slipped from him at the feeling as she opened up to him. 

The hand that was resting on his chest curled into the fabric of his top as he leaned more fully into her. Slowly, maneuvering the lithe woman to the floor, the thick rug giving under them slightly as Ardbert sank one hand down next to her head to keep his balance as the kiss deepened. What had been building between them as a small flame, seemed to suddenly become an inferno. Between the two of them, there were too many layers of fabric and armor. Even as a part of him thought ‘should savor this. In case I can’t touch her later’ but what was louder yet was ‘I might not be able to touch her later’. 

“Ard-bert” Her voice caught on his name as her body arched up against his. Kiss broken for just a moment before he resealed their lips together with renewed fervor. Her hands were running down his back, dragging the top up as she got her hands underneath. His body shook at the feeling of her fingernails trailing up his heated skin. After 100 years, it was almost too much for him. A low noise of desire rumbled from his chest as his body reacted to the feeling. 

Feeling fevered, they worked quickly to divest one another of their armor. It was almost startling when her hand wrapped around his painfully erect member. A small appreciative sound left her even as a pleasured groan was forced out of him. Her top had been opened up, hanging from her shoulders and her short skirt hiked up to her waist. His top had been completely removed but his pants were down just passed his thighs, just low enough for access. 

“Quite the pair we are making.” He wasn’t sure why he felt it necessary to speak, when that was the last thing his body wanted. He was on the very edge of control though, and Ardbert wasn’t sure how long he could actually last. 

His throaty words made her focus back in from the desire that was pulsing throughout her body. Thudding heartbeat drowning out her thoughts for a few labored breaths moments before she smiled up at him. 

“That’s one way of saying it.” Their hands were in indecent locations. One of his was playing with her folds while one of hers lightly stroked his length. As his gaze dipped down her body, she felt her nipples tighten as she felt his gaze upon them. It was almost like a caress on its own. A shiver of anticipation danced down her spine, even as she felt a flush build on her cheeks. 

“Think it’s the only way of saying it.” The words were husky and all but growled out as he dipped his head down and her whole body arched at the sensation of his tongue laving one taut peak. A nearly voiceless cry was pulled from her as he bit down lightly. For a moment she lost her rhythm of strokes as lightning shot down her body. 

“Ar-“ what she was going to say was broke off as he thrust a finger into her, thumb playing with her clit. Her legs fell completely open, numbed with pleasure. Fingers were wrapped around his length but at this point, Ardbert was pumping into her grip more so than she was stroking him. His muscular body shuddered all the same though, and as he switched from one breast to the other, he added a second finger. A mewling cry ripped from her chest as she felt herself get closer to the edge of release. 

“Gods! Ardbert.” Her body was singing with pleasure, and it was obvious in the sound of her voice. His whole body gave a shudder as a low groan of pleasure in his now raspy voice was released just as he shot his release onto her, causing her to join him in bliss. Coming around his fingers at the hot feeling of his release splattering across her lower abdomen. 

Panting breaths was the only noise in the room as they both slowly relaxed against one another. Ardbert slowly dropped against her as they came down from their shared release. 

“It’s probably a good thing I’m no longer truly alive.” Ardbert’s words were almost broken, but curled around her like warmed velvet. What he was saying didn’t process fast, and it took a few heartbeats of silence for her to shift slightly under his weight and glance up to his eyes questioningly.   
“Oh?” It seemed any well thought out and playful responses had been seared from her for the time being. Ardbert gave a huff of laughter as he ran the hand that he hadn’t pleasured her with through her sweat dampened locks. 

“With how that felt, I’m sure that when we actually come together-“ a brief pause as he gave her one of the softest looks she had ever seen on the Hyur warriors face, “it will slay me.” He dropped a soft lingering kiss upon her lips after dropping that line. Causing her to melt for two reasons, one because it meant he wanted to do this again and two, because it had been just as altering for him as it had been for her. 

“Quite the pair indeed.” She murmured against his lips before pulling him in to another sweet kiss, full of promises and hopes.


	7. Who's your Khagan?-Magnai

Magnai's blood could have actually been boiling the moment that he heard that the dog of a Dotharl was combating the Warrior of Light just outside. Some such about getting permission for something here in the Azim Steppe. Enough was enough! Bolting to his feet from his throne, he grabbed his ax and strode out of the throne room, a murderous look on his face as a few of his warriors followed him to where they were fighting it out. Sadu, looked to be in the thralls of ecstasy as the other female matched blows with them. There wasn't a coherent thought after awhile, for some reason the look that the mad Dotharl was giving their current, albeit hard for him to swallow, Khagan made something in Magnai snap.

It wasn't to be how he had wanted it to be, as he faced off against the snotty Doman heir and some unknown Miqo'te female, not the Khagan.  
Faintly, as Magani dropped to a knee, he heard the battle that had been waging next to them cease. An odd groan from Sadu, which didn't let him know who was the winner of that particular fight. Though, he couldn't give them much of a look, nor the Warrior of Light as he blurted out whatever he could, in this case making a fool of himself by professing his desire and possible mate-hood to the female mage. The heat of a embarrassed flush spread across his face as she mouthed off to him, and Sadu laughed uproariously about his 'new moniker'. A softer, throatier laugh greeted him and his whole body went taut as the Khagan stood close to him.

"Well, my little Sun. Looks like you will have to continue your look for your Nhaama then." Not liking how his heart danced at the way that those first few words danced out of her mouth, he snarled at her as he stood at his full height, towering over the petite female. Emotions were seething inside him, and from the smirk that was growing on her face, Magnai must be showing them. 

Waving the others off as she continued to stand all but toe to toe with the towering and glowering male, she couldn't help the feeling of thrill that pulsed through her body. Rankling him always caused this reaction, which is why she was aught but helpless to do so whenever she came within a certain proximity of him. 

"Really now, my little Sun. Is that any way to look at your Khagan?" Words that she knew would be like poking a bear. Poking a delicious looking bear though, and one that she had been trying to figure out how to break through to. 

"Don't you mock me little Khagan." The way he spat that title out, caused heat to pool in her lower abdomen. Huh, who knew she enjoyed this like that? It was certainly a revelation for her and even as she felt her cheeks heat up with her rising interest, she couldn't help but continue to poke. Poke, and poke. Taking those last two steps to be just an ilm away from him, she reached out and tapped his abdomen lightly. 

"I'll talk to you as I like my. little. sun." Her lips curled up into a challenging smirk at that, and from the blown pupils look that Magnai was giving her, as he growled. She figured she might have been successful in finally sending him over the edge. She just wasn't sure of the outcome yet.

It was too much, for him. Magnai was so used to being in control, that some part of him was desperate to get there again. Tired of feeling subservient to the tiny female in front of him, it was like a rein he hadn't been aware of holding on to, slipped from his hands, as he growled out at her. Grabbing a hold of her top, he twisted the two of them around so that her back was to one of the great stone pillars and brought his lips crashing down onto hers in a dominating kiss. More teeth than softness, and she shuddered against him before her fingers were roughly grabbing a hold of his horns and moving his body closer to hers. She might have well had grabbed a hold of his aching member, which was currently making his normally loose breeches feel too tight. At first he jerked at the hold, a soft groan escaped before he could stop it. Snarling in frustration with himself into the kiss, he bit at her lower lip with more force than necessary. The soft moan that left her lips at the brutal motion only spurred him on. Hands moving paw at her body, loosening buckles as needed, so her top slipped open to his questing hands. 

She could feel the slight shakiness of his actions, and a quiet question of if it were his first time entered her mind even as he put those warm palms up to her breasts and kneaded them. His grip was just on the side of pleasure instead of pain and her knees started to feel weak as Magnai continued this domineering act.

"I am the sun and this is my Steppe. I'll remind you of your place." For some reason those words rang more as a promise this time around than an authority doling out a command. Those sinful hands of his moved from her breasts and he spun her around so that she was facing the pillar instead of him. Her hands smacked against the cool stone to keep her balance as he moved her hips. Shifting one of his long legs between her own to widen her stance. One of his hands drifted down to the edge of her skirt and then back up the length of her thigh. She rocked back against him, her ass rubbing against his noticeable bulge causing them both to groan out at the friction that action caused. Magnai's hand hesitated at the edge of her underwear, and it didn't move until she turned to give him an assessing look over one shoulder.

"Well? Are you going to show me my place my little sun? Or-" The rest of what she was going to say came to a choking stop as another growl left the large Auri male and he ripped the tiny scrap of fabric from her body and ran a finger along her wet entrance. A shudder of pleasure raced over her body as she dropped her head back down, as a mewl of pleasure was let loose. 

Magnai hadn't expected to find her body so willing or ready to his ministrations. He had heard enough of the other males talk about their exploits that he had an idea as to what to do, and as he stroked her folds a couple of times, surprised at the silky wet glide, he got more sure of himself. Grinding his hips against her rump as he slipped one finger into her wet core, her body vibrating against his own. Another mewl of pleasure as he started to experimentally pump his finger inside, trying desperately to not think too hard about it being his member instead. Running sharp kisses along the column of her exposed throat to keep himself from making any other embarrassing noises as he explored her body. Enjoying the cry of pleasure that came from her suddenly when he pinched one of those taut nipples with his fingers.

The Warrior of Light couldn't tell if he was actually finding his way around this for the first time, or if he was just toying with her. If it was the former, then he was doing a remarkable job of figuring things out. A sharp bite at the juncture of her throat and shoulder caused her to give a keening cry, and when he added another finger to pump into her core, her fingers dug into the stone of the pillar. With each pump of his fingers into her, he rubbed his thumb along her clit, causing her core to feel tighter and tighter. Edging closer to release.

"Gods, M-" She just barely stopped herself from saying his name. That childish part of her, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. Not yet, anyway as his movements became more assertive. More aggressive. 'Such an alpha' the thought tripped through her mind as she rocked into him. Enjoying the feeling of his erection grinding against her backside. A low grunt met her ears from the action and the hand that had been pumping in to her, suddenly left. He left her there hanging on the precipice of release and she whimpered from it. Starting to turn to look at him and question him as to what he was doing, she was stopped by a low husky voice.

"Keep facing forward." It was a command, though his voice was blown from pleasure, giving it a softer feel for once. It was a command that she was more than willing to listen to as he moved his hands from her body for a moment, the sounds of buckles being undone causing a shot of anticipation to racket through her before his hands moved to her ass. Her body was weeping in want, the obviousness of her desire for him was currently trailing slowly down her thighs from her core, and she could all but feel his eyes on her as he palmed each globe of her ass with a hand, spreading her a bit wider as the length of his erection glided along her slick folds. 

"I'm your sun." The words were quiet as one of his hands left her ass, to help line himself up with her entrance, and with one last hesitation, Magnai slid to the hilt in to her with one strong thrust. Her body bucked against his own, and he couldn't stop the huff of pleasure as he felt her heat pulse around his length. Her body clenched so sweetly around his, it was nearly his undoing right then and there. One clawed hand gripped into her hip to keep her in place, while the other moved to be just above her hand on the pillar. Bending over her smaller frame to husk words into one ear.  
"Do you submit to your sun?" Those words caused her to shiver against his solid frame. Oh, did she want to submit. Managing to crack open her eyes, she arched her back, to push her ass more fully into his hips. Shifting their connected bodies, sending a hot pulse of pleasure through her core as his member rubbed against a spot deep inside her.

"Y-yes" Somehow, she managed to moan that word out as Magnai slowly started to pound in to her. The motions were slow but forceful, each one causing her breath to catch as he pumped completely in. There was no keeping quiet as he continued to move in and out, his pace picking up as he seemed to get more familiar with the action. There was no real finesse in either of their movements at this point. Just a rough joining, as if they fought in this action as well. Claws digging in to her hip to keep her in place, as he dropped his mouth down to her throat. Kissing her there, in a fashion that she knew would leave bruises. Marks of ownership, and each one she could feel as a pulse deep in her core. The hand that had been just above hers, dropped down to cover her hand there, fingers lacing together, but even that wasn't super tender, as he held her tight. Feeling like she was being consumed by his fire, she cried out as she started to teeter over the edge. 

"Mag-nai!" His name was a broken plea, a cry for absolution, an apology. All those things and more as she came apart in his arms. Rocketing into one of the strongest orgasms she had ever felt. Vision going white as her body went limp in response, her core the only muscle that seemed to still have a will, as it clamped down on his erection. An answering groan at her shoulder a moment later as Magnai gave another half pump before he spilled into her. The feeling of his hot release hitting her insides caused her body to throb in response. Breathless as he leaned in to her, pressing her front into the pillar as they both had to catch their breath. Just as there were many things that she wouldn't ever tell the proud Au Ra, she wouldn't tell him how much she truly enjoyed the feeling of him up against her. These few moments when he seemed relaxed in her presence. Slowly he loosened his grip on her body, though it seemed he was almost reluctant to do so. Seeming to gather himself, Magnai pulled away from her and started to put himself back to rights, and after taking a moment to steady her breath, she did the same. Turning around to face him once more as she finished refastening her top, she gave him her best coy look. 

"Do I still get to call you my little sun then?" It came out as more of an endearment this time around than a taunt, and it seemed to catch them both off guard. Her blinking up at him as he gave her an unreadable expression. Magnai turned his head away sharply, and even after what they had just done, had a light dusting of color across his cheeks. 

"Only if you don't do it in front of either the Doman or that dog of a Dotharl." He turned away from her completely after saying that, picking his ax up from where he had left it, and strapping it back onto his back. Magnai lingered a bit longer, mulling over what he wanted to say, but finally settled on, "Don't talk to anyone else next time. Just come and see me. It will save a lot of time and effort." He walked away from her with that. 

"Oh, so maybe next time we can have cuddle time afterwords then my little sun?" The Warrior of Light chirped from behind him, and it made him almost stumble in his walk. He didn't want her to know how that had...unnerved him. A wild pattering of his heart that wouldn't quiet. Playing it off, he gave her a half-hearted scowl from over his shoulder as they walked back to the Dawn Throne. Him leading the way, and her more than willing to stay a few steps behind him. A knowing smile playing on her lips as he didn't deny her the thought of a next time.


	8. Please-Emet Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for end MSQ for Shadowbringers!! Starts off more canon and diverges as it goes along. Definitely more of a beast as far as length goes and more plot. Turns out I’m total Emet-Selch trash and think he deserves more cuddles. All the way through, just wanted to give the guy a hug. He needs more hugs.

“My condolences by the way. Tis never easy to lose the ones we love.” Emet Selch slowly walked towards the group as they spoke to Runar. The rest of what he said and Thancred’s surely scathing response were lost on her. Seeing those light gold eyes looking at her, she bent her head. Hoping to not let him see the tears brimming there. 

Thoughts racing as those final moments played out over and over again. It was gentle coaxing from Urianger that led her to opening up again about what she saw, though she couldn’t bring herself to look up. Knowing that just seeing the others expressions would be enough to send her over the edge of her control. 

Emet Selch did his best to ignore how the Warrior of Light trembled with barely contained sobs. He could verily taste her heart breaking at having lost a friend. Old habits died hard and even if she didn’t remember him, he recognized the soul that she was. It made him softer than he honestly should be, with the lot of them at his throat like rabid dogs. 

“Interesting. I had thought I had felt a disturbance in the lifestream. Glad am I that I hadn’t just imagined it.” He mumbled the words out after hearing the others conjectures as to what had happened to the Miqo’te woman. The Warrior of Light jerked her head up quickly, obviously having heard him, and even with her eyes glassy with tears, he felt his heart thump in his chest as she looked up at him. 

The startled look that was plastered on the Ascians face as their eyes locked, made her heart thump a bit more wildly. He looked so caught off guard, and she wasn’t sure what had caused it. He quickly spoke, as if to try and right something and glanced slightly to the side so they weren’t still looking directly at one another. 

“I felt it only once, I should mention. Which would suggest she is still adrift on its currents.” He couldn’t help but look over at her as she seemed to deflate a little, and it was like another little piece of his already shattered heart broke a bit more. Playing it off with a haughty sound he quickly spoke up. Not enjoying the expression currently painting her lovely face. 

“Oh...very well. I’ll go and fetch her.” He refused to linger on the budding feeling in his chest as the woman before him gave the smallest of smiles in response. He turned away as one single crystalline tear of hope slipped down a cheek. 

He put on a bit of a show, really he couldn’t help himself from doing it. Having the Scions captive attention on him as he all but worked a miracle was a heady feeling indeed. After finding Y’Shtola’s unique soul, he snapped his fingers and called her forth. Slowly lowering her down to the forest floor. Emet took a step back as the large leonine stripped male ran passed him and scooped the woman off the ground and held her close. It was a touching moment, as the other Scions crowded around. One that made him ache to so easily bring his lost ones back as he did her. 

“Ahem...is there aught you wish to say to me? A word of thanks perhaps?” Partly said to cover his own loneliness and partly to remind them of his gesture, or even of his existence. Y’Shtola gave her thanks to him and it placated him a bit. Watching the others walk back to the village of Fanow, it took him a moment to realize that the Warrior of Light had lingered with him. 

“Not joining them hero?” His words that were probably meant to make a certain distance between them didn’t sway her as she took the couple of steps that lay between them, standing in front of the man who would tower over her if he stood with proper posture. Not letting herself talk her out of it, she grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a soft squeeze as she met his gaze. 

“I wanted to give you my thanks first. Truly-“ her chest felt tight as she felt tears brim once more, of happiness instead of heartache at least, “from the bottom of my heart. I thank you for bringing her back to us Emet Selch.” That bewildered look was once more on his face as he looked down at her, and then slowly his gaze dropped to where she held his hand. A flutter of embarrassment danced in her stomach as she let go of his hand a heartbeat later. She didn’t wait around to hear whatever possibly scathing comment he would make about that particular slip up. She could almost hear it now ‘so over come with emotion you want to hold hands with the enemy now? Really hero?’ It made her want to berate herself. What had possessed her to do that, she couldn’t say. It was because of her quick leave though, that she missed his reaction. There wasn’t a smirk or a snide comment to be found. Instead Emet Selch looked down at his hand, still feeling the warmth of her touch and it was a sad, pained look that was on his face as he slowly flexed the hand she had been holding. 

-

She looked at Emet Selch as he spoke of his home world, a soft pang burnt in her chest. That echo of pain and loneliness seeming to echo in the cavern with the towering murals. Slowly over the time of getting to know this particular Ascian, it was becoming clear that he wasn’t just a simple enemy. There truly wasn’t anything that could be called simple about this man, this powerful being. She tried to keep her attention on the murals that painted the tall walls in the back of the Qitana Ravel but inevitably her gaze was snared back on the tall man not too far from her. 

“It is our history, our story. We were the ones to summon Zodiark.” Those words were laced with just the barest hint of achievement, but mostly a crushing sadness. Something that the others didn’t seem to notice. His pain, she felt as her own. Chest aching from it as Emet Selch continued on, in a softer voice as if just speaking the words, he was reliving those very moments. The desire to hold him close and give comfort was overwhelming and she took small steps towards him. 

“-wouldn’t you wish for the same?” With those words, there was contact. Placing a hand gently on his back, a fine shudder went through his body. One she could feel, but it wasn’t outwardly noticeable. It stopped him as he had been retreating from the group. Possibly retreating from his feelings, if she had to wager a guess. 

“Emet, I-“ words were softly choked out. She hadn’t meant for it to come out as pained feeling as it did. Another fine ripple of emotion went through him, as he turned just enough to meet her gaze with his own. 

“Later hero,” soft utterance as his gaze dropped and he took a step further from her before continuing, “we can talk of it later. Back at the Crystarium perhaps.” With that he walked away. The ache was still there though, and her mind swirled with the what ifs. 

-

They stood side by side, almost shoulder to shoulder as they looked on and watched the others work on getting the lift up and running again. First he had shocked her with a compliment, even though it was a bit rough around the edges. Then his next words, “to think back on that time before time, fair brings a tear to the eye.” Really, she couldn’t help but give him a startled look. It had been so heartfelt and so honestly said, so unlike how Emet normally spoke. He caught her eye and his own expression first went to surprised then to hurt, obviously misunderstanding her surprise. 

“What? You thought ancient beings like us incapable of crying?” His lashes slowly lowered and his voice got quieter as Emet continued to speak, “Well, rest assured that if your heart can be broken, then so can mine.” He couldn’t continue to meet her eyes, looking off to the side, voice soft as he tried to keep a rein on his emotions. 

“Back when the world was whole, we had family, friends, loves...” so desperate was he for her to remember, even a single thing, Emet couldn’t help but to speak those words. He was about to forge on, to speak of their once home, to see if he could make a spark ignite. Something, anything, to have that little flame of hope not get smothered as it always inevitably does, but he didn’t get the words out. Breath caught in his throat at the feel of her wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him against her. 

“I never said you didn’t have a heart.” Her words caught, almost like she was to cry, and it made his heart thump roughly in his chest. 

“It’s only too obvious that you have one. That you mourn, cry, and suffer.” Her words were slightly muffled with her pressing her face against his chest, but that didn’t stop them from hitting him with a solid blow. Arms twitched at his sides as he fought with the impulse to bring them around her body in response. Eyes darting around to see if anyone were looking at them, but none seemed to notice the pair standing under a buildings awning. 

Tentatively he brought his arms up to rest along those slim shoulders that seemed to bear the weight of the world, and held her against him. Heart flopping between fast and slow as he did so. Both loving and hating how emotions bloomed in his chest. Loving how it was just as he dreamt it would be like, remembered it was like. Hating it because a seed of doubt was still there. The real test was about to begin, and a part of him knew how she would fare. Already he could sense the losing struggle with the light within her, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

“What’s this hero? Getting sentimental on me?” His coy way of phrasing it made her huff against him. Tightening her arms around him, wanting to take some of that heartache away from him if she could. 

“I don’t wish to come to blows. That olive branch isn’t withered. Not between us.” Whispered words from her heart, ones that he didn’t seem to respond to. She knew not if he heard and ignored, or if he truly hadn’t heard. Either way, she felt the ache of it unanswered weigh through her body. 

“The final battle is almost upon us hero. Do try to not disappoint me.” He was trying to lock his emotions down again, to withdraw somewhere safe inside and all she could think about was to follow. Stay with him, and not let him be swallowed back up. She just wasn’t sure how to do it. No, she didn’t have the courage to do what she was yearning to do. Not yet anyway. A part of her knew he wouldn’t reject her, but that niggle of doubt, of fear wouldn’t be tempered. 

“I won’t.”

-

Dropping to her knees as pain consumed her body, body heaving but the only thing that came up was pure light, she knew she had lied. Lied to the man standing in front of her now. Pain radiating from him even as he lashed out at her verbally. All she wanted to do was to still comfort him. Ease the ache inside of him, but her body wasn’t responding to her wishes. Vision blurry, she tried to keep him in her sights even as the desire to curl up beat through her body. It felt like her very essence was being sundered and by the look on his face, he could tell. ‘Don’t let him disappear. Give comfort’ that thought kept echoing in her head, a running cycle, and a name. A name that felt right, and something inside said it was his name. 

“When it becomes too much to bear. Come to my place in the Tempest. I’ll make sure it ends for you.” He was going away! Curling up on herself she still tried to reach out to him, to stop him from running, but she didn’t have the strength to do more than that, and as he slipped away through the swirling dark aether. Vision going white as she slumped completely down, losing the fight with the light shredding her from the inside out. 

-

He’d known better, but it still left him feeling bitter and wanting to destroy something, anything as he felt his already broken heart crack a bit more. Surely beyond repair at this point. Trying hard not to remember how she had fallen and curled up against the pain. How she had only looked to him, reached out to him. He should have-Hades shook his head violently, interrupting that particular train of thought. He should have done just as he did. No, he could have taken her out of her misery there and come up with a new plan for making the first rejoin with the source. Even as he tried to convince himself of that, he knew it for the lie that it was. It had taken all of his poorly put self control to turn from her beseeching hand.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he looked out upon this version of Amaurot, of the shades walking and talking to one another. Then went about setting things up for her possible appearance. Unsure of how long she might last before maybe coming to him. He in upset had told her to come as a broken thing, a monster. He hadn’t meant it. Truly, he didn’t think he could stand to see her any worse than she was there, at the top of Mt Gulg. Getting things arranged was easy enough. Now he merely had to wait, and try not to hope. 

She came, and not as he had requested. Thanks to all the gods out there, and really her appearance was sooner than he expected. Seeming to be in better shape than he had left her, though the control on the light was tenuous at best. He could sense it, writhing inside of her even now. 

“I-“ he had started to mouth off, to see if he could push her away, if anything verbally, but she cut him off defiantly as she marched up to him, hair still dripping from her trip down to the Tempest alone. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t wish for the light to win, not this battle within me, and not on this world.” Ten paces away and he felt his mouth drop open and brows furrow as his ire pricked. 

“You said it yourself. We needn’t come to blows. I don’t want to come to blows. Not with you.” Five paces away and her gaze pierced his and a flicker of who she truly was overlaid her form now. 

“Never with you. Help me. Please.” She was standing in front of him now, chest almost touching his own. Heat pooling from hers to his. Sending it lower as he couldn’t break eye contact with her. Daring to not even breathe as he saw, truly saw her for what felt like the first time. ‘She remembers’ whispered in his mind even as her soft lips parted and she breathed out his name, his true name, and it felt like time stopped. 

He looked thunderstruck. Mouth hanging open for once as he stared down at her. She could swear that she could hear his heart hammering in his chest, but honestly it was probably just her own riotous heartbeat, clanging so loudly. Even if the voice inside her was wrong and he couldn’t balance the light within her, there would be no where else she would rather spend the little time she possibly had left. Rocking up onto the tips of her toes, cupping his lean cheeks with her hands as gently as she could, she brought her lips down onto his into a kiss full of desire, love and need. 

All of her bottled emotions from the previous weeks and what felt like lifetimes being pushed forth into that kiss. Not caring that the shades could stumble upon them, since they stood in the foyer of the capital building. He stood still against her, neither pushing her away, nor responding. Doubt started to speak more loudly as her heart started to beat a different cadence. Doubt, and embarrassment started to outweigh the other emotions there. Sinking slowly down from her position, from being bodily pressed against him, and about to break the kiss. It was like he suddenly came back online. His arms wrapped around her, one across her lower back, the other on the back of her neck, tangling in the hair there. Crushing her more fully against his form with a pained noise, as he deepened the kiss. Tongue delving passed her pliant lips, to trace along her own. Seeking out everything. Tasting everything that she was. Gasping into the kiss as he drank her down, like a man who had been sure he was about to die in the desert, but stumbled upon an oasis. 

It was all consuming, and quickly she became dizzy at the intensity of it. Hands sliding up to catch into his hair, the silky soft strands moving against her fingers caused her to shiver. The way her body lined up so perfectly with his, it was like two puzzle pieces linking together. He didn’t break their kiss until she was breathless from it. Dazedly she looked up into those hooded golden eyes as he gave her an intense look. 

“You remembered.” The words were hoarse and yet still brimming over with hope as they breathed one another's air. Trying to even out their breaths at the same time, though their bodies were still close together. She could feel his arousal, pressed against her lower abdomen, and it caused her breath to continue to be unsteady, no matter what she tried. 

“Most of it.” When two pieces of what made her whole had come back together, it hadn’t only helped her garner some more control over the light, but memories of who she once was.  
Memories of the two of them together, happy. She was going to say more, but the words were swept away as he dipped his head back down to catch her into another kiss. 

One heartbeat they were there in the foyer of the capital building, in the next, they were swallowed up by that dark aether of his, another heartbeat and their surroundings changed into that of a bedroom. The furniture still that almost comically large in size, compared to the two of them. The Warrior of Light didn’t really get a chance to inspect her surroundings though, beyond them being upon the large, plush bed. He’d removed his gloves at some point, and those talented hands slid down against her sides. Working her gear off of her with expert ease. A shuddery sigh slipped passed kiss swollen lips, as he broke the kiss, mouth working down the column of her throat. 

“Hades” his true name slipped out as he pulled her bra off of her and tongued one pert nipple. That same stillness took over him for a couple of heartbeats. Like he was trying to memorize every little bit of the moment as she said his name. He nipped her with a bit more force a second later, the sensation causing liquid heat to pool and she couldn’t help but squirm a little in his embrace. Back arching into the bed, bringing her breasts up as if in offering to his seeking mouth. 

As he worked her body, she started to remove his clothes. Starting with that large heavy coat of his. It dropped to the marble floor with a soft thump, having let go of it off the side of the bed. Hands starting to fumble with the voluminous fabric that made up the rest of his ensemble. 

Hades’ breath came out in a pained chuckle as he looked up from his position near her abdomen, hands playing with her breasts idly. 

“Need help undressing me hero?” The way he purred that title made her inside vibrate in response. 

“It seems so” she met his gaze, somehow managing a coy brow lift which he met with a slow smirk. He gave a beleaguered sigh before he shifted a bit, resting his weight on his heels. All but hovering over her still as he slowly pulled the fabric off of his body. Each inch of his body was that same pale, smooth look of perfection. Lean and sleek, like a predator, unlike some of the more bulky builds out there. Her body pulsed in response to seeing him in just his small clothes, his erection pressed against the fabric, straining it. Eyes seemed glued there and it didn’t get passed his notice. She could almost taste his pleasure in the air as Hades started to move again. Working his way down her body. Dipping lower just long enough to pull her boots off first before licking and nipping a hot trail from her navel down, down to her hip bone. Giving that a nip, she could feel his lips curl into a smile before he ghosted a breath across her still clothed core and then placed a nip onto the inside of one thigh. Her legs fell open to give him more access even as a moan left her. Eyes wanting to watch him, but as he gave a playful swipe of his tongue against the fabric of her panties, they fell shut as her head fell back against the bed. Hips jerked in response as he did it again, certain he meant to drive her to insanity with the action, as his hands worked small circles along her thighs. 

“Please-“ another lick was his initial response, and another breathy moan from her. 

“Please what hero?” Hades teased fingers toying with the now damp fabric of her underwear. 

“More, more than that.” She felt her skin burn from saying that. Not able to say exactly what she wanted from him, no, needed from him. A thoughtful hum met her ears before she felt him move his grip to the edge of the fabric, shifting it to the side just a bit, and then his devilish tongue laved a hot path straight along her lust slicked folds. It was like a bolt of electricity had shot straight down to her core, and she moaned out his name. 

One hand kept the fabric out of his way, while the other slowly worked circles around that tiny little bundle of nerves. His erection pulsed in time with his ministrations to her body. Wanting its own attention, but he wasn’t done with what he was doing quite yet. Spreading her out more so he had better access, he darted his tongue up into her, working it in a miming of another part of his body. Her fingers were in his hair again, nails running lightly against his scalp, and each time she tugged lightly, it caused heat to build in the small of his back. He picked up his tempo, wanting to get her to the edge. Needing to bring her over it, and hoping his own body could behave until he managed that the first time. Each moan, each undulation, each taste he got of her sweet honey though, he wondered if he could last. 

Listening to her voice and her body, to find just the right motion and pressure with his thumb to continue to tease her clit. Tongue spearing into her and lapping at the slick walls of her core. Breath catching as he felt her body tense, her own breath breaking into a keen as she threw her head back in pleasure. He could feel the pre weep from the crown of his erection in response as she came undone so sweetly against his tongue. A groan of pleasure rumbled out of him as the taste of her release hit him like a potent drug. Licking her in rough long swipes, he didn’t let up until she cried out his name in a plea. Giving one last swipe of his tongue, Hades kissed his way back up her body. With each one he felt his control slip a little more, along with her hands gliding up his body. Their shared heat beating like a drum through his whole body as he took her mouth with his once more. 

Bringing her legs up against his lean hips, she shivered with pleasure at the feeling of his still clothed length pressing against her core. Darting her tongue along his as her hands moved down his body slowly. As she traced designs along his lower abdomen, his body shuddered and he broke their kiss. 

“You should know better than to tease hero.” His words were raspy even though he had obviously been trying for coy. Hooking her fingers into the hemline of his underwear, and tugging them down. His erection sprang free and Hades gave a small groan in response as her hands went to slide against his length. 

“It’s fair is it not?” Words breathed against his lips as she arched her hips up against him. Her goal wasn’t to tease him though, and she made sure to make that abundantly clear as she lined him up with her. The crown of his erection placed just against the entrance of her core. One hand moved up to shift the shock of white bangs out of his face, and cupping his face. Murmuring his name softly into the kiss as she drew him into her slowly with her legs. 

Inch by delicious inch, he sank into her for the first time, his hips bucking forward to become fully seated with a hiss of pleasure coming through clenched teeth. Leaning into her touch, Hades grabbed her other hand and laced their fingers together, while moving their joined hands to rest next to her head. Luxuriating in the feeling of them being connected for a moment before he started to move. Finding the tempo that gave them the most pleasure, each time he thrust into her, his hips brushed hers. 

He filled her completely, and with each stroke, she could feel his member pulse with his heartbeat. Matching his movements with her hips, she had to break the kiss to arch back. Crying out his name as the pace picked up, tipping her closer to the edge of release again. Hades dropped one hand down between their bodies and lightly brushed her clit, matching his strokes. 

“Gods-“ a gasp as the feeling of electricity jolted down her body, and her sheath clenched around his erection. Hades dropped kisses along the column of her throat, claiming, biting kisses. Panting roughly against her sensitive flesh, hand tightening against her own as his thrusts became sloppy. Close, so close, another twirl of his thumb against her clit sent her over, core clenching down against his member as her back bowed in reaction. Vision went white as she cried out his name, holding him as tight as her blissed out body could. A couple of short pumps is all Hades managed before he released into her. The heat of his seed was laced with some or his dark aether. Both pooled into her body, and caused her to shiver in pleasure. Slowly, Hades slumped against her as he caught his breath, resting his forehead against her collarbone. His third eye pressing lightly into the skin there as the hand that had been on his cheek, toyed with the sweat slicked hairs at the back of his neck. 

It was as her body calmed from that euphoria, that she was able to feel that little bit of darkness, helping to balance out all the light that was inside her. The light wasn’t as all consuming as it once was. Breath hitching at that revelation as Hades slowly moved, those vibrant golden eyes looking into hers and seeming to measure her. A lopsided grin toyed with his lips as he looked down at her.  
“Well, hero. Looks like we need to do this a few more times at least.” Like it was a job he had to do! Her lips turned down into a pout as he chuckled at her expense. 

“You asked so nicely, so I’m willing to accommodate.” An answering smile ghosted across her lips, even as she wanted to smack him for falling back on not saying what he really meant. He wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t toeing the line of being insufferable after all. 

“Just accommodate? I guess after the appointed number I’ll just have to-“ her words were cut off by a harsh kiss, as Hades let her know what he thought of that, but without words. The hand that was still holding his gripped his tightly as she met that kiss. Which started a whole conversation of how they felt for one another, without uttering another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent several shifts at work writing this, which is longer than usual. The change in his name was intentional, to show a progression in their relationship, how the WoL perceived him. None of these are really beta read, so it’s only been gone over a couple of times by me. If I missed anything too extreme or something doesn’t sound right, let me know!


	9. Outlandish Man-Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t help myself with this one. Unlike the others I have written recently, there isn’t too much of a spoiler in game for reading this one other than for the raids, Crystal Towers and Omega, but no MSQ! Got help from a friend for the title for this one. :)

Every time this man materialized in her life, it was like getting hit by a over confident typhoon. Almost always a smug smile quirked those lips of his and it was both infuriating, poor Cid, and enthralling. Even as the Warrior of Light, she didn’t exist with anywhere close to the same amount of said confidence as the blonde Garlean. Even after their initial encounter in the Praetorium where she had trounced him in battle, he showed back up when investigating the Crystal Tower with the same amount of masculine swagger. Blonde hair slicked back and a distracting stubble beard instead of a dragon helm. It hadn’t been until he opened his mouth, had she an inkling to his identity. The same kind of cadence and eloquence was there, more so with him not initially railing against Cid. 

When he wasn’t trying to outdo the other Garlean, he was still commanding in presence. She couldn’t help but notice, to watch him, to get to know him. To find a part of her craved for that self assuredness of his. To simply crave HIM. Sometimes she thought she would catch his eye and his own attention would linger upon her. Heart kicking up a notch in anticipation, but nothing ever coming next. Just a sly smirk from the tall man and he would turn his attention somewhere else. Oh, but she was catching on to his games by that point. 

It shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise really, to find herself pressed up against the door of a supply closet, caged in by his arms as he kissed her senseless. Her nails digging into the red fabric of his Garlond uniform he was currently wearing, as he pressed a thigh up between her legs and against her clothed core. A tiny gasp of breath between nearly violent kisses, ones that she met with equal fervor. His hand were under her top sliding the fabric up to allow him access to her breasts, those dexterous digits toying with her nipples with the same kind of precision that he showed in creating. The soft fabric pulled up and over her head to keep it out of the way a heartbeat later. Rocking against his thigh as a keen was ripped out of her, to only be swallowed up by his greedy mouth. Tongue dancing along with his as her hands gripped those silky short strands of hair, holding the tall male against her. Though that insistence wasn’t really necessary as he shifted their bodies to be more flush with one another. One hand left her breast to her hip to hike her up where he wanted her, not pausing to ask if it was what she wanted, if she was comfortable, just doing it in that self assured way he did everything. Having to break the kiss as she felt his rigid length, that was straining his pants, press up against her core. 

“Nero I-“ breath in broken pants as he hiked her skirt up to her waist, those playful fingers dipping into her underclothes and gliding against her wet folds, grazing against her clit like a butterflies wings as he dipped his head and laved at one nipple at the same moment. Any thought of what she was going to say had been slain. Mind wiped clean as she arched into his touch, helpless to anything but to be swept along with his pace. A pleased hum rumbled from him and vibrated straight to her core as he pressed his thumb lightly into her throbbing clit, pushing a digit into her sheath as he did so. The feeling of his erection pressing into her thigh only added to it as her hands trailed down from his hair to his broad shoulders, nails digging into the sturdy fabric of his uniform, head rolling back to thump lightly against the door she was pressed against. Moan of pleasure as he pumped at varying speeds, with this hand, adding another finger to spread her more fully. Keeping the same pressure and slow roll of his thumb though, ratcheting up her pleasure until she was complete putty in his hands. The throb of pleasure in her core seeming to pulse throughout her entire body.

It was a thrill, one to be in the closet, inside the Garlond building where that damn Cid could stumble upon them, and another, just the fact that it was her, THE Warrior of Light, in his arms. There had been an attraction, on his part at least, from the first time he had come across her. In battle she was a force of nature, beautiful and deadly. His need to compete with Cid was only matched with his growing need of her. When he had seen her interest in him begin to burn in those bright eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from giving in to that desire. Not immediately of course, part of the fun was watching her reaction as he turned the other way, it was like a chase, where he was pretending to be the prey. He’d seen similar looks from Cid at her, and Nero would be damned if he allowed something as sweet as this to be taken from him by the other Garlean. Lips twitching up into a smirk at the thought of Cid stumbling into them mid coitus caused another bolt of thrill to pulse through him. 

“You’re mine.” He husked against her skin as he broke his attention on those luscious orbs of flesh and claimed her lips in another dominating kiss. Moving his hands from her body, after giving her another couple pumps of his fingers, he shifted her a little so they were better aligned before attacking his thick belt and pants with a vengeance. Between the two of them, her hands moving down to help once she noticed what he was doing, the tight fitting pants got shoved down low on his thighs along with the boxer briefs. As his erection sprang free, he couldn’t help the groan as he felt the cooler air hit his flesh. Another as her hands traced along his length appreciatively, giving a light pump which only whetted his appetite for more. Taking ahold of his own length, bigger hands wrapping around his girth and her slighter hand, Nero guided the head of his erection to rest against the opening of her core. The tip pressed against desire slicked folds, and he paused there. Heart thundering away in his chest as she looked up to meet his gaze. A part of him had realized that she hadn’t given a response to his earlier statement, and so a brow slowly raised as she rocked lightly against him, desperation clearly stamped into her features.   
“You’re mine.” He husked again, dropping his lips down to hers to give a quick, consuming kiss before breaking it and watching her, somehow waiting, even with the crown of his member pressing into her hot inviting sheath. 

He said it again, and that time it caught her attention. It slowly dawned on her lust addled mind that, even this cocky, self assured man needed to hear this. ‘More layers than I thought’ hazily she thought that as she leaned into him and caught him into a kiss, nipping his full lower lip playfully before breathing her response against his ear, “I’m yours”, before trailing light biting kisses from his ear lobe down the strong column of his throat. A groan of satisfaction rumbled through him, and through her before he slammed his hips forward, the entire length of his member pushing into her in that one full thrust. A short cry of pleasure broke from her as his length stretched her completely, the feeling of his erection pulsing inside her, was nearly enough to unravel her. Nero didn’t give her a moment to catch her breath, to get used to the feeling of him stretching her, before he pulled out almost completely and then slammed home again, a soft smack of flesh as their hips met with the movement. One hand scrabbled for purchase on his frame, fingers curling into the fabric of his top, nearly white knuckled as the other slapped behind her, to curl around the door frame. Body bowing with pleasure, head once again thumped against the door with the action. His hands were curled across the expanse of her thighs, keeping her right where he wanted her as he picked up the pace, soft grunts of pleasure puffed against her heated skin as he leaned his head down next to her cheek. Tightening her legs against his hips, the heels of her boots catching a bit on the edge of his pants as she urged him closer. 

Faint noises of people working in the shop down the hall drifted every once in awhile to their ears as they pushed one another towards completion. Each time a loud noise would meet her ears, her motion would hitch and her breath would catch. Worry about being found out and the thrill of getting away with this a potent mix in her system. One that Nero seemed to have as well. With each stutter in their motions, he would pick it back up with vigor a beat later. His grip on her hips was nearly bruising at this point, and the lewd noise of his member pistoning in her weeping core was drowning out the noise from beyond their shelter. Swept away by him was an understatement at this point. Nero was the focal point of her very existence, it felt like this was the exact reason why she continued to draw breath.

“Close,” gasping breath as that word broke from her, her core tightening up around his length in a fluttering grip, and a sharp puff of air was his response. Both of their bodies were shaking lightly, teetering there on a precipice together, neither quite wanting this stolen moment to end. Eye lids fluttered shut as her whole body vibrated with need, desire at a maddening level within her, as a broken gasp, almost a sob slipped pass her lips as his tongue swirled along one pert nipple. Biting down on the pearl as he moved one hand to thumb her clit, pushing her over the edge with a sobbing gasp of his name. An answering grunt of pleasure met her ears as he gave another erratic half pump into her before his own release hit her. Hot release pumping into her, causing her body to twitch against his with another shot of pleasure. His mouth left her breast as he stood straighter, leaning his weight into her, pressing her more fully into the door as he caught his breath. His cheek pressed lightly against her mussed hair, hands moving to hold her around the waist, as her own released from her holds, to drape against his shoulders. A softer embrace, so at odds with the rougher coupling that they had just taken part of. Not wanting to lose the connection, even as she felt his body relax against her own, she kept her legs around his hips for a few more minutes. Slowly the noises of the others filtered back to them through the door. 

“Cid is going to be so mad we desecrated a part of his workshop.” A light musing, that she knew would please the man in her arms. She could feel his lips curl into a satisfied line against her hair. A moment later he pulled back so they were facing one another, his hair was just as much in a disarray as her own, and she gave a small huff of laughter before running her fingers lightly through the sweat slicked strands to put them back in place. One hand lingering to drop lightly against his sharp cheek bone as they gazed at one another. 

“You seem rather pleased with yourself.” Her own lips twitched up into a smile as his grew as he looked down at her. Masculine pride was evident in his visage as he slowly moved and began to set their clothing to rights. Both of them lingering in the others embrace as long as they could. Finally she had to loosen her hold about his hips, and slid down to stand on still, embarrassingly shaky legs. Still having to use the door as a brace to hold her weight, she leaned down to snag her top off the floor and brought it back over her head and settled it into place, smoothing out a few wrinkles, as Nero tucked himself back into his pants, and buckled the belt back into place. The feeling of their shared fluids slipping down her thighs, caused a light flush to stain her cheeks. Just opening her mouth to say something, Nero was already kneeling down and wiping up the mess with a cloth he must have grabbed from one of the shelves. He lingered at her inner thigh, leaning in close before placing a kiss there. Breath catching in her throat at the surprisingly gentle and loving action she was frozen, watching Nero as he then settled her skirt back down around her hips. He gave her a look, one she couldn’t truly read as he settled back onto his heels, looking up at her in quiet contemplation. 

“Today after we finish here for the evening,” he stood up to his full height, back to towering over her shorter frame, “meet me at the door.” There was a promise in those blue eyes of his, one that made her heart thump erratically in her chest, even after what they had just done with one another. One of his hands went to the small of her back, while the one that held the dirtied rag dropped the piece of cloth to the floor of the closet before opening the door and steering the two of them out. Her hair was still mussed and she didn’t even have a chance to straighten it out before they walked into the open floor where the others were working. Of course, Cid would look up as they entered, slowly he took in the two of them and their appearances. Nero’s pleasure was palpable as Cid’s eyes narrowed at the hand that was still on her body, as the two of them walked by. At the door Nero leaned down, in view of the others and placed a kiss upon her lips once more, eyes light with mirth as she gave him a small flush at the surprise kiss and attention they were getting. 

“Don’t forget to be here in the evening.” For what she could only guess, but gave him an affirmative in a nod just as he lightly pushed her through the door. The only thing she heard as the door slid shut was Cid yelling “Scaeva!”, before the heavy door muffled out the rest of the noise inside. She leaned against the door to the workshop with a small grin on her face for a bit. Taking in the view of Mor Dhona as she began to feel a buzz of anticipation. Thoughts of what the blonde could have in store for her this evening filling her mind as she pushed away from the door and walked over to the bar nearby. Already counting down the minutes until they were to meet up once more.


	10. The One that Didn't Quite Get Away-Silvairre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did this come from? Somewhere deep within my mind it seems. Been toying with the idea of doing some of the side characters from earlier on in the WoL's adventuring career, and Silvairre has always had a spot in my heart. Set somewhere around the Shadowbringers timeline, either before or after going to the First, I left it kind of open, except for after Ghimlyt Dark, so no real spoilers here.

It had felt like ages since she had been back in Gridania, and a mix of heartache, and celebration ruled over her. Every time she stepped foot back into this luscious city, she was reminded of a certain recalcitrant Elezen. The one who had helped shape her early on in her adventuring, and the one who had stolen a piece of her heart, and purposefully ignored it. Not having originally been from the Black Shroud, he had always looked down upon her and her endeavors to be a better archer. Even as coming back to where she started felt like a homecoming, she had a feeling he would fight that claim.   
“It always seems to be the overly prideful ones.” She mused over her most recent cup of ale. Originally having been surrounded by many in an impromptu party in the Carline Canopy, as the night progressed, people trickled away. Leaving her alone in the corner of the eatery, and giving her more than enough time to get deep into her cups. 

It was nice to let loose for once. Instead of constantly having to be on the go. Soon enough, she knew, she would be pulled back into what was happening with Garlemald, but for now, she could pretend to be back in a simpler time. A time when she could yearn for someone who seemed so out of reach, and as it turned out, she put herself out of reach not too soon after. 

“Miounne, another please!” She called out the elegant woman who ran the Carline Canopy, who gave her a bemused tilt of her lips in response. It was obvious to her that you had been waiting for someone in particular. Miounne had her theories as to who, and as she watched the other woman slowly lower her head to rest on her folded arms as she waited for her next drink. Deciding to finally get herself in the middle of that particular affair, she waved the waitress that was on shift, Naoh, over to her. 

"Please go to the Archers Guild and pass on a message for Silvairre to come here. A certain someone has been waiting quite awhile for him I dare say." Both she and Naoh glanced over to the Warrior of Light and then gave each other a knowing look. 

"Right away ma'am." Naoh smiled as she sat her serving tray down on the counter and quickly made her way out of the Carline Canopy and towards the guild.

The Warrior in Light, missed their quiet conversation, too caught up in her own thoughts to give anyone much attention at this point. The same thoughts kept cycling around endlessly in her mind. It wasn't until Miounne came over with another mug for her, that she looked up. Giving the tall Elezen female a smile, as she took the proffered drink. No words passed between the two women as Miounne left her alone, and letting the other woman fall back into her thoughts. Knowing that she would soon enough have the distraction that she needed.

When the normal waitress from the Carline Canopy first darted into the guild, Silvairre didn't give her a second thought, it wasn't until Luciane waved the female Miqo'te over to where he was with a small smirk on her face. Silvairre's brows furrowed as Naoh came up to him, almost thrumming with energy.

"Miounne says there is someone waiting for you at the Carline Canopy, and requests you to come as soon as you can." Someone, waiting for him? It didn't really make any sense to Silvairre. He wasn't exactly the most, outgoing of individuals, and usually if someone wanted something from him, they just came to him. The mystery of it was enough to pique his curiosity though, and he lowered his bow from where he had still had it pointed at a target and nodded brusquely. 

"I'll be along shortly then." He turned away from her, and it was obvious that the prideful Elezen had dismissed the shorter female, bringing his bow back up and quickly shooting the arrow that he had nocked. The arrow went straight to the center of the target, and he gave it a satisfied smirk. Naoh, gave a short bow before quickly heading back out, leaving him alone once more. He didn't want to seem too eager to head to the Carline Canopy, so he lingered a few more minutes. After all, it hadn't gotten passed his notice that a certain adventurer was back in town. Everyone had been a buzz with it, along with the fact that there had been a party at the aforementioned eatery. He had stayed away though, not knowing exactly how his arrival would have been taken by the woman. Lowering his bow after shooting a few more arrows into the target, he leaned it against its rest, and rolled his shoulders before slowly making his way to the Carline Canopy. Deciding that he had spent enough time dawdling. 

That was how he came to be standing at the entrance, starring at the lithe female who was drinking by the large stained glass. He would be loathe to admit it, but he was frozen by her appearance. He had somehow forgotten how arresting her appearance was. How he had ignored that while she had been thrust into his tutelage, was truly beyond him. Silvery blue eyes narrowed before he glanced over to where Miounne stood behind her counter and the other Elezen just raised her brows, and canted her head to the side towards the Warrior of Light. So, it truly was her that he was to see then. Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, Silvairre walked with his usual amount of purpose over to where she was sitting. Pausing before her table, quiet for being unsure of what to say to her. 

A familiar presence slowly came into her awareness, and she looked up to see the svelte form of Silvairre. With just the right amount of alcohol swimming in her system at this point, she gave him a full-hearted smile as she leaned back in her seat just a bit to get a better look at the tanned Elezen. Time had continued to be kind to him, and he honestly looked barely any different than when she had first spied him. 

"Silvairre, it's truly a pleasure to see you again. Please, join me for a drink or two won't you?" She waved him to the seat next to her, and it was a few thunderous heartbeats worth of time, where they gazed at one another before he slowly, almost reluctantly sat down in the seat that she had motioned to. Begrudgingly he took the mug of ale when Miounne sat it front of him. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting there, with Silvairre and getting him to drink with her. It caused an electric jolt to skate down her spine as he gave her a glance before starting to drink. Hiding her smile behind her mug as she took another quick pull from it. Having a whole new reason to imbibe at this point. A little more liquid courage to help her continue the evening now that the person that her heart had been yearning for, was before her. 

Some time later, and many drinks later, Silvairre couldn't help but give the woman next to him a quizzical look, one brow raised as he sighed. His body felt tingly and lighter than usual, but he was no where as far gone as she was. They had passed a few hours drinking, and mostly of her talking about what she had seen and experienced. He had kept tight lipped about what he had been up to. Rarely had he done anything nearly as heroic as she, nor seen as many battlefields. Not to say that he had stayed completely out of everything, which he truthfully hadn't. He had been there at the Ghimlyt, had spied her across a distance of the battlefield, but had lost sight of her not too soon after that. Then, she had cut quite the figure, running ahead into battle, and now, now, she leaned against him, one arm tucked into one of his. She had taken his usual rangers cap off of his head and was currently toying the the brim of it as she looked up at him. He couldn't read the expression there in her eyes, but that didn't stop his heart from beating a little faster. A little more out of his control than he would like. Being originally an archer of the God's Quiver, he should have more control than this, he NORMALLY did. Silvairre wanted to be scathing to her once more, just as he had been so long ago, but couldn't bring himself to be like that anymore. It had been too long, it just seemed so much more tedious, it was-

"What do you truly think of me Silvairre?" Her question ground his thoughts to a halt, and once again he stopped his normally biting remarks from spilling forth. The last couple of years, he had his edges smoothed, in no little part because of her. She had a way of tearing down peoples preconceptions and views and making them rebuild from the ground up. 

"What do YOU think, I think of you? Certainly a bit better than not being a friend." Definitely had thoughts of her in a better light. Had for awhile, but still, stubborn enough to not act upon it. His heart thumped in his chest at the look that she was giving him though. It was like she was truly looking deep within him, into his heart, and figuring out the truth for herself.

What did she think, he thought of her? What kind of backwards...there was too much alcohol in her system to try and spare with him with the same kind of circular word play. Looking up into his still mostly clear gaze, she could feel her body shiver in want just from that. Oh, truly, how the mighty fall. She had fallen hard for this gruff and stand offish male, and it hadn't gotten any better over the years. So, instead of playing his game, she decided to answer the question as if he had posed it instead.

"For a long time I've harbored...no, I guess I've nurtured-" That didn't sound right either, and honestly, did she have to say it? She started to talk herself out of it, even before she had truly began. 'But, look at how he is letting you stay near him. When have you ever seen him allow another to hold him as such?' Her mind argued with her, and her gaze dropped down from his arresting face, to where she was nestled against him. Having had dragged her seat to sit right next to him, at some point during their evening there at the table. He'd allowed it. Silvairre had allowed her all sorts of liberties that the Elezen wouldn't have let her get away with oh so long ago. A part of her knew this, and a part of her had a guess as to WHY he was allowing her to do it. 'He'd probably let you do more' her mind supplied as she slowly raised her gaze back up his body, she could feel her cheeks heat even more, already having had a slight flush to them from drinking. 

She gave in to that thought, indeed, she didn't really fight it. Instead, she gripped his arm tight, even as she stood on slightly wobbly legs and leaned in close. Those blue eyes regarding her in a curious fashion, as Silvairre stayed absolutely still as she brought her lips to one of his finely tipped ears.

"I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do." It was a soft thing, the way she spoke, not quite a whisper, not quite speaking clearly. That was all the warning she gave before she brought her other hand to one finely sculpted cheek and dropped her lips onto his. A shudder of pleasure going down her body just from that small of contact. It had been something that she had wanted to do for so, so long. A sharp inhalation from him, was the immediate response, and one she took full advantage of. Pressing more fully into the kiss, swiping her tongue against his lower lip with a soft sigh of want. Silvairre had continued to sit there, still, almost like a statue. She pulled back after a moment though, heart in her throat, suddenly rethinking her more brash behavior. The look he was giving her though, her heart started to pound a malm a minute. Bright blue eyes were darker, as he looked at her, those aristocratic brows lowered in a way she hadn't seen before. 

They stayed in that position for what felt like a short lifetime, before his lips moved, but no noise was made. A more direct look came over him, and he slowly stood up from the table, and she had began to give him space, but he pulled her back in close to him. Making her stumble into the expanse of his body, the action causing her whole body to feel flush, but she didn't get a chance to truly enjoy it, before he was tugging her along with him. The room seemed to spin, and everything but Silvairre seemed so hazy. Somehow, he had maneuvered them into an inn room, his gaze more heated than even the desert of Thanalan at noon. Somehow she was being slowly backed up towards the bed, his hands wandering against her form, pulling the buckles and stays of her outfit open expertly. Articles of her clothing dropped onto the floor as they moved across the room, both of them allowing them to stay wherever they fell. Her mind seemed to be working as slow as molasses as she dropped gracelessly onto the bed that was suddenly behind her knees. A gasp of surprise left her as he followed her down a moment later. 

Her hands had caught up faster than her mind, as she worked to get his uniform off of him.   
Once she got the tunic up and over his head, her eyes dropped down to rove slowly over the lean expanse of his chest and abdomen. Enjoying the view of tanned skin above her, and allowing her hands to trail down his pecs, down the lightly ridged line of his abs, before starting to work on getting his pants off of him. His mouth was back on hers in a demanding kiss, as his hands trailed along her hips as he tugged her shorts off of her. The fact that her boots and leg gear was already off of her, hadn't registered until there was no resistance from him slipping the shorts down her body and dropping them to the side. 

"I do hope you will forgive my forwardness." Those words were said in a husky voice against her lips, and they reminded her of the past. When they had been in the forest together, hunting down that rogue Miqo'te. How differently that same phrase could be used, and how different her reaction to hearing them was. A breathless noise, somewhere between a moan and a laugh bubbled up as she gazed into his eyes. Hands going up to his dark hair and tugging him closer, somehow, ever closer. Her body arching up against his, anticipating the instinctual dance they were heading towards.

"No forgiveness needed if it's wanted." She managed to voice that thought clearly. Miracle upon miracles there. So far gone did she feel, so ready to fall into what they were to share. Those words seemed to be the right thing to say though, as he dropped down more against her, his weight settling over her body, pressing her more fully into the bed and his hard length rocking against the inside of her thigh in a most delightful way. The room spun, and even as she felt grounded by his presence, she felt weightless as she moved against him. 

Hands wandered one another's bodies in desperate sweeps, his own finally settled on the backs of her thighs, pulling her open softly after having worked her body to a high she couldn't get down from without that most perfect fall. A small noise left Silvairre a moment before he entered her. A muffled cry of pleasure poured from her as his larger body stretched her to the limit. The feeling of her heart throbbing in her core made her want to whimper in sweet rapture as Silvairre fully seated himself within her. The two of them shared a breathless moment as he eased his hands back up her body, after making sure she had her legs wrapped around his lean hips just as he wanted them. Those large, warm palms teased up her ribs, and dexterous fingers spread out along the bottom of her breasts. Almost touching, and teasing with that ghost of feeling. 

"Don't stop." Her soft plea was all he needed, to begin a short and quick rhythm. Her smaller body arching up against his so sweetly, Silvairre knew this wouldn't be a long foray for either of them as he trailed kisses down, from her cheek, to her jawline, throat to the flair of her collarbone. His back arching to accommodate this as he snapped his hips up into her in a desperate pace. Years, it felt like, that they had danced around one another. Years that there had been this building tension, some of it, he hadn't even paid attention to. Now, it was all he could think about. How much time he had wasted in fighting something as silly to fight. Her hands gripped him just as sweetly as her core did, enjoying the feeling of her fingers tugging in his hair as much as he was moving within her. A gasping mantra of his name, as if calling out to one of the twelve, or for deliverance urged him forward, and he felt the answering tightening in his lower back as he neared the peak.

Writhing against him, legs holding onto his pistoning hips as tightly as they could, she was pulled along in the pace he set. Always following the Wildwoods lead it seemed, but she didn't chafe under it, she never had, and with this particular endeavor, there was no way she would. Her vision had blanked as she got closer to the edge, and it took a few erratic heartbeats worth of time, to realize it was because her eyes had fluttered shut. Opening them just in time to see his tousled black head drop down and take one aching peak into his mouth, teeth playing against her nipple, as his tongue swirled. It was enough, and it felt like her very essence splintered as her orgasm hit her. Body clenching against his own as she cried out his name in a broken cry, one he answered a few thrusts later as he found his own completion. His body slumped slowly down against her own, and her arms wrapped around his torso to keep him there as their gasping breaths started to slow. 

She felt herself begin to drift. Between the long day and alcohol, it was too hard to keep her eyes open. Though, when Silvairre began to stir, to move away, she held on to him all the more.  
"Stay, please." She mumbled into his chest, from her position still underneath him. A soft sound, almost like a sigh left him, but surprisingly, the Elezen didn't move away from her. The only thing Silvairre did, before the two of them drifted off into a exhausted slumber, was to roll them to their sides. Keeping his arms around her, and shifting their legs a bit to be more comfortable, before the call of sleep became too overwhelming. 

Silvairre woke slowly the next day, the sunlight slowly pouring in through the window rousing him. A warmth against him, and waking in a room he didn't immediately recognize, slowly brought the night before back to mind. He froze as the very much naked female body resting flush against him, shifted. Heart thumping oddly in his chest as he looked down at the tousled head of hair, down to a delicate nose and slender body. It took until she blinked awake for it to fully settle in. He had slept with the Warrior of Light, had taken her body with his own, like a randy teen. He-felt like his heart melted sickeningly in his chest as she gave him a lazy, love filled smile. 

"Morning." Her voice was throaty from sleep and it caressed his senses like velvet. He hated how much he enjoyed waking up to this. How he could easily want to wake like this every day. Maybe that was why he had tried to keep his distance, he realized. It would hurt too much to have a taste of something, and then to have to let it go. He opened his mouth to say something, what, he wasn't sure but she moved them with a sudden movement, so she was settled on top of his body. 

She had thought it just a sweet dream, but feeling him against her, that following morning. To wake to see those silvery blue eyes looking down at her in an almost dazed expression, let her know it had been real. For once. One glorious night, and she was hooked. She felt her smile widen as he looked up at her, hair rumpled just like the bedding he was pressed in to. It was a good look, she decided. Her growly, Wildwood Elezen, certainly wore the morning after look quite well. It made a devious idea form in her mind, and she went with it. Not letting her talk herself out of it, before she swept down against him, and gave him a lingering kiss. Nipping at his slightly fuller lower lip before looking back at him and taking stock of his expression. It was heated, just as she had been hoping.

"You shouldn't play games first thing in the morning." He groused, as if she had done it simply to rile him. Which honestly, she might do some other time. Now though, as snippets of the night before filtered in, she wanted a repeat. A time that she could fully remember to see if it had been just as good as her memory seemed to make it out to be. 

"Oh, then. I suppose I will just have to continue then. No games from me Silvairre." His name was the last thing she said for awhile as she traced another kiss on his lips. It settled over the both of them, much much later that day, after a few more bouts of lovemaking, that this would be a normal reoccurring thing for the two of them. Not that either of them were about to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small list of side characters to have stories done with, so expect some more of these characters to crop up in the future. I hope Silvairre isn't too out of character, but it's hard to think of how he might have changed from the very beginning of the WoL's career, to current times. Let me know what you think.


	11. Tell Me What You Need-Thancred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some Shadowbringers spoilers ahead! if you haven't gotten passed the level 77 MSQ bits, there might be some light spoils for you ahead. I tried to keep it pretty vague, but it's still there.

Dropping lightly down next to Thancred as he sat in front of the fire. She couldn't help but notice the pensive look on his face. Sitting this close to him, the Warrior of Light could feel the warmth of his body against her thigh. Warming her just as much as the fire was in the cool night of Amh Araeng. Him shifting in his place a bit caught her attention, bringing her mind back to the present and not what they had just been doing. They had just finished diving into the, what had felt like never ending, well. Weary from the fight with the unusual Lightwarden at the end, but even with the feeling of the light pulsing in her body, there was a different thrill starting to course there. 

"You seem unexpectedly solemn after everything. Tell me your thoughts?" She tried coaxing the handsome Hyur into discussion, but those hazel eyes shifted from the fire to her own, and kept that burning intensity. Her blood started to heat for a completely different reason now, as their gazes seemed lock on one another.

Where should he start? Thancred didn’t have a clue as they sat side by side, almost touching. His mind swirled with different emotions, concerns, dreams and hopes, both new and old. With her so close, they definitely were more in regards with his dear Warrior of Light than what normally plagued him. Each time he looked at her, it was like a sudden burst of fresh air. That feeling has been the same ever since he’d first met her, all those years ago in Thanalan. A sweet twisting of old guilt, jealousy and love burned in his chest as he took a small breath as he gathered his wayward thoughts. 

“I do not even know where to begin.” Honesty, it seemed would treat him the best, and the way she shifted closer to him as he spoke, Thancred knew that she had noticed it. How unusual was it truly for him to speak thus? Even he didn’t have an answer for that which wouldn’t be vague. 

Reacting to not only the pitch of his quiet voice, but by how he had leaned more fully over. Elbows resting on his thighs as his gaze was riveted to the fire. She could all but see the thoughts swirl by, in his light hazel gaze. The desire to fold him into her embrace was nearly overwhelming, but as always, she was unsure of how he would react to that. Normally Thancred was smooth and easy going when it came to the ladies, but with her, he seemed to keep her at arms length. It had confused her for a long time, and as the years went by, began to hurt. 

“With Ryne now as she is, with that strife settled, I had thought everything would be clearer.” A self mocking smile twisted his lips as he chanced a glance to her, their gazes locking and she suddenly wasn’t sure if the heat she saw within those depths was causes by the fire before them, or from something within. What she did know was, she suddenly felt breathless. 

“It is not so?” The words fell from her in a graceless heap, voice a little lower than she had been going for, as she looked up at him. Oh, there was definitely heat in his eyes at this point, and she was helpless but to feel an answering ember kindle within her. A silence that was heavy with sweet, sweet tension over came the two of them as Thancred shifted in his seat to meet her gaze more fully. 

“Always, I seem to go back in the past, and there are regrets.” One hand reaching for her own, and grasps it lightly. Her own fingers tightened in his hold, as she leans closer to him yet. Mouth feels dry as she swallows roughly as her thoughts tried desperately to gather into a semblance of order. 

“Regrets? Of what exactly?” She knew what she had regrets of, but it wasn’t until he breathed his response, that she realized that his own would line up with hers. 

“For trying to stop us from becoming something more.” The timbre of his voice made a shiver of desire skate down her back and a little gasp left her parted lips as she quickly looked up into his handsome mien. She hadn’t even been aware that her gaze had lowered until then. Cheeks feeling hot as her heart started to pound out a rough staccato in her chest. 

“Then...we share that regret it seems.” The next moment, her lips were pressed into his with all the pent up desperation that was pounding within her, begging for release now that it had an outlet. She wasn’t sure which of them gasped into the kiss, perhaps both of them, as his hands were then pulling her against him. Made to straddle his hips as Thancred groaned into the kiss, delving his tongue hotly into her mouth, hands tightening in her hair into fists, as he all but devoured her. Both of them saying the things that they couldn’t form properly with words, with actions. 

Her hands were busy running under his jacket, pushing the heavy fabric down and off of him, before running back up his arms, to smooth down his abdomen. Mapping out each rise of muscle and plane of smooth skin that made up his figure. Meeting each of his breath stealing kisses with equal fervor. Each kiss, each stroke of their hands as they worked to divest one another of their clothes so they could feel more of each other, seemed to echo the phrase “I love you”. Each time she felt like she would cry out in pleasure when he touched her, he would take that sound into his own being. The two of them, somehow keeping mindful of the others who were fast asleep in their tents a short distance away from where the two of them were. 

Thancred placed a few more fierce kisses against her plush lips before he had to break the contact, breath sawing in and out of him roughly as his Warrior rocked against him. A flush staining her cheeks, all the way down to the swell of her breasts. Each time her hands traced down his body, he would shiver at the feeling. Little ripples of pleasure skated along his body at the attention. He wasn’t going to admit it, especially at this point in time, that it had been a long time since he had been with another. Originally he was blaming it on getting over his possession by Lahabrea, but the truth had been his infatuation with the woman currently in his grasp. He’d already been completely infatuated with her, but unwilling to admit it, even to himself. 

“You’re beautiful.” The words were rough, more of a growl against the soft skin of the top of her breast, as he worked her bottoms off, and teased a finger against her slick folds. At the feeling of how wet she already was, and the shuddering exultation of breath at his touch, he felt his erection twitch with want in his pants. Just managing to stop a groan of leaving him by twirling his tongue around one pert nipple, her body arching against his as she moaned deeply in her throat, one of her hands going up to muffle herself as he worked on priming her body. 

It was nearly too much, and he was still just playing with her. As she rocked against his hand, that was nestled between her thighs, she could feel his hardness brush against the inside of her leg. That is what her body was weeping for, and Thancred surely knew that, but it didn’t speed up his ministrations at all. It gave it all more or an edge, a part of her understood his own building need by how focused he became. Body shaking as he teased her nearly to the peak, she gripped the snowy strands of his hair and jerked his head up, to claim his mouth once more. A low groan vibrated from him, into her at the action. Her Hyur seemed to enjoy a bit of rough sport. A piece of delicious information that she would tuck away to explore at a later date as a particularly devious twist of his hand caused her to gasp against his lips. Her whole body felt inflamed, in desire and in slight embarrassment. Her desire was coating his hand, and with each press against, and into her, he brought more. 

“Stop teasing.” A broken plea as her body shivered against his, want the only thing filling her to capacity at that moment. She could feel his lips twist up into a smile against her own a heartbeat before his hand left her. The sudden feeling of being empty, her core clenching around nothing, nearly made her want to weep. She looked down to watch as Thancred quickly worked on getting his pants and small clothes pulled down off his hips, the belt with his ammo dropping to the ground with a heavy thump. A tiny distraction, until his erection was pulled free from its confines. Eyes were trapped upon the proud tool of the male she was on top of. The crown of his member glistening with pre, and she subconsciously ran her tongue against her lower lip at the view. Her core clenching in anticipation as she saw it twitch under her scrutiny, and a low mewl bubbled up with her need as he nudged the broad head against her entrance. His hands bracketed on her hips, fingers playing along the flair of her hips as he huffed out a sound close to a laugh. 

“That’s part of the fun though, dear.” Thancred trailed soft kisses against her throat as his words seemed to melt into her skin. Her heart froze up in her chest at that sweet endearment, and her breath left her in a shuddering sigh as she cupped his lean cheeks with her hands. Bringing his lips up to her own, as she lowered herself onto his length. It was his turn to gasp out at the feeling, and with that, her heart started it’s reckless race of pounding against her ribs. She bit her lip as she had to break the kiss, as his length slipped into her. The full feeling leaving her ever breathless as she fully seated herself onto him. A murmur of appreciation and encouragement was placed against her lips by her Hyur lover. Urging her on, into at first a jerky rhythm, but Thancred helped guide her into one that pleased the both of them. His hands on her hips, helping to guide her, even as his own hips snapped up in time with it, each thrust making their connection complete and a little gasp to escape her at the force. Small words of love kept being breathed against one another as she rode him, her thighs and hips burning with the strain as the two of them got closer to climax. 

A new level of desperation painting her actions as she felt her body tighten, closer and closer to splintering. Chasing that release blindly, and from the small sounds Thancred was making, he was nearing his own. Her rhythm started to stutter as the pre-climax boneless feeling tried to take control, and Thancred picked up on it. Renewing his own pace, he pumped up into her with a look of utter abandon as his fingers grip on her hips neared bruising levels as he helped keeping her moving. A couple more thrusts from him and her vision went white as she came apart in his arms, a voiceless cry of pleasure escaping her as her back arched at the force of it, an answering groan was her only warning before Thancred released. His voice a broken whisper as he said her name like a prayer. She dropped boneless against him, legs dropping loosely on either side of his lean hips as her head dropped to rest against his shoulder. His arms came up to around her shoulders, tugging her close into a hug as they tried to quietly catch their breaths. Her fingers were tracing small designs onto the back of his neck as she cuddled into the heat of his body. 

“I must say-“ Thancred spoke up after a few minutes of silence, a small chuckle lacing his voice, “as far as love confessions go, this one was certainly assertive.” She felt her cheeks heat back up, and she burrowed her face more fully into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Embarrassment at realizing that she hadn’t even said the words, nor had he, before they had done the deed. Giving a long, faux suffering, sigh, she mumbled the words against him. She could feel his body shake with his mirth even as he asked her to repeat herself, in a quiet voice. 

“I love you Thancred. Even if you can be a teasing ass.” She spoke the words against the shell of his ear before meeting his gaze. A matching grin on their faces before they leaned in and kissed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been so many Thancred stories that started in my mind, but this is the first time that one actually got finished. Hopefully there will be more for him in the future, since those other thoughts that haven't gotten fully realized are still bouncing around in the back of my mind.


	12. Caught You-Foulques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't done the lancer quests, go give it a whirl! This poor dude needs some more love. This wasn't even a planned story to write any time soon, it just sort of happened. It's been ages since I've cranked out a story in the matter of a day as well, so I hope this reads alright.

He’d been chaffing over so many things, had been so bitter and caught up with the past, but she had still felt herself being pulled into him none the less. Like a moon being pulled into the sweet pull of a planet, to orbit it. The more she had interacted with the Duskwight, the more she saw the softer side of him. The more, she realized almost too late, she had started to fall in love with him. Their initial meeting had been spotty, but as she had spent more time with him, he had softened, had relented to spending time with her. She had thought they had been building at the very least a friendship. It seems, she had been wrong. 

Foulques twirled his spear into a battle ready position. Those arresting pink irises were narrowed with those snowy white brows pulled low on his handsome face as a snarl twisted his normally appealing lips down. A small huff of frustration left her, as her grip on her own lance tightened. She didn’t want to cross arms with him. Not like this. It wasn’t right that he felt cornered like this, and as he lunged forward on the offensive, a choked noise, akin to a sob left her as she brought her lance up to parry the attack. The strength behind the blow causing her to slide back on her heels, trying desperately to keep her balance as she had to spin quickly to meet his next strike. It was like the years of pent up frustration that had been building inside of him, was being released, and she was awed by the ferocity of it. So different than how he fought those many weeks ago. 

“Foulques please! Let us talk this through. I have no fight with you.” She tried to reason out, pleading through clenched teeth as she swung her lance in a horizontal arc, knocking his spears head off its trajectory for her body. His answer was a shake of his head and a snarl, the sound much like that of a wounded animal, not realizing that it was a hand of peace being offered before it. 

“For years I’ve been held back. Pushed to the side because of what I am. Never able to get ahead, simply because of my race.” Oh, yes, this was a lancing of a festering wound. One she didn’t know truly how to help with, so she decided to take him fully on. Maybe, if she could help him burn this out of his system, bring him to a stop, she could reason it out with him. So, she steadied her breath and with the next attack he sent her way, she met it with equal force. Deciding that just staying on the defensive wasn’t going to get her anywhere. 

They had been fighting for some time. Arms shaking as she continued to match him, no start to over take him, as Foulques also began to tire. Sweat making her grip slip on the shaft of her lance as she continued to press her advantage, and with a small cry she managed to twist her lance and get his weapon flying out of his grip. Both of them were breathing heavily, but he still had a wild, almost trapped look on his face. Heart lurching in her chest as he started to take steps backwards, she met him, step for step, and it wasn’t until he was just three steps from the edge of the cliff side that her eyes widened. Realizing what could happen, if she didn’t get him stopped. 

“Foulques, wait-“ Not getting the chance to finish her warning he before he spoke. His words seemed rushed, anxious and he took a couple more steps back, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as he started to take that third step. In a swift move, with more energy than she had thought she had left, she flung her lance away from her, letting it fall where it would and darted forward. Time seemed to slow down, as she ran towards him, going for as much speed as she could, and him realizing that there was nothing for his step to land on as he started to slip off the edge of the cliff. ‘No, no, no, no! Catch him, you have to catch him!’ Her mind screamed, and without her knowing, those words slipped out as she lunged for the tall Elezen. 

Breath catching in her throat as terror of not saving him tried to overtake her. Stretching out her hand towards him, she could feel the tears pooling, slipping free as she cried out to him. He jerked his hand out to her, as she did so, the same terror beating in her chest, mirrored on his face. ‘Get him, get him-‘ a chant as she dashed to the very edge, stretched out and grasped his hand, ‘Got him!’ Twisting her body, leaning sharply back as she planted her feet on the edge, throwing all of that momentum backwards, and bringing him back onto safe land. Her other arm grabbing a hold of him as they stumbled a couple of steps away from the ledge and then collapsed. Breath heaving out of her as the rough ground first slammed into her back and then Foulques followed her down, his body partially covering her own as he tried to not fall on top of her. Both of them lay gasping there, on the ground. Shaking from both the strain of the battle and the adrenaline from that save from near death. 

“Gods, Foulques.” A sobbing gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her in a tight embrace. Her nose pressed tightly against the smooth line of his throat, breathing in his scent. Trying to talk herself out of the panic, to remind her that she had gotten to him in time. 

He was frozen in place, weight resting on his elbows on either side of her head, one leg pressed between the two of hers, and her crying against his skin. Heart pounding raucously in his chest at his situation, and probably also from having just nearly fallen to a certain death. None of this had gone how he had imagined. At no point in his musings had he ever thought that the pretty newest lancer recruit would be pressed up against him. Trying to catch his breath didn’t seem to be in his future though, as he slowly, hesitantly ran one gauntlet clad hand lightly against her head, long silky tendrils of hair slipping through his fingers. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ his voice was shaky and he still seemed to vibrate against her with nerves, and she didn’t understand why he was apologizing. Apologizing! She hadn’t ever thought he would, that he knew what it meant to apologize. Though, a part of her knew it was because he normally wouldn’t get the chance to do so. That made her heart ache all over again, and with a small noise, even she didn’t know the emotion behind, she caught hold of his sharp cheekbones, fingers digging so lightly into that dusky skin and slanted her lips against his. He didn’t respond immediately, it was like he became made of stone for several seconds, more tears slipped down her cheeks as she placed more kisses against his lips. Quick, desperate kisses that were full of rioting emotions, swinging from warm and joyous, to an almost bitter upset. Her heart stuffed full with still the fear of almost losing him, and then excited that she hadn’t. 

He must have picked up on that, as she started to pull back from the kisses, Foulques followed her down and pressed his advance at that point. Coming alive against her as he met her kiss for kiss. Her fingers slid up into his ash tipped hair, carding through the sweaty strands, as their tongues dueled. A moan reverberated between the two of them as their bodies slid against one another. Rocking lightly in an age old rhythm, that quickly made the two of them frustrated with the amount of gear they were both wearing. Foulques broke the kiss suddenly, almost ripping himself completely away from her, but her grip on him kept him in place. Her legs coming up quickly to hold his hips in place. Even as something like anxiety colored his face, a small groan of pleasure fell passed his lips. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” His brows were creased as he forced those words out, and she didn’t know why he would say that. Why shouldn’t they continue? Her heart and body ached for him, and as he rubbed a thumb lightly along the curve of her cheek, with the rest of his hand cupping the side of her head, he spoke the words that made her want to growl. 

“Because of what I am, and what I’ve done.” Of what he was? Why did that constantly come up with whenever they were having a discussion? She hadn’t originally come from the Black Shroud, and honestly even if she had, she doubted that his race would have played any more of a role in her attraction than it did now. 

“Oh, you silly man. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.” She tugged his head down to hers, tapping his forehead lightly against her own and holding him there, looking directly into those pink eyes of his. 

“At the end of the day, it is you who has ensnared me and my heart, no one else. What clan you were born to doesn’t change that. As far as what you’ve done. There isn’t anything that can’t be worked through. Ywain is an ally, don’t write him off yet.” A kiss followed those words, and his eyes fluttered shut sweetly as she said the next words against his lips, “and I am your ally. I won’t leave your side no matter what.” Trailing her fingers up against the graceful tips of his ears as she kissed him again, with more passion this time. Something he must not have been able to find another argument against for with a groan of surrender, Foulques renewed his own ardent attention on her body, with vigor. 

Bodies thrumming with need, they worked on quickly divesting one another of their gear. Shaking hands, slowing the two of them down and at one point, she let out a laugh against him as he growled with frustration at trying to unbuckle her boots, finally getting them undone and flung them away into the growing pile of gear. Foulques trailed kisses back up her legs, hovering over the juncture of her thighs, but only teasingly blew a breath there against her heated skin before continuing up her body. A small moan of frustration at the tease was her response as she traced her hands up the lean, muscular expanse of his body. His body, absolutely dwarfed hers, and as he stretched out, over her, it caused a thrill to go through her. His arms braced once more on either side of her head, he worked his way up, ghosting kisses against her breast, her collarbones, the column of her throat, to her jaw, and just as she thought he would kiss her properly once again, he went to the side of her mouth, just on the edge. A pout twisted her lips down as she tried to move her head to catch his lips with her own, but he moved out of the way, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She would have continued to complain, but he chose that moment to move his hips. His erection teasing her folds as he rocked against her. The crown of his length rubbed deliciously against her clit causing her to gasp and rock against him.

Foulques was chaffing at his inexperience, but as he moved against her experimentally, it seemed he was doing something right. Sweet moans of pleasure greeted his ears as he moved against her, the slickness of her desire slowly coating his member and causing his heart to pound irregularly in his chest. Vibrant eyes were closed, making it so he couldn’t read her that way, but the high color in her cheeks was a dead give away to her pleasure. Moving an arm down to help guide his length to her entrance, he felt uncertainty well up inside him once more, still not believing that he could actually be her choice. A sweet purr of desire rolled from her to him as she rocked her hips up, taking in the first couple of inches of his erection in to her hot sheath. A small gasp was ripped from him at the sensation before his hips mindlessly snapped forward in one long thrust to enter her. A cry split the air, from the woman beneath him, before she caught his lips with her own once more in a desperate kiss, teeth and lips clashing hotly with his own, causing him to lose whatever mind he had control left with, and they rutted against one another. 

There was nothing delicate about the way he took her for the first time. Just wordless demands from the both of them to one another. It felt much like how they had dueled, but with each thrust of his body into her own, instead of feeling backed into a corner, it was filled with a desperate freedom of love. She hadn’t even known she was speaking out loud until each time she thought “I love you”, Foulques shuddered and quietly, brokenly said it back to her. Her grip on him tightening as they rocketed into a shattering orgasm, his own hitting just before her own slammed through her, with the same kind of ferocity as having been blown back by Ifrit’s powers. Keening out his name as she slumped down against the ground in a near boneless heap, as he gasped out against her, his body shaking against her own at the power of his release. Even as he slowly sank down against her, he seemed to show care to not crush her. Fingers working in her hair to smooth out tangles that he had put there earlier. Those long lean digits shaking lightly in response as the two of them began to settle. 

“When we get back to Gridania, I-“ Foulques paused as he tried to think of the best way to say what he wanted, but it all sounded so poorly put, that he just spit out what was there already. Too tired and frazzled by their afternoon to make anything too eloquent. It wasn’t in his nature to do so anyway. 

“I wish to be able to have a proper date, and-“ a hard swallow of his throat before rushing on, “to be able to do this again. Though perhaps after not nearly dying and somewhere more proper than the ground in Alder Springs.” Shame started to heat his neck as he realized that having taken her here like this, it only fed into what the others thought of Duskwights. That they were just savages, criminals and cutthroats with no decency. His mind started to spiral back into that downward trail until her hands cupped his cheeks and she placed a kiss upon his brow. Those spiraling thoughts snapped back into nothingness, leaving him once again, blessedly feeling content. 

“That, my dear Foulques, sounds splendid. I certainly didn’t mind this first setting overly much though.” A playfully wicked grin was on her lips as he looked back at her face, and his heart gave a little thump in response. Oh, he could get used to this treatment, and he felt a small hesitant smile stretch over his face, which only made her own widen into a full smile, that which warmed up the insides of his heart to an almost painful degree.


	13. Decadent Desserts-Aymeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little what if, that is a pretty common what if, taking place in the Heavensward MSQ. This was a request by a friend.

Heart fluttering wildly in her rib cage as she looked down upon the letter of invitation. The Lord Commander had truly invited her to have dinner with him that evening, and there she was waffling about what to wear. Would wearing a dress seem too much? Would it seem like she was expecting more from the night? Just wearing her armor or something casual just didn’t seem proper, and honestly, she wished to make an impression on the handsome Elezen. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat as she selected a dress for the night. Praying to the twelve that she hadn’t been reading his intentions wrong. 

When Aymeric saw her enter the dining room, having been let in by his butler, he felt his heart stutter within his chest. The dress had a distinct foreign design, and it had clearly had a warmer climate in mind than what Ishgard had. A long slit ran up the sides of the dress, and each step she took, showed a distracting amount of smooth leg. He felt his throat dry in reaction, and could initially just give his best attempt at a smile, though it felt strained as he stepped up to her. 

“I’m so glad you came. I wasn’t sure if I was to expect you or not.” Those words surprised her and an answering flutter of anxiety beat around in her as she quickly shook her head in denial as she took a small step forward and placed a hand on his forearm. 

“I wouldn’t miss having dinner with you. Especially after you invited me.” The words were spoken in a rush and she felt her cheeks heat a little as she realized, that she might have given a bit more of her true feelings away with how she said that. She couldn’t find it in herself to regret it overly much as she saw a boyish smile race across Aymeric’s features. The hint of a blush on his high cheekbones. 

“Then I’m glad. Come, let’s sit and eat. You can perhaps regale me with tales of your most recent adventures?” Aymeric felt like a teenager, chatting up his heartthrob . Desperately hoping that it wasn’t too obvious how nervous he was as she smiled up at him and gave an affirmative.

The entire meal, she tried to keep her mind off of how good he looked in his attire. So different from the normal gear he wore while attending to work or on the battlefield. His armor cut a fine figure on him, but this, this let her see more clearly the fine lines of his body, and not even talking about getting lost in the Churning Mists could keep her mind from wandering to how fine he looked, or daydreaming about what he would look like without. Really though, there was only so much a lady could handle. It hadn’t been obvious at the beginning of the meal, or perhaps it was simply, she couldn’t believe it, but as they had finished the main course and sat there, talking about little things, did she catch on to some of the more sly things he was saying. The small things he was doing. As the dishes were removed from in front of them, and were replaced with dessert, and the butler left them alone again, did the words pour forth. An excited pattering in her heart as she confronted the dark haired Elezen across from her. 

“If I didn’t know any better, good Ser, I’d say you were trying to woo me.” More breathless than playful, but as he turned that charming, dare she say roguish, smile upon her, she knew she would have been breathless at that point. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he leaned forward in his seat, elbows lightly resting on the edge of the table. Vibrant blue eyes alight with humor as those soft soot black bangs fell across them at the movement.

“Only trying? Mayhaps I am in need of more practice.” Such bold words weren’t expected to fall from his lips, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him. She’d been right? How long had it been going on then? By the look he was giving her, his feelings weren’t just budding for the first time. No, if she had to hazard a guess, they might have been going on, as long as she had been dropping light hints in her own interest. Face feeling flushed as she gazed over at Aymeric, her stomach feeling like it was flipping inside her. Nerves fluttering in her entire body as she also leaned forward, playing at being as confident as the achingly handsome male across from her. 

“What would you do if you were successful in your wooing then, Aymeric? What would be your next step if you had my hearts attention?” Pulse pounding heavily in her throat in nervousness as she waited for Aymeric’s reaction. The Lord Commander seemed to freeze up, vivid blue eyes locked onto her with a fierce quality and it seemed like he even stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Truly?” His voice had roughened a bit, until he brought a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat a second later. 

“That is to say, if I truly had, as you said, your hearts attention, why it should be clear as to what I would do next.” He stood slowly from his seat and paced around the table, making his way over to her. His movements reminding her of a Couerl stalking through the jungles of La Noscea. As he got closer, she shifted in her seat, the squirming of nerves and pooling heat in her body making it hard to sit still. Let alone remembering how to breathe properly it seemed. Breaths coming faster and shallower as he came up to her seat and leaned over her. Lips coming down to graze the shell of her ear as he spoke the next words in a sweet, husky promise, so different from his normal cadence. 

“I would have to _thoroughly_ show how much of my hearts attention you also held.” Her breath left her in a rush as her pulse quickened at the way he emphasized the word thoroughly. It caused her mind to run rampant with all sorts of imaginings that were NOT for polite society. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder, fingers tracing along the edge of the dress and causing her to let out the smallest of moans. She could feel his lips curl up into a smile against her skin at the noise. 

“I think, I’d like to be shown the-“ a light kiss against the edge of her jaw caused her to stumble over her words, and her hands flew up to catch in the gray fur trim on his top, to hold onto something as Aymeric mad every thought fly out of her head. Bumping her nose softly against his before catching those teasing lips with her own. The lowest groan, she had heard from a male, rumbled through Aymeric at the contact, and the kiss quickly turned from fleeting to devouring. His long graceful fingers were ran into her hair, knocking the careful up-do into disarray as he did so. The sound of of the pins dropping lightly to the stone floor, nearly lost to the sound of a rumble of pleasure from Aymeric. It was like a switch had been flipped in the normally restrained man. Lifting her up from her seat on the chair, he pushed her up onto the dining table, knocking cutlery and dessert dishes aside as he stepped into the opening between her slightly parted thighs, pressing up against her as he took all the liberties he could with her. The Warrior of Light wasn't fighting it though, hands digging into his top, to hold herself steady against him as best as she could. A fervor that was all consuming, was his heart it seemed as that polite veneer he normally wore burned away in a blaze of desire. Fingers slipping down to the large pins in the fur, and when Aymeric moved his affections from her lips, to trail down her exposed throat, and bit down, her fingers tightened to the point of pulling them off of the top. The metal clattering to the ground, Aymeric didn't seem bothered by it in the least, as he worked the toggles on her her dress opened, and showed about the same amount of care that she was showing to his clothing. 

Both sets of hands were calloused from years of battle, ripped clothing from the others body, and scrapped up and down the exposed skin. It was a fast paced dance that the two of them had spun in to, and there was no way of stopping it at this point. Not that either of them would wish for that to happen. Aymeric trailed sharp biting kisses along her her collarbone and down the center of her chest, as he rocked his hips roughly into the apex of her thighs. The only piece of clothing left on either of them were his small clothes, but that didn't stop her from gasping out at the feeling of his clothed hot length rubbing against her mons. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he took a moment to pull that last piece of offending fabric off and settling back up against her. Aymeric leaned over her, slowly making her lay back against the top of the table, and her fingernails bit into his skin as she held on to him at the move. Grip easing off as her shoulder blades hit the table top, to only be strengthened as he bit down on the under side of her breast, causing a heady mix of pleasure and pain. 

"Aymer-" His name was choked out, and the last part of it was said as a gasp as he dropped one hand down to possessively play with her core. The palm of his hand pressing into her pelvis, thumb circling her clit and two fingers pressed into her weeping sheath. Her legs twitched up from the electric feeling shooting through her body at the sudden intrusion. Back bowing up off the table as he started a quick in and out with his fingers, the pressure on her clit driving her wild. He bit down on one of her nipples at that moment and she couldn't stop the cry that came out at the action. Who knew that the stately Lord Commander had this side to him? Thrown into the maelstrom of desire, her nails raked down his back, leaving light lines in their wake. A pleasure filled groan left him at the bite of pain, as he worked her body into a fever pitch. 

A level of desperate that she hadn't been expecting from him, only brought her higher and getting caught up in it herself. It was like this first bout between them, was a rush to the finish and it was blinding when he brought her over the edge into an orgasm, just between the sharp bites, soft licks and persistent play of his hands. Gasping from it, she didn't get a chance to catch her breath before he pressed into her with his throbbing length. She felt each of his pounding heartbeats in his erection, as her walls continued to flutter in the throes of her orgasm. A gasping cry as he picked up the same pace he had used with his fingers, the stretch of his girth inside her, rubbing along her walls in a way that his fingers hadn't been able to. Fingers digging with bruising strength into her hips as he worked his attentions back up her body, bringing her back in for a near ravenous kiss which was all teeth and tongue. Legs locked around his narrow hips, trying to keep up with his pace, but the continued stimulation on her body making her weak. Mewls of pleasure, and broken words of pleasure and his name vibrated out of her, against his lips as her hands curled against his shoulders. His hips stuttering as he neared his own peak, a fierce look on his face as he pressed into her. One hand going back in between their bodies, to tease her overstimulated clit until she sobbed at the pleasure, her body jolting into a second orgasm, and an answering oath that sounded faintly like her name escaped him, as Aymeric followed her over with that one. 

Tears of pleasure slowly tracked down her cheeks as she laid there, gasping from it and it took several minutes for the two of them to collect themselves. Aymeric stood slowly upright, pulling out of her and looking down at her with the same intensity as before, which made a pleasurable shiver to go down her body as she slowly worked herself part way up. Weight resting on her elbows, though still sprawled out on the large table. Swinging her legs lightly in a playful manner, and trailing one foot slowly up his leg. She could feel the bruises forming on her skin, and each one was a clear marker as a reminder where Aymeric had touched her. By the look on his face, the dark haired Elezen _really_ liked that look.

"I think I liked that initial taste. What do you say on maybe another sampling?" His lips tilted up into a soft, but still satisfied masculine smile. Moving to catch her leg with his hand, he tugged her nearly off the table before swinging her up into his arms. 

"There is no complaint from me on this idea. A different venue for this next course I think." He whisked her off through his large house, thankfully they didn't meet any of his servants as he brought them into his bed chambers. It would be several hours later, that the two of them would be found sprawled out on his large canopied bed. The two of them in that lazy haze between wakefulness and sleep. Aymeric was resting on his stomach, which allowed her to scan the sculpted expanse of his back, which was now littered with varying degrees of scratches. Shifting to straddle his waist, she leaned over him and slowly ran kisses along each and every one of them. A small noise of contentment leaving her bed partner with each one, causing a small smile to trace her lips.

"My dear lady, you can do that, whenever you please." He rumbled against the pillow as he shifted to pull her back around and into his arms. Both at this point too exhausted for anything else, though she felt his smile against the top of her head as she nestled against his chiseled chest. A hum of affirmation was all she gave before giving in to the lure of sleep, enjoying this respite with her Lord Commander from her normal duties, and hoping that they don't have to wait as long for the next time.


	14. Come Unto Me-Urianger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrupted_innocence had mentioned writing a story with Urianger, so here it is! I hope this meets expectations. 
> 
> This one does take place in Shadowbringers but nothing really of spoilers except where you find Urianger.  
> ___________________________________

Truly, she should have checked the weather for Il Mheg before coming here, but hindsight and all that. She was just about halfway to Urianger’s place before the sudden squall hit. One moment it had seemed sunny, then in the next heartbeat, she was already drenched to the bone by rain. Picking up her pace to an all out run, the Warrior of Light tried to get to Urianger’s as quickly as she could. Adding another hope that he was indeed home, and not for once somewhere else. He rarely left his abode, unless he had been traveling with her, so even as that concern started to work itself around her mind, a large part of her knew, as she slipped a bit on the gravel path up to his door, that when she knocked on it, Urianger would be there to answer it. 

Pulled from the book he had been reading, by a knocking, more akin to pounding, on his door. The last thing Urianger had been expecting on this day was a guest. Placing a bookmark carefully into the book before sitting it down, he went to the door to see who could possibly be calling upon him. The sound of heavy rainfall had made him think no one would brave it, and as he carefully opened the door, he was equal parts, shocked and not, that it was the Warrior of Light who stood on his front stoop. 

“Pray thee get out of the storm.” He quickly brought the door wider to allow the drenched woman entrance, and she ducked into his home with little fanfare. What would have been loose, flowy fabric, was plastered to her body, leaving little to his imagination, as it laid against her like a second skin. The tantalizing shadows of the dips on her body were only matched in temptation as the slightly darker lines of her small clothes. Looking away sharply from her, not trusting his body in not betraying his kindling interest, if he were to continue to take his fill of her. 

Hearing the door shut behind her, the Warrior of Light, bent down to remove her footwear. Not wishing to track the dirt and rain across his clean floors. An odd sound came from behind her, which made her glance over one bare shoulder. At first, it didn’t click as to why Urianger was holding his hand over his mouth, and looking away from her. It wasn’t until his slightly muffled and strained voice broke the silence that the pieces clicked together. 

“Thou’st clothing hast given mine minds eye little imagining.” The words were choked and, a spreading tint of red could be seen on his fair complexion, spreading to the elegant points of his ears. His embarrassment making him a little less eloquent than he normally was, and she felt an answering burn inside herself as she straightened up and glanced down at herself. The lighter colored outer clothing of her outfit was so water logged that it had become sheer, allowing her darker colored small clothes to stand out against her frame. Not exactly how she had planned to greet Urianger, and it was at that point that it fully clicked for her. 

“Oh! I’m-“ she stumbled over her words as she ineffectually tugged at the offending articles of clothing, trying to make herself look at least a little more decent for the poor Elezen in front of her. It was no use though, and her heart thumped roughly in her chest as he turned those light yellow eyes on her once more. Slowly he dropped his hand down from his face, obviously unable to save face by hiding his blush. Wordlessly, they took stock of one another. His eyes going from the top of her head, where her hair still had water dripping out of it, and following those trails of water down her cheeks, throat and down to her chest. His gaze felt like a physical touch and her body throbbed in time with the pounding of her heart. Her own gaze, slowly traveled over his features, feathery gray hair, shadowing his eyes, to that tattoo on the right side of his face. The wild urge to trace the pattern with her fingers, with her lips was nigh overwhelming. 

The word sorry wasn't going to come out of her mouth any time soon. The wild and fierce look on the normally easy natured Elezen was causing her to shiver, though if asked by anyone else, she would blame the cool rain water. Never had she seen this side of him, and wondered what had caused his carefully built mask to slip. There was no way, as she felt frozen by the heated desire she saw, that it was a new thing. Passion ran deep in this one, and it was directed completely onto her. Her small infatuation on the tall male, seemed so paltry in light of his buried emotions. Though, he wasn't speaking or acting upon it yet, and it made her want to rile him up, see how far it really went.

"Mayhap a change of clothes will do you well?" Deep voice like a caress down her body, causing her skin to rise up in goosebumps, though she was quick to try and cover it up. 'Maybe he is just responding since I'm in such a state and not because it is just me?' That settled some of her wayward emotions, and cooled her ardor a little as she stepped lightly through his house, ahead of him.

"That sounds like a good plan. Get out of these wet clothes." She said it softly as she dropped her gaze away from him. Doing her best to not make eye contact as she beelined for the bathroom. Trying hard to ignore the thumping of her heart as she got into the small bathing room, and leaned against the wall after getting in there. Opening cupboard doors until she found where he kept his towels, snagging one and placing it onto the sink for easy access, she began to take her soaked clothes off. As she removed pieces, she rung them out in the tub before flipping them over the bar to hang dry.

Urianger hadn't been able to stop himself from watching her walk away, eyes dropping down to the sway of her hips. Tension shot through his entire body, and it wasn't until she slipped through the doorway of the bathroom that he was able to snap out of it. Shaking himself a little to try and get his thoughts back up out of a more sinful descent, he made his way over to his bedroom, to try and find something of his that would fit on her smaller form. As he grabbed one of his short sleeved tunics, Urianger tried hard to not visualize the result of her wearing said tunic, as he walked briskly to the bathroom. Stopping dead in his tracks when he got to the bathroom doorway, the Warrior of Light having forgotten to close the door before she had started stripping. His lungs felt like they had seized up as she stood with her back to him, still those taunting rivulets of water trailed down her, as she hung her pants up. Only the small black bits of lingerie were keeping him from seeing all of her, and his body reacted almost violently to the view. He must have made a noise, because she turned around quickly, a little gasp of surprise leaving her when her eyes met his. They were both, frozen in the moment, the only sound in the bathroom for several heartbeats worth of time, was the gentle pattering of the water dropping down from her clothes and her. 

"A true sight to behold with mine eyes." Urianger's words were deeper than normal, and quiet. If there had been any other kind of noise going on in the room at the same time, she wouldn't have heard his utterance. As it was, it caused a full body blush to spread over her and what little her heart had quieted, it was back to full force, thump, thumping madly away in her chest. Those wheat colored eyes slid down her body in blatant appreciation, and his grip was tight on the black tunic in his hands. Without any thought of doing it, she took a couple steps closer to him, pulled in and not fighting it. She watched as his breathing shuddered to a stop as she became nearly toe to toe with him, nearly touching. It caused a thrill to go through her as she took in his dazed expression. Slowly she brought her hands up, one on his shoulder to help give her leverage as she rose onto her tiptoes, the other curling along his jawline, trailing through that well groomed line of hair, the softness even of that giving her an idea of how soft his hair would be, as she leaned up. Hovering there for a couple heartbeats, his eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out "Twelve perserve-" and what ever else he was originally going to say was cut off by her sealing his lips with her own in a kiss.

The tall male seemed to sink into the moment as he allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest at her own forwardness, and his acquiescing to it. The smallest of groans rumbled out of Urianger before he brought his arms up around her, and crushed her up against his longer frame. The water soaking into his outfit, hardly registered between the two of them as the kindling kiss burnt their desires into an engulfing inferno. Urianger gasped lightly into the continued kiss as her fingers danced along the sensitive edges of his ears, making her do it again before tunneling her fingers finally through the soft gray down of his hair. Walking the two of them to the bathroom wall, somehow keeping her balance on the balls of her feet to that point. The small bump of his back hitting the wall, and his arms tightening around her, caused her to fall against him. It was her turn to gasp into the kiss, breaking it on a desperate breath as his hands dipped down her body to her derrière and dragged her up higher on his body. Her feet no longer touching the ground, she instinctively brought her knees up to cup around his hips, aligning their pelvises to one another, causing both of them to groan at the feeling. 

‘Situation is out of hand, have to slow down’, Urianger thoughts were hazy and he could feel the heat from the flush on his face, only making it worse. Thoughts of stopping died quickly as the woman in his arms, looked up at him from beneath thick lashes, the normally bright irises dark with passion. For the umpteenth time that day, he felt his breath catch before he gave in to the desire to kiss her again. The way she rocked up into him, making it nigh impossible to think clearly. The way his clothing now clung to his body, where hers was touching him, ratcheting up the heat thrumming through his veins. ‘Pray make it out of the bathroom at least.’ Some quiet part of him chided him at their current setting. That one, he could act upon, though, in a moment. 

It seemed that the Elezen was just as skillful with his tongue in this, as he was in wielding it in verbal battles of wit. She’d meant to just take a dip into the depths of what made up Urianger, to see if he would welcome her, and instead, the Warrior of Light felt as if she had dived head first into the depths of an ocean with no view of the surface. Swept up into the tide with no holds, and she was more than willing to drown in it. It was a pleasant surprise, and she couldn't help the purr of pleausre that came forth as he continued to ravish her with the utmost care. So caught up in the kisses, and the feeling of his hands pressing into her skin, that she wasn't aware of their moving until she was falling backwards. A startled gasp broke their kiss just before her back was pressed into the soft fabric of what must be his bed. 

"Though tempting, the bathroom shan't be where I am to have thee." His normally pleasing voice, was more rumbly and an electric jolt skated down her back as it hit her like a most potent shot of adrenaline. Those wheat colored eyes were burning into her very soul as he hovered over her, one knee nudged between her legs. Core tightening in want as his words fully registered and she felt her pulse pound through her entire being as she looked up into that captivating face.

"Next time then." A tease, that made those already pink cheeks of his, darken even more, and she was quickly coming to find that she liked teasing the male above her. Moving her legs up over his, she managed to drag the fabric of his outfit up, and a short noise that sounded almost pained left him as her hands dropped down to work his clothes off of him. Making sure to tease his thighs with her nails as she worked the surprisingly heavy fabric up. Urianger moved to be kneeling upright, and took over the job as it got to his waist, dragging it all up and over his head before tossing it to the floor. Leaving him only in a pair of small clothes that were being strained by his erection. Seeing his desire all the more evident, made her mouth go dry and she felt her body heat with a full body flush. He held abosuletly still above her and the both of them held their breath as she slowly brought her hands down to the edge of the the white cloth and hooked her fingers into the hemline before slowly, ever so slowly, pulled it down, trailing her hands down against his exposed skin as she did it. When Urianger's erection sprang free, a small grunt of noise rumbled out of him. Dragging them down to just passed his thighs before going back to his member. With care, she lightly wrapped a hand around the hot length of flesh, enjoying the velvety texture before moving her grip up to the tip, running a nail lightly against the slit and he jerked in her grip. His own hand moving down quickly to hold hers still, a pained look on his face as he slowly brought her hand off of his length.

"That shalt wait for the next time as well." Dumbly she felt herself nod, as that heated look was on her. Even though she had wanted to tease him, it seemed he didn't want that, not right now anyway. 'Or he wants it too much', her mind readily supplied as he finished taking his small clothes off and then reverently did the same for her. Starting with her bra, those large palms briefly cupping her breasts, thumbs ran lightly against her nipples before he trailed those hands down her body and his body followed suit. Body arching into the feel as that talented mouth worked down her body, and her toes curled as she cried out his name when his mouth was dropped to her folds. Fingers spreading her open slightly before that devilish tongue was rolling her clit. Her legs fell open at the onslaught on her body, and her hands were on his shoulders, nails tight on the muscle there as he teased her close to the edge. Body feeling like it was vibrating, she was about to tip over the edge, when he suddenly moved away from her, leaving her shaking and desperate. 

"Uri-" Her plea was cut off by a kiss, his own unique taste tinted with hers as he arched over her shorter frame. One of her legs was gripped at the knee, and he moved it up, spreading her wide and his member slipped along her folds. Each light thrust he gave that both teased her body made her core pulse in need, and coated his length with her desire. The leg not being held by him, was tight around his lean hip, bringing them closer, leg flexing with each of his light thrusts. Hands tunneled into those soft gray tresses, an act that the two of them enjoyed. 

"Art thou ready, dearest Warrior?" Words breathed against heated flesh as he nuzzled that aquiline nose against the edge of her jaw, trailing kisses against her skin. The feeling of the edge of his teeth against her with each one, caused a shudder of want to course through her. Fingers tightening in his hair at the question, she at first nodded, but when he didn't move in response, she managed to choke out her answer.

"Have me, Urianger." Voice laced with desperate want, husky and broken with panting breaths, but none the less, his body shivered in her grip at it. Between that and her next gasping breath, he slid into her, seating himself fully within her with one smooth thrust. They both gasped at the sensation of connection, the hand holding her leg up, tightening there on the back of her knee, while the other curled along her waist. Fingers spanning across her ribs, like hot brands against her sensitized skin. Throwing her head back against the pillow, exposing her throat to his seeking lips as he started to pump into her. A staccato of movement, each one both satisfying and leaving her wanting at the same time. His name was her prayer as he breathed words of rapture against her. That lyrical way of speaking rolling over her in soft waves, at contrast with how their bodies were moving together. Orgasm taking her by surprise as her vision went white, a voiceless cry as she arched up into him. His rhythm stuttered a second later, a rare racey word leaving him as Urianger was pulled along into his own. Not fully pulling out before pumping his release, part of it inside her and part of it laying hot against their thighs. Even though her body felt languous and tired, her core still clenched in reaction to it. His hand finally releasing her one leg, allowing it to drop down to the bed, and they held one another while collecting their breaths.

Urianger moved carefully to be laying next to her, instead of possibly crushing her with his body. Though, a part of him knew that particular concern was silly. This was the Warrior of Light that was sharing his bed afterall. He doubted that the weight of one male Elezen would be too much for her, but the gentleman side of him wouldn't have it. Not allowing himself to dwell on the fact, that a gentleman wouldn't have just done what he had with a woman he wasn't attached to. Resting on his back, as thoughts swirled in his mind, a part of him wondered about that last thought. Were they attached now? Beyond just being companions, Scions together. Was there more? His heart gave a quick thump as she curled up against his sigh and one delicate but strong hand rested against his chest. Moving his arm to wrap around her, he could feel her smile against his skin, and he was certain of one thing at that moment. Even if it hadn't been said yet, not solidified with words, that they had both come to an understanding as to where their affections lay. 

-

Not having even been aware of falling asleep, Urianger blinked into the wakefulness. The evening sun burning through his bedroom window. Sitting up in the bed, the sheets pooled around his waist, ones that he didn't remember getting underneath. Glancing down, he noticed his bed partner was missing, though a second later a playful knock on the doorframe brought his attention up from the bed to the woman standing there. Her hair having dried into a haphazard wave, mussed still from what they did earlier, falling where it wanted, and wearing one of his black tunics. The strap on one side, hanging dangerously loose on one dainty shoulder, and the fabric went down to her thighs, and he couldn't help the way his body reacted to the sight before him.

"Sleep well Uri?" She couldn't help the abbreviating of his name. Having spoken it so many times hours earlier in the day, she had come to enjoy the way it sounded. The heat that swept over his chiseled features, let her know that his mind also jumped back to when she had said that name last. Walking over to the Elezen, she didn't let herself second guess the action, before she swung a leg over him and settled down onto his lap, facing him, with only the sheets separating their bodies, a hidden bit of information that caused a thrill to sing down her body. 

"Twasn’t my intent to sleep whilst thou wasn't." His hands came to rest on her hips, by instinct, to hold her there as he said that. The action causing her grin to widen as she leaned into him, to nuzzle a playful kiss against the side of his jaw, just below his ear. His hands tightened against her. Her grin widened even more. 

"You can make it up to me then. Perhaps over supper?" Her heart started to beat a little faster as a thought struck and she leaned up a little more to whisper it into his ear.

"Or, perhaps a bath first?" He froze up against her, muscles locking down on bone, and a heavy breath left him, rustling her hair and he shifted, which let her know without him saying anything as to which he was wanting. Her dear Urianger would take a bit longer to fully come out of his shell, but she was more than willing to help him with that. A particular phrase, three words, bubbled in her throat, and she mouthed them wordlessly against his throat. Words that would be voiced much later that night. The reaction that they caused, made her giddy and spoke them even more to the Elezen, whenever she could.


	15. Drunken Desires-Hien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully good. No real spoilers in this one, and pretty ambiguous about timeline in truth. Other than it takes place after Doma gets reclaimed. Sorry for having taken so long in writing this next story.

It had been a celebration, a grand one that had taken quite a while to put together, and Hien had to cajole the pretty Warrior of Light to partake instead of sitting on the edges of the party. No small feat, and one he took immense pride in as he kept the sake flowing for all who were there. It had taken longer to get things settled after they had reclaimed Doma, but as soon as it had felt right, party they did. Partly to continue to bolster the spirits of all who were here, and that helped retake Doma, and a carefully plotted out way to get to know the woman who seemed ethereal by her actions. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was made up of flesh and blood. That she was just as mortal as he. Then there would be moments, their eyes would linger upon one another, she would say something or he would say something, and the others heart would race. He knew he had that affect on her, for how guilelessly she would show her reaction. A pretty blush would stain her cheeks, enchanting him, at certain things. Casual touches as they talked with one another, and each time she brushed a hand against him, it was burned straight into his heart. Each one was a sweet and cruel memory locked in his mind, and he would look back at them at night, and dream both in sleep and in waking, of more. He hoped for more, but just as it seemed to go with the Warrior of Light, he was unsure of how to get there. She was a paradox, an unknown, no matter how much time they had spent together, she still did things, reacted to things in ways he wasn’t expecting.

The dance that the two of them were doing was maddening, and the Warrior found it intoxicating as well. The banter over time had taken a sharp turn into flirtation, and each time those pale eyes of his lingered on her, she felt heat pool low in her belly. It was getting harder and harder to ignore. Harder and harder to remember that his station was so much higher than hers. This party wasn't making it any easier either. Everyone from all walks of life were mingling, and soon enough the young Doman leader, had brought an arm around her in his usual manner and brought her from the safety of her spot near the wall, and to his table. When he had first walked up to her, his eyes roved across her form. Taking in the festive red and white chrysanthemum patterned kimono she was wearing. The timing for the party was close enough to the new year, that she had figured it would be fine to wear. The part she had added was the white fur trim on it. She blamed Hien for that, and her crazy girlish crush on him, and how well he pulled the look off on the daily basis. She was regretting that decision for how hot his look made her feel, but as he brought her up against him without a comment about it. Leading her to wonder if she had imagined the sharp look of interest in his eyes.

Trying desperately to not let her wandering thoughts be known she matched him, drink for drink. Hoping beyond hope that the quick succession of drinks would explain away the heat building on her face. The two of them were sitting so close to one another, that when he leaned forward to refill their cups, his thigh would brush against hers. A shot of desire would streak down her body at the contact, and she would glance over to see if he felt anything from it. If he even noticed that he was doing it. Each time, there would just be that slight smile on his face, and no other tell. Maddening, indeed.

The two of them lost track of time, it was so easy to do though, with the drinks and how people filtered in and out of the party. The crowd thinned around them as most people went out to the open court yard as evening gave way to twilight, and the fireworks were scheduled to go off. It wasn't until Hien quietly spoke her name, that she realized she was resting against his side, one arm looped around his waist while his rested across her shoulders. He said her name again and she looked up at him at that point, breath hitching in her throat when she saw how close they were to one another. Those enchanting not quite gray and not quite brown eyes locking her in place and an ache built in her chest as she matched it. Always unable to read what true emotions he was feeling, for once she could read him. It was just a moment, but it caused her body to heat in response. 

"You madden me." The words were whispered, she wasn't even fully aware of saying them, but it was Hien's turn to freeze up, first at her words spoken oh so sweetly, and then as she tugged him down those last couple inches and sealing his lips with her own. It was a mutual expulsion of breath at the contact, and it quickly heated up as Hien responded with fervor, dragging her body up against his and kissing her with what felt like years of pent up desire. His name escaped her in a rush of breath as he dragged her the rest of the way onto his lap, the edge of the table biting into her back as he pressed his advantage. Not that she was fighting it in the least. Her hands fisted around the edges of his outfit, needing something solid to hold on to as he darted his tongue along her own. Their kiss tasted strongly of sake, and she got just a hint of what had to be Hien, as she met each passionate swipe.

Breaking the kiss with a hoarse curse, Hien traced his hands down her body, causing a gasp of want to leave her parted lips.  
"We should at least move out of the hall. Would hate to sully your reputation by having someone walk back in on us." The words sounded so reasonable, and he might have managed to seem it, if almost every word hadn't been broken up by him trailing kisses along her jaw and down the column of her throat. Each little nipping kiss, made a shiver of desire to trace through her. Between the kisses and the haze from the alcohol, she was amazed that she could form a response.

"Then let's take this somewhere more private, my lord." The title was said with a purr in her voice, though it caught at the end when he suddenly rocked up to his feet, cradling her against his chest. Just the slightest of stumble ruining the act from being fluid. The first tell he had let slip that the amount they had drunk, affected him. Her arms looped around his neck, fingers idly playing with the small hairs at his nape as he walked away from the large hall and through a small hallway. It was her turn to lavish him with distracting kisses, and she was not going to pass the opportunity up. She could feel his gait hitch when she lightly sucked against the strong tendon on his neck, and the way his skin heated against her lips made a smile play along her lips. 

"You certainly don't play fair." His words sounded almost choked, as his pace picked up a bit, his rooms door coming in sight finally as he rounded a corner. What desire had been thrumming through him before now felt like it had just been a candle compared to the inferno, as thoughts of what they could be doing, raced unhindered through his mind. What she was doing to him wasn't helping any either. He had to lower her to her feet to be able to slide the door open, and just her body sliding against his arousal made him want to forsake decency and take her right there in the hall. Tempering that mad desire, Hien maneuvered the two of them into his room and slid the door shut without looking at it. Her breathy moan of his name had him lowering the two of them to the floor. Not even making it across his bedroom to his futon. Hovering over her, taking in her pretty flushed features before he brought himself lower, and his hands ran up her sides, pausing briefly at her clavicle that peeked out from the fluffy edges of her kimono.

"My turn." The words were breathed against her skin, before he made good on his words. Sealing his lips once more against her plush ones.

He slipped his hands between the edges of her kimono, pulling the two edges slowly apart, warm palms teasing the sides of her breasts before cupping them. Her nipples beaded against his palms as a gasp slipped from her mouth to his. The heat of her flush heightening as a noise of appreciation spilled from the princes lips. Hien deepened the kiss, and while he stole her breath away with that sweet, sake laced, torture, he pressed her more fully into the soft tatami flooring. One of his knees pressed into the apex of her thighs with the sweetest of friction. He was just as intoxicating as the sweet sake he had plied them with through the evening. Smooth as silk but sharp and wicked. Her thoughts fractured back out into a near mindlessness as he pinched her sensitive nipples. A hot mix of pleasure and pain causing her body to arch off the floor. Bringing with it another hot slide of friction as her clothed core rocked into his knee. 

She could feel his lips crook up into a smile as he moved his affections slowly down her, leaving her lips, stinging from the heated kisses and feeling almost bereft as the slightly cooler air of the room hit them. Sighing out his name, as her shaking hands moved up to the wild raven locks of hair, working on removing the tie so she could tunnel her fingers through the long strands. 

With each touch, each kiss pressed to her heated skin, she was helpless but to writhe against him. A little gasp of desire slipping easily passed her parted lips as he pulled her kimono fully open and his hands, calloused from years of wielding a sword, traced down her figure. The slight roughness of those digits causing little sparks of desire as they ran across sensitized skin. Down, down they went, to the thin lacy fabric of her underwear, and a quiet sound of approval rumbled out of Hien, before he hooked his fingers into it and pulled it down her legs. His mouth following down, leaving teasing, lingering kisses that just made her body burn more. Especially the one he left to the inside of her inner thigh. A moaned plea of his name with it, and she felt his answering chuckle vibrate through her body.

"Patience." Hien murmured against her skin as he pulled the scrap of material fully off her body and made his way slowly back up her body. He couldn't help but to let his hands linger on her body as he took in the delicate curves. It was hard to think of her as the one capable of bringing primals down and turning the tides of war, when she lay sprawled on his floor, hair tousled and eyes burning warm with desire. Body suple but with that under lying strength. He had told her to have patience but he felt his own desire pounding at him. He didn't have any himself, and when his fingers slipped between her thighs and felt how wet she was, any tattered remain of his control snapped.

She could feel his urgency in the tightness of his body, and how Hien was helping her pull his clothes off now. Fingers dragging against smooth skin and corded muscle just as much as helping in the action of getting him just as naked. Only for a moment, she swore her eye fluttered shut as he brought his lips crashing against hers, and in that moment he pushed inside. The sudden intrusion was a tight stretching bordering on discomfort, but which was nearly drowned out by the pleasure, as Hien groaned against her lips in what could only be described as pleasure. Her legs fell loosely around his hips, as his hands splayed across her ribs, pulling her slightly upwards from the floor as they sloppily dueled for dominance of the kiss. 

They moved together with a rushed feeling. Any doubts about how he had felt about her, it got swept away as if by an inferno as Hien met her with the same wild desire and need as she gave him. He arched over her, his frame cocooning her and holding her close as he pushed into her. Each thrust felt as if it hit her very soul, and a jumble of words were said by both of them. One of her hands rested across the bisected scar on his shoulder, using the touch as a way to ground herself, while the other was splayed across his chest, where she could feel each wild pump of his heart. A rhythm that her own heart was matching perfectly, as she peaked. Vision blanking to white, instead of focusing on his handsome mien, and a wordless cry as her body pulsed around his with abandon.

Hien groaned out as he felt the squeeze, and his own release slammed into him. Even with the room having started off as being cooler, their bodies were still slick with sweat, as he slowly lowered himself down to rest against the female beneath him.

"Patience, I swear to you, will come next time." The words were said between slightly panting breaths and a trademark smirk, and the Warrior of Light felt an answering one tilt her lips as she softly responded, arms slipping around his ribs to hold him close.

"Next time?" She really hoped she could keep the excitement out of her voice at that prospect. That he would be willing to have a next time.

"Most definitely my lady. Next time." Was his heartfelt response, as Hien rested his forehead againt hers. They wore matching grins, basking in the afterglow.


	16. It's Always Been You- Emet-Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another with Emet-Selch, because I honestly can't help myself. Not too many spoilers to this one, as long as you are pass the Qitana Ravel dungeon, though I do hint towards things to come.

It had only meant to be a moment of comfort. The pull to comfort, to give solace was constant when in his presence. An aching pang that was soul deep, one that she was sure that originated from him and poured into her by some connection that the two shared. Maybe it was because she thought of them as two sides of the same coin? When he had said he had been tempered by Zodiark, it left her with only one conclusion as to her own true free will. Didn't mean she was any less of a person, and therefore, HE was still a person. No matter what mien he wore or portrayed. The Ascian had a habit of wearing the face he wanted others to see, but he didn't have the same control over his eyes, nor his voice. Like the moment that led up to this point in time. 

The rest of the Scions were well out of ear shot at this point, their energies barely able to be felt, not that she was in any particular position to give them much thought. Not with Emet-Selch pressing against her, chest to chest. She could feel the thrumming of his heart against her breast. Not quite in sync with her own galloping one as those golden eyes kept her pinned. The sheer amount of heartache was always arresting, and being this close, she couldn't help but to drown in it.

"Loss? Heartache? What do you know of these hero of light? How could you even begin to under-" Those sharp words, she was beginning to understand were his way of protecting what little of him hadn't been broken yet, and she didn't even stop to think about repercussions, or even how he would respond as she brought her hands up from her sides, and wrapped them around his shoulders and brought him some how even closer, nose almost touching nose. Those beautiful, haunting eyes of his, wider with surprise, and no immediate snark falling from his lips.

"What I know of it, Ascian, is what you show. That nearly boundless pain, so easily seen in your eyes, that haunting pain heard in your words. It's visceral and consuming. Every time I have borne witness to your pain in one form or another I feel it, soul deep. My very being cries in response, and every time it happens I just wish-!" The word 'wish' came out more of a gasp as she shook with emotion, even if he was the source of it, even if it wasn't her own pain. For some reason it felt like her own, and she only hoped that if it truly was a connection between the two of them, that it would work both ways, at least a little. So he could know she meant every word.

"I just wish to help ease your pain. To bring even a moment of peace for you." It was really just the tip of what she was feeling. Though, she was having a hard time even trying to figure out what she would say if asked. How to describe it without leaving anything out. She wasn't sure if she could. The breadth of the emotions, those that filtered to her, were nearly beyond her ability to explain. It was just something that she felt, with every fiber of her being. That and the slowly building pulse of awareness, deep in her core, as the two of them stayed pressed together in this ancient place, surrounded by murals of an even older time.

"Now, that is an interesting wish. Especially coming from one such as you, hero. YOU, wish to give ME, your enemy, succor? From loneliness you say? If your precious Scions were here, I'm sure they would question your sanity. I am questioning it." Even as he spoke words that she expected to fall from his lips, it was obvious that she had rattled him. How clearly she could see it now, and that had nothing to do with them sharing the same breath. There wasn't a proper word, an easy way to describe this moment, this feeling. Noses brushing together, and that same casual intimacy, she felt it deep within. Like a door had opened and she felt things click into place.

"Not succor to an enemy. Succor to you, Emet-Selch. You, who has somehow become dear. Who feels like you were already dear." The words felt like truth, and it vibrated in her soul. Like he had a place in her heart even before she had met him in this life. There was that blown look again. Evident pain in those bright golden eyes and and she didn't want to hurt him. Later, she wouldn't be able to say who moved first, but with one heartbeat, their lips were a breath a part, and in the next they met in tumultuous kiss. Full of warring emotions, desires and needs, and hands moving against the other, mapping as they moved together. 

The feeling of his satin soft gloves running against her neck and into her hair, caused a shiver to dance down her back. It wasn't a gentle kiss, then again, she wasn't sure it was something either one of them was capable of. Both of them too desperate for something, that was certainly to be found in the other. He forced her head back as he continued his assault on her senses. She was drowning in their mixed desires and all she could do was gasp into the consuming kiss and pull bis body closer. Hands pulling at the layers of fabric he was wearing, desperate to have fingers against naked flesh. 

Borrowed moment, borrowed time, and eons of built up need crashing into them as they tried to make the most of it. Hades tried to keep himself in the here and now. To not get caught up in the past, in who was the original whole of this piece of a soul. The vibrant nearly whole but still broken soul that was speaking out to him with the same kind of fervent energy that it did so long ago. He couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that traced along him as those lightly calloused hands moved against him. He had been so caught up in NOT getting lost in thoughts and memories, that he had missed her opening up his tunics. They were both equally disheveled, clothes exposing more than they covered and he realized as she dragged his face back up to hers and nipped at his lip before moving that affection down his jaw and neck, that for once he was swept along with anothers plan, not in full control. He didn't dislike it.

She had just given him a biting kiss along that pulse of life in his throat when he seemed to break loose of his control. He exposed her to the cool air of the cavern, gloved hands slid against her thighs as he brought her off her feet, pushing her back against the smooth stone of the wall, her body pulsing with want as she met those burning golden eyes, suddenly breathless. A quiet growled word in a language that she didn't recognize, and yet somehow KNEW what he was saying. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat as he didn't break eye contact as he pushed in to her, sheathing himself completely in her with one brutal thrust. A mutual noise of pleasure escaped the two of them at that. Her head thumped back against the wall as her body clenched around his length, filled completely by him. Gripping him on the shoulders, as her body got used to his, stretching her so completely. The sense akin to coming home swept over her, which caused a wild mix of confusion and contentment. 'I know him' the thought was hazy as he murmured that ancient word again and placed a teasing kiss above her pounding heart before he started to move.

A crying gasp of his title met his ears as he gave in to desire and started up a quick rhythm. Each pull, his hands tightened against her, like even that amount of space was beyond his ability to survive. The last time he had been so out of control was before their star was sundered. With this same soul, that's vibrant light played against his own. With each push back in, it was like a homecoming. One that left him breathless, reeling in a lightness, that he hadn't thought to ever experience again. 'Perfect insanity' the thought rattled in his mind as he pressed against her supple body, wanting more of her, even as he knew it would only bring him more pain in the future. Unable to fight against how her body clenched onto his own, a sweet heated grasp he wanted to get lost in for another several lifetimes.

"Since the first stars were born, it's been you. Taking up space within my soul." He uttered those words against the thrumming beat of her heart in her throat, in that foreign yet familiar language. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as her whole body jerked in response. A fluttering heat suffusing her entire essence at those sweet words. Sweet words that were contrary to how he was working their bodies together. Each sharp and filling thrust, hitting her in just the right spot, causing a fluttering of pleasure to wash over her. His pace didn't slow even as he kissed her gently on that sensitive point of her neck. Causing a gasp to push passed her lips as she tried to gather her scattered senses. Managing to release her grip on his shoulders, she cupped his jaw and brought his face up so that she could meet his gaze once more. Those usually sharp golden eyes were blown with pleasure and she had a feeling her own visage matched his. Tapping her forehead lightly against his as a hot wave of pleasure hit her, the Warrior of Light almost lost her train of thought as her body shivered in delight. He seemed to know just what to do to her to make her tremble with want. 

"Since the first breath of life." The words were passed her lips before she even seemed to think them. She was so close to the edge, that her heart seemed to pulse through the entirety of her being. A shuddering thrust from Emet-Selch at her words tipped her over into a sweet release. Gasping out his name against his lips as he gave a couple more thrusts before he released across her thighs. Both panting and clutching one another close even as their hearts slowly, so slowly came back to a normal rhythm. Emet-Selch pressed his forehead against hers, the milky third eye pressing into her brow, slightly cooler than the rest of his skin. Those golden eyes slowly came to look up into her own, and it was a haunting look. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, nor his feelings, for once. The look was too wild, too riotous to make sense of, she just knew that it made her not want to ever let him go. 

'This is the beginning of the end. It must end, just-', Hades didn't even need to finish the thought. Deep in his soul, he knew, even if she didn't remember him once all the pieces were laid out, that he couldn't finish his plans. For all of his careful planning, he knew when it came down to it, when he would be forced to either find a way to self destruct or give in to Zodiark's will. He couldn't bring himself to give that final blow. Not to her. His heart twisted in his chest as he looked at the woman in his arms. It was an uncomfortable feeling, a human feeling. Sliding his lips against hers in another consuming kiss, unable to ignore that desire as his mind spiraled. 

"I won't leave you Emet-Selch." Sweet words whispered against his lips. He wanted to shout, to rail. If only she knew what was to come. What would have to be done. Instead he somehow smiled and gave her another kiss, lighter, playful. Though he couldn't bring himself to speak. Worried that words he wasn't ready to say, words he didn't want to come to light, would spill out. Instead, he wordlessly assented to her will, and desire. His actions saying 'nor will I' because he couldn't trust his mouth to not give his thoughts away. His messages seemed to be received though, if her enthusiastic kiss was anything to go by.


	17. See Me- Cid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PrismLakeNix had mentioned the lack of a Cid story, so I finally got around to writing it. Hope it meets your approval! No spoilers in here, somehow I managed to do that for once. I was envisioning the healers set of the Neo Ishgardian gear for this story, but honestly any of them really works, sans the weird striking gear.

There had been moments, so many moments between the two of them. When she thought Cid would take the first step, to make their relationship something more than what it was. Weeks, turned into months, and then years. The white haired Garlean was either dense or didn't care for her the same way she did for him. Wildly she hoped it was the former and not the latter. Her heart couldn't take it if it were. Forcing that negative train of thought away, the Warrior of Light took a deep breath as she stared at the closed door of Cid's workshop. Foot tapping lightly on the stone walk, the guard at the door giving her a bit of side eye at her loitering. Probably because a fair amount of time had passed with her doing just this. She didn't want to see him right at this moment, she didn't have a solid battle plan in place yet. Which is why she was loitering. She knew if she just stopped in there, no plan in place, that he wouldn't catch her subtle hints, and inevitably she would get caught up in helping him with whatever project currently held his attention. That's what ALWAYS happened, and the Twelve preserve her, she desperately wanted their encounters to change.

That was when the thought hit her. The memory of seeing the newest fashion trend in Ishgard flashed in her minds eye and a grin spread across her face as the plan started to take form. Finally, the battle plan, 'Seduce Cid' would start. Now to get the pieces and to enact. 'Just wait Cid, I'm going to make you actually look at me.' Full of enthusiasm, she quickly made her way to Ishgard to make some much needed purchases. It wasn't the very next day that the plan was set into motion, but a few days after. Hoping to catch him on some down time, the Warrior of Light, smoothed the short front of her ruffly skirt and messed with the bunched, and low front of her top, as she made her way to Cid's workshop once more. Shifting the corset a little for a final adjustment before she gave the guard a small smile in greeting, and this time, actually entered the building. She didn't have to look far to find Cid. He was tinkering once more with the Magitek Armor, dubbed Maggie. A tiny amount of deflation to her hopes at catching him not doing something, but it made her all the more determined to get him to take notice of her.

"Oh, I thought I heard the door." Startled she glanced back up, not having even been aware of her gaze having fallen. There, a cheerful smile lit across the one and only, Cid nan Garlond's face and that, all too familiar feeling of fluttering in her belly hit. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she met his gray eyes. The knowledge that he would have an extremely good view of her cleavage from his current angle, she hoped to see a reaction. All she got was, what she took to be, a lingering gaze before he went back to doing whatever he was doing with the controls. No comment, no flush. Damn. She looked upwards for a few moments longer, to make sure he wasn't looking and then looked down at her own cleavage. Yep, exactly how she left it. Nearly spilling out of her top, and nicely pushed up by the corset. Double damn. 'Don't quit. Get in his face girl!' She cheered herself on mentally as she started to make purposeful steps towards the moveable stairs to get to the seat of the Magitek Armor.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods? Find some other piece of ancient technology that needs my help in deciphering? Or maybe another issue with a primal that could use some tech to fight it?" Cid's quiet musings as she heard the click of things getting messed with just kept her moving forward. She didn't miss how he seemed to trail off, as the first sharp click of her boots heel meeting the metal steps of the stairs, echoed through the large work space. Heart pounding in her throat as she made it up those few, but feeling like unending, stairs. Then was once more face to face with the Garlean that held her heart and he didn't even know it damn it! Said heart still going crazy, she tried to play it off with nonchalance, and gave him her best, sultry look. Though with how nervous she was, the Warrior, had a feeling it looked anything but.

"What if I said it was none of the above?" Laying her hands on the smooth, and curved metal edge of the Magitek, she leaned in a bit as she asked. Mostly holding the edge, so she wouldn't do something stupid with her hands. Like fiddle with her outfit anymore, or wring them, or just grab ahold of him and shake him, while screaming if he didn't see her as a woman. 'Gotta play this smooth. Don't freak out on him. You've managed to get through so many other things. For the love of everything, don't look crazy!' Though this pining of hers made her certainly feel a bit crazy. It was nearly kiddy stuff, this what could be one-sided love, and that hurt almost as much as the worry, that he didn't see her in that way.

Cid had stopped moving at her response. An almost cautious look came over him as he looked at her. Like he expected something, but wasn't sure if he would like it or not. 'Oh Gods, maybe Nero was right? Maybe he prefers guys?!' She almost knew better than to rely on the gossip of the blonde Garlean, but Nero swore he had never seen the other with a woman, even on a date. Of course she ignored the rest of the others rant, which devolved into possibly being the romantic interest of his greatest rival, and how that would just RUIN his day. There was only one thing she was sure of, and that was the lack of romantic interest Cid had for Nero. Now she was horribly off topic, but at least Cid couldn't tell where her mind had wandered for those precious moments. At least, he didn't seem to. His gaze was steady on her and her stupid heart was still pounding in her throat. Waiting, focused back on him, and trying to seem casual, when mentally she was sweating bullets.

"Then..." Cid trailed off as he leaned back in the seat of the armor, studying her. Her breath caught for a second in her throat before she reminded herself to breathe normally. Was she getting to him?  
"I'd be at a bit of a loss as to your appearance here." No, no she wasn't, damn it all. Her heart thumped roughly in her chest as she realized she would have to up the ante to get her point across, to get him to see what she was trying to put out on the table. Easily, without a second thought, she could stare down and fight beings like primals, but here she was feeling like she could faint with anxiety as the idea bounced inside her head. 'Just do it. Worst thing that happens is he pushes you off' and that is all she had to tell herself before she basically pounced.

"I came to see you." Still trying for sultry, she could still try anyway! As she said that, the warrior took action. Swinging gracefully over the edge, long ruffly train of her dress fluttered as she came down to sit lightly on his lap. Knees pressed against his hips as she settled. Trying to hear something beyond her galloping heart as she sat face to face with Cid now. If she thought he had been frozen before, she was mistaken. She felt his muscles stiffen underneath her, and then she started to question the decision she had made. Was it her imagination or was he leaning further back in the seat? She'd come too far, had hit her breaking point, so she chased him. Leaning into him more, shifting on his lap as she brought her hands up to rest on his forearms and nearly had them chest to chest. Feeling breathless at being so close, she looked up into his face seeing that same, near guarded look, and she had to lick suddenly dry feeling lips.

"I-I like you, really like you. Is it wrong to wish to spend time with you for pleasure instead of business?" Her voice caught on the word pleasure, and she hoped that he didn't catch that. 'Do you see me as a woman? Do you see me as someone who could be loved? Am I JUST the Warrior of Light? Just a tool?' That worry was one of the ones that kept her distant from some of her would be friends. Worried to get too close, to care too much, and find that they just say her as a figure, and not a person.

"Pleasure and not business?" His words brought her back from where she had fallen and her gaze met his suddenly intense one. Even though the words were said quietly, he seemed to be vibrating with some kind of pent up energy. Cid shifted beneath her and a stuttered breath escaped her when their pelvises aligned and she became intimately aware of why he was so tense beneath her. Oh! Well she could check a couple worries off of her list now. Definitely NOT gay, and definitely saw her as a woman. Then it struck her, as he moved his arms to slide up against her sides, holding her against him, that he might have been having the same concerns as she had been. Those bright gray, almost silver eyes were so intensely staring at her, she almost had an idea what one of his projects felt like.

"Pleasure." Her voice dropped at the word and she leaned into him more. Grinding up against his arousal lightly, as she dragged one hand up his muscular arm and into that silky beard. The Warrior couldn't hear anything over the heavy beating of her heart as she slowly, tentatively drew him into a kiss. A soft sigh left as those firm, yet giving lips met her own. It started out as them exploring, but quickly went beyond that. The both of them were mentally working around what was happening at the same time. Neither believing this wasn't some kind of fever dream, and deciding to throw worries to the wind. A small gasping cry left her as she tugged on his soft white locks, forehead bumping against his ever present goggles as she tried to press even closer. His hands slid down and then easily up against the bare skin of her thighs, making her press against him as those warm and dexterous digits pressed against her, fingers toying with the edge of her underwear.

Cid rumbled something out against her lips, but she didn't catch what he said, every sound seemed so quiet compared to her uneven breaths and the heavy beating drum of her heart. She wanted to feel more of him, and even as that thought formed, her hands dropped down to his top and fumbling a bit, worked the buttons loose. As she worked her way down Cid's top, her fingers slid against surprisingly well sculpted muscles, causing them both to take a sharp breath in with pleasure. His hips jerked upwards to press against the apex of her thighs, making a wanton moan slip out. Her body twitched as she tried to spread her legs even wider, and found they couldn't because of the sides of the seat. His words clicked at that moment, 'these were really not made for two people', and she wanted to laugh but all that came out was a breathy moan as his fingers slipped into her underwear and traced along her slickened folds, his thumb brushing against her clit lightly.

"Cid-ngh!" Back arching as he pushed a finger inside, pumping slowly as he rocked his hips up against her. She couldn't think for a second, everything had fuzzed out at that one thick digit moving inside her. A soft rumble of her name from him and Cid demanding another kiss from her, got the Warrior to come back online. 'Belt, gotta get his belt undone' fuzzily that thought drifted in and she fumbled with the large buckle. Mostly fumbling because of the feeling of his lips and beard moving against her sensitive neck, causing her fingers to feel nerveless. Their combined pent up embers of desire had become an inferno that they both let run wild. Not wanting to pause or think, in case it ended up not being real.

He inserted a second finger just as she got his belt undone and had popped the button on his pants open, the feel of her slick inner walls hugging his fingers was nearly as good as feeling her slim fingers wrap around his erection. Cid released a heavy breath, as she glided her hand against him in time with what he was doing. 'No way this isn't another dream' Cid couldn't help that thought as his precious warrior moved with him. The soft sounds of pleasure and his name being husked so sweetly, nearly his undoing.

"Can't wait any longer." He rasped those words against her neck, as Cid pulled his hand away from her, just long enough to tug her panties down her thighs. The fabric stretched taut with her widened stance, causing her to lean into him more, hands moving to grasp his broad shoulders for balance, thighs shaking ever so slightly at the added strain. She managed a small breath before his hands were on her again. One holding a thigh, pushing it as far to the side as it could shift and the other spread her open.

"Cid-" her breath hitched on his name as the blunt head of his erection pressed into her, spreading her open and giving her a teaser of what it will feel like to have him fill her. Fill her, he would, his member was thick, and her body rolled with want as he lifted his hips up, slowly pushing further into her. 'Too slow' rattled around in her mind before she nudged him into a heated kiss, as she pushed down quickly, impaling herself fully on him. She nearly came from just that one motion, toes curling inside her boots at the feeling. A masculine grunt of pleasure vibrated through her from Cid as his grip on her tightened for a fleeting moment. Then they moved going up her sides and curving around to palm her breasts as he started to move. Each thrust up making causing a gasp of pleasure as her body became tightly wound. The wet sound of him thrusting in to her echoed in the large room along with their mixed words of pleasure. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Cid tugged the neckline of her top down, and exposed her breasts to the cooler air of the workshop.

"Wai-" she cried out, words leaving her as he swirled his tongue around one achingly pert nipple before he took it into his mouth. The smooth, yet wiry hairs of his beard brushing against the swell of her breast, adding a new dimension of pleasure and sending her straight over the edge with a cry. The fingers that had been holding Cid tightly went slack as her body felt boneless, even as Cid pushed roughly into her, his kisses against her flesh turning from methodical to near desperate feeling. Switching to her other breast, while his hands gripped her hips, and moved her in time with his thrusts. Weakly her hips moved along with his prompting, though Cid was doing most of the work at this point. Each thrust sent a jolt through her body as his erection ground against her over sensitized clit.

"Oh-I'm-!" Gasping, as tears of pleasure traced down her cheeks as Cid pushed her without pause into another orgasm. 'Oh Gods!' She could hardly think straight as Cid breathed her name against her breast as he shuddered below her, a moment later, following her over the edge. The heat of his release, warming her core up in waves. The two of them fell back against the seat fully, Cid's grip on her loosening, to encircle her waist loosely while she caught her breath against his chest, resting her head against it where she could hear his heart still pounding away. Realizing for the first time that it was beating just as quickly as her own. 'This was real, not some crazy dream' she thought as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him still being against her.  
Cid started to move before she did, carefully setting their clothes as close to right as he could before tucking her back against him. Resting his cheek lightly against the top of her head, as something struck him as she stayed curled in his arms, minutes after.

"Normally the dream ends before now." It was softly spoken, as he tightened his hold on her, still very solid form against him. 'No dream then, I actually-', his breath hitched slightly as that knowledge settled in. The small giggle that met his ears with that proclamation, made his face heat in embarrassment, before she shifted and caught his lips in a sweeet and light kiss.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that." She smiled at him, causing his heart to kick back up a couple notches. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around someone, like her, who always seemed so upfront and getting out there, to have those kinds of dreams about HIM. It wasn't that he didn't think of himself as a catch, just not her idea of a catch. Obviously they had both been doing the same thing around one another.  
"Though I feel we definitely skipped a few steps." Cid hadn't realized he had tensed in the seat until that moment, when his muscles relaxed and he sank back to rest fully against the plush cushions of the Magitek Armor. There was a fetching blush spreading across her cheeks, and he decided he wanted to see that look on her more often.

"Care to take those steps with me from here on?" Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it. Like she was the one that wasn't sure about his answer. When, he had wanted to ask her that, and she beat him to it. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he answered her first with another kiss, and then whispered his answer against her lips. 'With pleasure'. The Warrrior of Light didn't speak the words out loud, too caught up in the sweet, light kisses they shared, but internally she kept thanking the Twelve for him finally seeing her.


	18. Unexpected Outcomes- Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere around the end of Stormblood and before Shadowbringers. No real spoilers other than what Gaius was doing in his time since the Praetorium. Avidreader893 and a personal friend both requested a Gaius story, so I hope this makes you guys happy!

She hadn't been looking for him, honestly she hadn't been looking for anything in particular. Just wandering and going where the wind took her, while there was a lull in her responsibilities with the Scions. Coming across this far strung city that was having it's own problems and somehow feeling like she needed to help and in the investigating of how to help with this place that was still under Garlean rule, she stumbled into him. That wasn't a metaphor either. Literally she slammed into Gaius Baelsar after missing a step, oh so gracefully, on the stairs heading out of the city, and as she tried to catch her balance, he came around the walls edge. The impact caused her breath to escape her, and a slight coughing fit since it caused the fine layer of dirt and sand to fly off of both their outfits.

Hands flat on his chest, it was just as she got her legs underneath her that the warmth of his hands on her shoulders registered.  
"I'm sorry, I tripped and-" her words died in her throat as she looked up and found herself staring up into the deeply tanned face of Gaius. The last person she had expected to run into here of all places. Wasn't he supposed to be out hunting Ascians? The heat of this desert city, must have been boiling her brain more than she thought, because it took him clearing his throat to bring her back. It was with that near awkward sound from the older man, that she realized that she was still pressed up against him, staring up at him, stupidly. A short breath in, she pushed herself away from him, though it lacked any of her normal hostility. Her face felt hot, darn sun. She probably had a sunburn at this point.

Gaius looked at her for a moment, quietly, like he was trying to puzzle out something without asking. She felt herself bristle up as usual when his gaze lingered on her and she couldn't help the defensive 'What?' that got blurted as she took another step back. Trying to get far enough, that she wasn't as acutely aware of the heat that seemed to always come from him. Always, this Garlean made her feel off kilter, and the Warrior of Light had a feeling that he KNEW he had that affect on her. Those pale eyes leveled on her and he shrugged in an innocent fashion, once again physically trying to show he meant no harm.

"I was just wondering what would bring the illustrious Warrior of Light out here." So, he at least couldn't parse out her reasoning for being here by just looking at her. A small relief for her. Sometimes she had a feeling that the older Garlean could read her more clearly than any other could, almost to a mind reading ability. One of the many reasons why she found it so confusing to be around him.

"I could ask the same of you being here. Didn't think I was that close to the Burn to run into you." No question on her part, just as one hadn't been clearly said on his part. Biting her lower lip in thought as she looked away from him, and looked back at the small city behind. The silence between them didn't last long though, as those piercing yellow eyes stayed steadily on her.

"I was wandering, and heard about a city that needed help." It felt like the answer was dragged out of her, though he hadn't done any further prying, and he didn't offer an immediate answer either. Looking back at him, and then beyond him, realizing for the first time that he didn't have his normal compatriots with him. That caught her attention and she couldn't help the words that tumbled forth. Really, she was thinking the sun had done the job of melting her brain and sensibilities.

"Where are your normal companions?" She didn't miss the slight tensing of his body at her question, and for once it was her giving the relaxed pose, as if she was an innocent. It was clear that neither of them would forget anytime soon, the time they clashed in the Praetorium. She would wake in the middle of the night, sweat doting her body, and heart pounding at the memories of them fighting. She always rationalized it as adrenaline at the memory of a fight, and ignored any other reactions she had. The memories and dreams changed the first time she came truly face to face with him.

"We split up to cover more ground. The city has some weird rules that made it, impossible for us to remain as a group." Oh, right. The Warrior had ran into some places that had rules. The city was very secluded and even with their Garlean over ruler in power, there was still this, almost cultish style of life here. Many places required to have a male with you to enter, and more than that, if you weren't related, it had to be your husband. It was one of the reasons why she had been on her way out of the city. She couldn't get a room at the inn, even though they knew she was there to help usurp their Garlean enforcer.

"You were the third wheel then?" It wasn't until the words were out that she realized she had cracked a joke at Gaius and she bit down a little harder on her lower lip to keep anymore word vomiting from happening. He wore an incredulous look on his face, but he didn't rebuke her for the joke.

"In a fashion. We are here to take out the officer in control. Rumored to have contact with an Ascian. We will work on getting that information out of him, and hopefully a lead on that particular quarry." He was being down right a chatter box for once, and as it came to light that they had the same goals, and honestly the same issue with getting their goals completed, their gazes met and seemed to be weighing their options at the same time.

"To get in to the main banquet that is held every night. The only time he shows up in public, you have to be married to enter." 'Cults' Gaius thought with a grumble. He could see the wheels turning in the Warriors head, trying to not let his obsession with her show. It had never waned, in fact it had only grown, since she had bested him in battle, and he had learned of her feats while they did their own things. He remembered Livia ranting about it before she had been beaten in battle by the Warrior. At the time he had said it was because of her abilities, and only that. Even though he knew, deep down that it was a lie. One he told himself just as much as he told the others. It was harder to ignore each time they came into the same breathing space. The only thing that helped keep him from acting like a teenaged fool, was her defensive response when in close proximity to him. Something, that seemed to be lacking right now. Something that made him suggest what he did.

"Let's work together, even just for this one time. We both want the same thing, and easier to have two groups working together, than just one with others sitting on the sideline." Those sharp eyes were trained on him again, and he felt his heart thump in his chest. He was too old for these kind of reactions. He had to tell himself that again, when she took a step closer and held her hand out. 'You're too old for these things. Calm down' he warned himself even as he took her smaller hand in his, and they shook hands.

Their touch lingered, and she absolutely DID NOT enjoy how his bigger hand engulfed her own. Didn't notice how nicely they fit together, and didn't think about what it would feel like to just hold hands. She really needed to get some water in her system soon, or she might expire. 'Obviously more sunbaked than I first thought', even to her, the thought was weak, and clearly screamed LIES.

"Looks like, for the next day or so, we can consider ourselves married." The Warrior ignored the fluttering in her chest at those words. It didn't do her any good to linger on that feeling, especially when they would have to quickly hash out a plan and work on acting like they didn't want to jump one another. In battle! She quickly added internally, but it was too late. Her body felt hot at the thought and that was what she needed, to be able to let go of his hand run it through her hair, as she thought about their next move. Totally not thinking about the marriage, fake and temporary. Hopefully it would be easy enough to act it, that they wouldn't be questioned too much.

"We should go to the inn. Have more privacy to talk about where we go from here." Gaius spoke softly, seeming to be distracted with something. A quiet 'of course' from her before they took a step in unison, and she had to ignore how it seemed so right to walk side by side with him. He matched pace with her shorter stride after a couple of steps, and there wasn't much talking done between them, as they walked through the city, and got to the inn. The innkeeper only gave them a studying gaze for a few moments before the Warrior felt nervous and blurted out "We're newly weds" and that was paired with a burning blush as she realized she buckled under the bit of pressure and the innkeeper laughed good naturedly before passing Gaius the key and giving him a wink.

"You guys picked a good place for the start of your honeymoon." Which made the Warrior speechless, and she did her best to not stare at the innkeeper, and then not at Gaius as he gave a quick 'thank you' to the innkeeper and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and steered the two of them away from the now grinning innkeeper. This was the first and definitely not last time that the Warrior of Light wondered what she had really gotten herself in to. She let him keep his arm around her shoulders until they were out of sight of the innkeeper, totally just to keep up the appearance of being a loving couple, and not because she liked it. Nope, she didn't enjoy the feeling of his arm around her at all. Or, feeling the warmth of his body being pressed against the length of hers. Nope, not at all. As soon as they turned the corner and there wasn't anyone there, she ducked out from under his arm and made a small show of straightening out her outfit, as if it had been mussed. Which, it hadn't, but that wasn't the point!

"Are your companions in this inn as well?" Or were they collecting information somewhere else until the pointed time? Were they going to do more before dinner? Even as she thought about that, mentally she shied away from it, not wanting to dwell on what an actual couple might do before dinner when they had some free time. The Warrior was getting upset with herself at this point and her rioting emotions.

"If they aren't, they will be. We had planned to meet shortly before the dinner to plot out how to handle the situation." Gaius spoke easily, seeming to be completely nonplussed about everything as he took the lead, and got them to their room with little hassle. Unlocking the door and holding it open for her to go through first. Held back by indecision for a moment, she frowned at herself before striding with as much confidence as she could into the room. Once in, she stumbled to a stop as she took in the room that they would be in. It was clearly done up with the idea of 'honeymoon'. A large, and she meant LARGE, plush four poster bed took up a large part of the room, and there was a bathing area that was only portioned off with a screen, with a large tub, easily big enough for two people to be in it at once, and have room to...move around. Ripping her gaze from the tub, it went to the innocuous dining table set up to the far side, with a small kitchenette set up. Walking over to inspect it, she ran her hand against the smooth surface of the sturdy wooden table. Taking note of the thickness of the table and finding it to be rather lavish in quality compared to some of the things she had seen in her travels. The quiet sound of the door closing with a click hit her ears, but she didn't react as she opened the cupboards and found that there was actually a fair amount of things that were stocked.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Even as the words were being spoken, she was pulling out some ingredients to throw together a quick pasta together for the two of them. Trying to go for something normal in action, even as her heart was pounding at being in a room alone with her once been enemy. Lighting a fire on the stove, she was getting the pot filled with water from the tap and setting it over the burner before she glanced over at the still quiet Gaius. The raised brows on his face made her hackles rise in response and she felt a sharp frown crease her face as she looked quickly away from him. Not wanting to meet his gaze any longer.

"I haven't so I'm making something. If you want any, you can help yourself." Never mind that she had more than enough pulled out to make a meal to easily feed two. Or that she was still getting things around as she tried her best to not glance in his direction, though that was a losing battle. Gaius just had that kind of presence. Glancing at him again as he made his way to the table and pulled out one of the chairs and sitting down once he unslung his gunblade from his back and rested it against the edge of the table.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you also can cook, with everything else that you have managed to do." Gaius relaxed slowly in his seat, resting his arms on the table top as he watched for a little while as the Warrior of Light busied herself with doing anything but look at him, at least not for long periods of time. He had at first thought he had imagined it, but he caught her glancing his way a few times before she dropped the noodles into the pot to let them cook. She didn't have anything else to do for awhile obviously since she turned around, leaning against a part of the counter and looked at him directly now. That annoying heavy thump of his heart was the first thing that caught his attention at the view before him. Who knew he would enjoy watching someone cook? Trying to tell himself that it wasn't just because it was the lovely Warrior doing so.

"What were the original plans for taking out the officer? I can't imagine that he is going to let us go in there armed. How were you guys going to get around that?" She dived quickly into talks about tonight, not wanting to linger too long on anything else. It also helped distract her from tracing the firm looking line of the Garlean's lower lip with her eyes. Of course, not thinking about what it might feel like to press her own to his. Gods preserve her from her own thoughts!

"My companions are magic users. The idea would be for them to do a bulk of it, since there are ways to get in with their staffs. What I would be doing is nothing that couldn't be done barehanded." She had never seen him fight without his gunblade, and she wondered how good he would be in a fight like that. It was easy enough to envision him in a fight like what you would do as a pugilist or even as a monk. He certainly had the build for it. Her eyes slid slowly over his seated form, and even as she felt a heat start to pool in her belly as she took in what she could, and what she remembered, she attributed it to the heat from the fire nearby as their lunch got ready.

"If we are to go in unarmed, I can certainly help in that aspect. Do we know how many allies he might have if it came down to a fight?" A part of her hoped that there would be enough to make this a challenge, as bad as that seemed. She obviously had excess energy to burn, that she hadn't noticed until they got into this room. She could feel her nerves vibrating in her as she turned back around to continue working on their lunch. It wasn't to make her stop staring at him, that was for sure. Once again, the excuse felt weak to her, and it made her want to punch something, like Gaius in his stupidly still very attractive face. She swore she heard something so close to a chuckle, that it almost made her turn around to investigate, but somehow kept herself firmly looking away from him. For now at least.

"That's what they are trying to ascertain right now. They are to contact via linkpearl as soon as they get an estimated number and what we might be up against." It made her want to froth at the mouth how casual he could sound while they were in the middle of what could only be described as a love nest. Being here, and having been sunbaked for a better part of the day, had obviously addled her brain. She couldn't stop thinking about different scenarios, and it was seriously starting to get to her.

"Then we are waiting until then?" Still rather racy thoughts flitting through her mind, and she scowled down at the sauce as she stirred. Maybe she should drink some water? Could be dehydration. Really, probably dehydration. Taking a quick moment to snag a glass and filling it from the tap, she took a couple deep gulps of water. Enjoying the cool feeling of it sliding down, and turned to ask Gaius if he wanted one, just as she licked her lips to catch any remaining droplets. The look he had on his face, gave her pause. It was predatory, and she could only describe it as masculine. She needed another drink of water.

"I can get it." He stood from the table, and she quickly turned back around to stop herself from staring at him. She might not ever recover from this brain meltage at this point. Hurrying to finish their lunches, getting it all readied and plated as he moved in behind her. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest, and a heat formed in her cheeks as he leaned in closer. At some point she stopped breathing as he reached to grab a glass right next to where she was standing, and it made her feel like it was an embrace. Taking in a sharp breath as her brain kicked back into gear, to snap something, anything really, at him to get some space back, but Gaius had already stepped away, filled glass in hand. The Warrior ignored the pang of disappointment that lanced through her. Something was seriously out of whack.

Lunch went quietly, neither of them really having anything to fill the silence with. It was ridiculous to try and have the normal small talk between the two of them. Really, what would they say 'What have you been up to? Who have you had to kill recently? Seen anything super crazy on your adventures?' They both had a life that was out there. They both also understood you didn't really talk about things like what they did, over a meal. She would never admit it out loud either, but their silence wasn't a bad one. It was almost relaxing. Almost, since there wasn't really anything there to distract her from the man in front of her. Damn, but he didn't look his age at all. Did all Garleans age this gracefully or was it just him? Her next bite was a little more forceful than it needed to be, and though he glanced up at her, Gaius didn't say anything, all the way to the end of their meal.

"I'll take care of the clean up." Eyes darting up at him, as he stood, the Warrior pushed the plate towards him, so it was easier to grab, a quick, mumbled 'thanks' being forced passed her lips. The smirk that raced over his lips, caused a scowl to light upon her own but she didn't snip a comeback. Gaius quietly did dishes while she found something to busy herself with, in this case was figuring out what to wear to a dinner. She didn't have to be told that her current gear wouldn't be suitable. She just hoped that she had something in her pack that would be. That is when she saw the dress, and a tiny thrill went through her. Having picked it up on a whim, there hadn't been a time or excuse to wear it. Now, she had a chance, and that stupid little voice in the back of her mind piped up with 'maybe he will like it'. The same voice she tried really hard to never listen to, because it made her do dumb things. She was still going to wear it though, with the matching little sandals, and it didn't matter if Gaius liked it or not. The Warrior of Light had to repeat that last part a few times to try and make it stick. Collecting her clothes, she glanced over her shoulder to where Gaius was, still busy in the kitchen, before quickly going behind the wood screen for at least some privacy as she changed.

Gaius had just put the last of the dishes away, and turned around to say something, really anything, since it had been quiet for so long, and that is when he caught the movement beyond the screen, which had a foliage design on it. What he hadn't noticed earlier was how it was done, but as he caught the flash of smooth skin and was able to discern the form of the Warrior of Light beyond, his throat went dry. Her back was to him, and he watched raptly at the hints of her brushing her hair off a shoulder and tying long lacy strips behind her neck. He couldn't tell from his current vantage point, on how low the cut in the back of the dress went, since all he could see was open back. A tightening feeling in his lower gut, had him turning his gaze away sharply. It wouldn't do to have the Warrior come out from changing and see him standing there, raring to go, and not for a fight. Having to find a different thing to distract himself with, he was coming up short, until a little chiming noise caught his attention. Saved by the linkpearl, tapping to answer the call he glanced over once more, this time catching the eyes of the Warrior, and made a motion of his hand that he was stepping out, before speaking to one of his companions. Keeping it quiet, even after he had the door click shut behind him.

"What do you have?" He wasn't going to skirt around the discussion, his mind able to focus back in on the task at hand, instead of the task he wanted in his hands. The conversation was rather brief, but it did leave him feeling a little better about knowing how they would handle this evening. A start time that was fast approaching, for an event that still had a lot of unknowns to it. One thing was cleared though, the Garlean wouldn't have any allies there. The still unknown about that is, why? Why did he feel comfortable going there without any guards? Gaius decided they would just have to find out once they got there. If it was like anything else in this city, it was going to be an interesting ride. Taking a few extra moments to collect himself after the call was over, before he went back in. Wanting to make sure he had control over his features and really his body before seeing the Warrior of Light again. He hadn't thought this would be such a difficult thing, but he had fallen easily into what felt like a sweet trap. One of his own making at sharing a room with the Warrior of Light. Livia hadn't been far off her jealous mark on how he had looked at the woman. He just hadn't wanted to think of himself as one who could fall at first sight, or really at first rumor of someone. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed neatly over the other and reading what looked like an arcane tome. Doing his best to not look too closely at how much smooth leg was put on display, he went to where he left his stuff, riffling through it for a hopefully slightly cleaner shirt.

"We'll be heading out in about an hour. We will be meeting up with Severa and Valedaulin at the banquet in a fashion. Best to not arouse suspicion at us knowing each other by going in at the same time." His use of the word arouse, caused a shiver to slide down her back, and settle low in her belly. Breath catching quietly, she tried to act nonchalant, and unaffected, taking a moment to slide a finger down the page that she honestly hadn't read, and turning to the next. Couldn't really deny how bad she had it at this point, and no amount of playing off her reactions as upset would really get her through it at this point. Biting the inside of her cheek for a few heartbeats, gathering her resolve she glanced up, once she had control, though watching him gather things and head to the not completely blocked off bath, had it slipping.

"That sounds fine. It would be suspicious if a group of new people walked in together." 'Don't comment on what he's doing. Just don't look.' Acutely aware of when he turned the water on to start to fill the tub, feeling the small waft of warm air slide through the room, and trying to not think about what he would look like in the tub.

"I guess I hadn't ever asked your companions names before." Musing out loud to keep her mind away from Gaius, though the sounds of clothes hitting the floor and of a body dipping into the water seemed to echo in her ears. Gaius made a small noise of acknowledgement, but didn't really say anything to her musings. Throat dry, she stood up, book still in hand and moved further away. Further from temptation, further from what would probably be a bad decision, and hopefully closer to a clearer mind. Sitting at the table with her back to the bathing area, she quietly flipped back to the previous page and truly tried to pay attention to what was written there. Though that didn't stop her mind from conjuring images of what was probably going on behind her. It was going to be a long day. Sooner than she expected, that or she got lost in thought, Gaius was once again nearby. Obviously having finished his bath while she was purposefully losing herself.

"We should make our way towards the banquet. Sounds like there might be a bit of an ordeal to get in." She glanced up quickly as he leaned against the table next to her, and her vision got caught on how his hair looked, still wet from his bath. His normally messy hair, looking a little more put together while still wet, though a few stubborn strands were still hanging across his forehead, and droplets of water were all but caressing his face as they dripped down, tracing his jawline. Her hand was reaching forward before she even thought of it, swiping the water off his face. They both froze at the action, her hand against his cheek for a moment longer before she jerked it back, like it had caught fire.

"Sorry, yes, of course. Let's get going." Her response was quick and she didn't look back at him as she straightened out her dress, making sure she was put together and started to head to the door. Gaius stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. At the return of skin to skin contact, she felt her body heat up. Not able to ignore how warm his calloused palm felt on her shoulder. How that same palm might feel against other parts of her body. 'Stop thinking like that! You can't be panting after Gaius, like a dog in heat!' Yelling at herself internally, even as her breath hiccupped in her chest as she glanced over and up at Gaius. Hoping to the gods that the heat she felt in her cheeks wasn't so evident on her face as she met that warm yellow gaze.

"No need to apologize. Don't forget, from here on out, until this night is over, you're Mrs. Baelsar. Touches like that are normal." When he called her Mrs. Baelsar, she knew her cheeks flamed, because she could feel the flush all the way down her chest. For one night only it seemed that she might not have to hide her emotions behind distrust. 'One night, she got a taste of what it would be like, to-' ending that thought before it could form completely, desperately trying to hide from THAT particular desire, she felt the beginnings of a smile crooking her lips upwards as they still stood close. Something in his face arresting her from any other movement than breathing, taking in that unique scent that was purely Gaius. Something faintly woodsy and fresh, even with their current surroundings being anything but.

"Never fear, I'll make sure that everyone knows that I call you mine, hubby." Oh, that got her heart going, and not wanting to continue to bring his attention to her and what was probably getting broadcasted all over it, she pulled out of his grip and held the door open for him to walk through first. After making sure the door was locked behind them, she slipped an arm under his. Hand laying lightly against his forearm, and brought them almost flush against one another. She could feel the tension in his body when she first made contact, and it wasn't until they were out of the inn, both of them ignoring the knowing look the innkeeper gave them, and walking towards the large hall in the center of town that he relaxed. Not daring to try and contemplate what had caused it, she made sure to put on a show as they walked through the city. Though it really wasn't hard to look up at him adoringly or to make light comments about things that caught her attention. It was actually kind of freeing to be able to act so naturally with someone.

Getting to the hall, she looked around but didn't spot either of Gaius' companions loitering about. She was so focused on looking, that she missed the beginning of the discussion that Gaius had with the man standing at the front of the hall. Only catching the tail end of it that was Gaius saying they wouldn't do the full feast, and that they were newlyweds. Each time that was said, she felt a swirl of butterflies, and at this point she couldn't hide it. They were shown to their table, a low resting one on a small platform, which seemed to be the average, as her gaze swept around. There were plush looking cushions instead of seats and the only lighting in the room were from the candles on the tables. It was still easy to see the raised dais near the back of the room, which was obviously where their guest of honor would be seated, and where they would have to make their way to, once the time was right. Gaius sat down first and held her hand until she was seated next to him, at which point he swept her against his side, and his hand stayed there on her waist while others trickled in. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, and her hands fiddled around until finding somewhere to settle that didn't feel too weird. She could feel the sharp intake of breath from Gaius as her right hand settled on his knee, while the other was on the edge of the table. She swore she could taste the tension radiating from him with it, but Gaius didn't let it show on his face. The two of them easily matched what any of the other couples were doing around them, at least looked like it. He leaned down a little so he could quietly speak into her ear, so no one nearby could hear.

"Our target will be in after the main course has been finished. We will commence once the entertainment part of the night begins." There was a tiny shiver that skittered down her body at the feeling of his breath dancing over her ear. A small noise escaped her, when she tried to take a breath, and when she had just thought her blush was gone, it flared back up. No way he didn't hear that. She felt him freeze up against her, and mortification burnt through her as she looked in the opposite direction, biting her lower lip to keep herself from making another sound. A quiet murmur of her name rumbled out of Gaius and it made her almost look back at him, but she didn't. Not until he tightened his hold on her waist caused her to shift, and then his other hand was on her cheek turning her face towards him. An intense look was there, one she hadn't really seen since they had last looked at one another across the battlefield. It caused her breath to hitch, and the distance between them seemed to evaporate. She felt like she was getting pulled in, and then their lips touched lightly, and that tiny sound, nearly a moan, slipped out again. Anything else that they might have done was stopped when a waiter came by with what had to be appetizers and drinks. He poured them both a glass of wine and left the bottle with them before leaving. Both of them pulled away from the other, hands quickly leaving the other as if burned. They both plated a few of the appetizers and ate them, no words getting passed between the two of them.

Clearly both of them weren't sure how to broach the subject of the kiss. One didn't simply kiss a previous enemy, even if they were hot and you were clearly in a romantic setting. There was a tension that didn't dissipate throughout their appetizers, and she drank the sweet wine to keep from trying to make small talk. The two of them still sat close though, thigh to thigh as the night progressed. Their target hadn't made an appearance yet, and they had been served a light meal, compared to the others around them. Which honestly was fine with her, she was on her third glass of wine, and it was about then that she realized the heat pooling low in her belly. More aware of that thigh pressing against her own, of how close they were. Looking at her empty glass, and then darting her eyes up, watching Gaius drink from his own, she became transfixed. Watching his Adams apple bob as he swallowed the sweet, probably laced, wine. It wasn't until he lowered it to the table that she grabbed ahold of his arm and leaned against him, having to use that as leverage to whisper into his ear. Trying her best not to pay attention to how her now more sensitive breasts pressed against the hard line of his body.

"How many glasses have you drank?" Those sharp eyes were on her again, and the heat in her body seemed to ramp up as their gazes locked. Her breaths came a little faster as he leaned in, cheek to cheek now as he whispered back to her.

"Two." His hand drifted back to her waist to help steady her, as one of her hands came to rest on his chest, a shot of desire lanced through her, and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the feeling, and she managed to speak again without purring into his ear.

"I think there is something in it. Don't drink anymore." She felt her body clench in need and her hand curled into his shirt, holding him close. Wanting to do so much more, and trying to fight the desire to just hop in his lap right then and there. A low moan from a table nearby caught both of their attentions and they broke apart to look. Oh, yes, there certainly had been something in the wine. She was getting an idea what the entertainment for the evening was. They had unknowingly walked right into a routine orgy of sorts.

"Oh-" It was a tiny gasp, as heat throbbed through her body at the scene before them. Quickly she looked over to the dais, and found it still empty. The waiters were passing dessert out, and continuing to drop off fresh bottles of wine. A few of them got pulled into what the couples were doing, and the Warrior of Light nearly jumped out of her skin as their own waiter dropped off their dessert, gave them a wink as he sat the wine down and lingered for a moment. Gaius shifted the two of them, and instead of looking at the waiter, she was suddenly looking into his chest and he had moved an arm to block her from the waiter.

"You can leave us. Thank you for your service." His voice sounded huskier than usual, and it made her want to whimper as it vibrated through her body. Hands feeling hot as they grabbed ahold of him, feeling his solid muscles under her finger tips, and wanting to have no clothing between the two of them. The heat in her body was slowly becoming unbearable, even as she tried to fight it. Eyes darting from Gaius' handsome visage to the still empty seat of honor. The whole hall was devolving into a scene one would think to find in a brothel, not a banquet. The sounds of pleasure around them causing her body to vibrate with need, and she didn't even realize she was doing it, until his warm palms pressed against her hips, stilling them. His own breathing was stilted as he pressed in close again, mouth almost touching hers as he murmured quietly, though at this point, they could have shouted their conversation and no one would be paying attention.

"Our quarry won't be making an appearance. Not this late into the banquet." It hadn't been her imagination. He seemed just as breathless as she felt, his body pressing up against her own with need. One of his hands trailed up her open back and the moan slipped out before she could stop it and the touch became more solid, pulling her into him. Clearly they both wanted the same thing, and she wasn't sure yet if she was thankful for the aphrodisiac laced wine to help them along, or if she wanted to curse it. As Gaius dropped a hot kiss against the side of her throat, she decided it could be thought about at a later time.

"Then our night seems to have opened up." A small gasp as the hand that had still been on her waist dipped down into the low line of her dress and cupped one globe of her ass, pulling her into his lap, and she felt just how much he was interested in what they were doing. Her own hands moved up, fingers carding through his hair, luxuriating in the feel of those thick silky strands running against her skin, pulling his head up into a kiss. It was a quick, hot, desire filled meeting of lips. Nipping at his lower lip as she breathed against his mouth in light breaths as she got the rest of her thoughts out there before they got swallowed up completely in the heat of the moment.

"Can we go back to our room?" Calling it their room made a thrill go through her. Just like when Gaius had said she would be his for the night. She wanted the full package at this point. If she was going to be Mrs. Gaius Baelsar for the night, she was going to let herself enjoy every second of it. He caught her lips with his own again, tongue teasing her own as he arched his hips up against her, giving her a perfect preview of what was to happen later, before he broke the kiss and moved the two of them into a standing position. Her chest was heaving as she tried to fight for her breath, wanting to pull him back against her, even as she was still painfully aware of all the people around them. The Warrior of Light was many things, but an exhibitionist that liked doing it around others, wasn't one of them. Gaius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and quickly steered the two of them through the hall, and back outside. The sun having set, cooling the air down rapidly. Feeling even cooler against her heated skin, though did little to cool the fire that was burning low in her core. Their pace was rapid and their hands wouldn't leave the others body for long.

They barely made it into the room before she had pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and pressing a desperate and needy kiss to his lips. Moaning in pleasure as he quickly met her ardor with his own. Tongue tracing the seam of her lips before dipping in and dominating the kiss completely. His hands gripped her ass and pressed her against his body which was just as strung out with need as her own. Panting into the kiss as he relentlessly ground her against his erection, the friction making her dizzy with need. Needy, wandering hands started to divest one another of their clothes, the kiss only broke long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head, he had already loosened her dress, and slipped the halter topped dress to the floor, baring her body completely except for the silky scrap of fabric that pretended to be underwear. Dragging her fingers against his well toned muscles, enjoying the feel of the trail of wiry hair that dusted his body, but he stopped her hands before they could wander too far south. Which left him enticingly in only his pants and boots.

"Not yet." He rumbled against her lips as he backed the two of them through the room. She had expected to feel the edge of the bed against her legs at any moment, so was surprised that it was the slightly cool surface of the table that hit the small of her back a few breath stealing kisses later. The surprise of that, gave him enough of an opening continue to press his advantage. Completely dominating the encounter, which she was for once fine with conceding to him. A desperate noise of need slipped from her as he bit her lower lip lightly, his hands pulled her underwear down and his kisses moved from her lips down her throat. Distracting her from his hands until one finger traced along her folds, causing her to jump in response. She was like putty in his hands, leaning more against the table with each new thing he did to her, legs barely able to support her as he sucked lightly at the junction of her neck and tweaked a nipple expertly with his fingers.

"Gaius-" She was embarrassed at how his name was moaned out, breathy and needy as he pushed one finger into her, her hips rocked forward at the intrusion. Needing more, and she tried to get that across, and even if he understood what she wanted, it didn't move him from what he was doing currently. Knowing that it would get him to do something more, she dragged her hands back down his chest, and she didn't any further than starting to undo the buckle of his belt before he made a small noise against her, and the next thing she knew, she was being spun around and bent over the table. One of his clothed legs, sliding between her legs to press up against her, even as his fingers continued to play her like a fine tuned instrument. Thumb rubbing a slow circle as his fingers thrust into her. Gaius added a second finger a moment later, with no warning beyond the hitch in his grind against her.

Hands scrabbling for some kind of purchase on the smooth top of the table as those rough calloused fingers pumped inside of her, scissoring inside to prep her body for more, whole body twitching with pleasure as he pushed against her ass. The feeling of his still covered erection grinding against her causing a keen of want to escape her, as her nipples rubbed against the table top. Her whole body felt like it was getting shot with electricity, and the throbbing heat just kept pushing her on. It felt like insanity had taken over her as she panted out his name, getting pushed closer and closer to the edge of release. Just as she thought he was going to send her over, he removed his fingers from her, leaving her feeling empty and unfulfilled. A heavy pulsing deep in her core, made her want to sob and she glanced over one bared shoulder to watch as he quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling out one of the most intimidating erections she had ever seen. Running the same hand that had just been teasing her sheath, along his length, her breath hitched as she watched him run her arousal along it. The ruddy hue of his face, making the already arresting Garlean even more so. Each time he stroked his erection, she felt an answering pulse burn through her. Her legs were shaking with want as she slowly was coming undone at the seams. Whatever had been in that wine, was causing an unquenchable inferno to rage through her, and she didn't want anyone but Gaius.

"Please, I need-" She couldn't finish it, even now, her pride wouldn't let her beg, but Gaius had a sharp look, nearly predatory as he took in her form, legs spread and body bent over the table, where he had left her, and that now all too familiar pulse of desire hit her again and she could see an answering look on his face. They were beyond play at this point, and she was more than ready for it, wanting it, as he pushed into her. The first push in made her cry out as he filled her up, the force of it knocking her hips into the edge of the table, but she barely felt it. They both paused in motion as he became fully seated inside. His hands moving to grip her hips, she delighted in the feel of his callouses running against her skin. Taking in a breath to speak up, Gaius obviously took that as his cue and he started off slow, pulling out until only the tip was left in her, causing her breath to stutter out at the feeling, and then he slammed back in to her, knocking that breath into a gasp and a moan of his name. Gaius started up a quick pace, each time he thrust in, she felt the fabric of his pants brush against the backs of her thighs, making her legs twitch, and in turn her core tightened as a pleasurable cycle built.

"I've imagined for hours now what it would be like to take you on this table. Since we walked in and I saw it, all I've seen was you laid out upon it." Gaius husked against her skin, as he kept up the quick and rough pace. Those words caused her body to quiver in pleasure, having not expected him of all people to say something like that, and she felt it all the way to her toes as her body surrendered to his, hips arching upwards as heat continued to build inside her.

"G-Gaius!" Her body was tightening quickly, already having been wound almost to the breaking point before he had even first entered her. An answering, breathy groan of her name whispered against the back of her neck as he leaned over her. His hands sweeping up her body and curving around her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples, while he pulled her body more upright so that her back was flush against his front. Arching her back and causing each thrust of his erection into her, sliding against her clit in a perfect amount of pressure. Arms held out against the table top to hold them both upright, shaking at the strain at staying locked, when all she wanted to do was become a boneless mess as she came apart with Gaius pushing them both over the edge. Her breath was just gasps at this point and all that was coming out was his name as she felt her core clench rapidly and her vision went white as her climax hit her like a bomb. His grip tightened on her as Gaius released in to her, a quiet husking of her name against the nape of her neck, as even though they had both climaxed, there was still a burning desire. 'Gods, I might be going insane.' She thought as her body cried out for more, arching back against Gaius' large and warm body as she felt her core clench with want.

"We're not done yet." Those dizzyingly hot words were breathed against her neck as Gaius spun her around so that she was facing him, one leg brought up over his arm as he slid back in to her causing her to cry out as he hit her sensitive clit again. Caught in those golden eyes, she couldn't look away from the intense heat banked within. It was like getting caught up in madness, an obsession driven fire that wouldn't be put out. Hooking the free leg around his hip, she pulled him down into a messy kiss, that was more tongue and teeth than anything. Fingers dragging into his thick hair, she held him to her as they both chased frantically for another release. Whole body feeling like a live wire, her second release hit her with no warning, ripping through her like a storm. Her entire being seemed to throb with it, as she gripped him close. His hips snapping into her harder as he chased his own completion. Their mixed fluids, slipped down her thighs as she dropped loosely to the tables surface, breath sawing in and out of her lungs as that same desire burnt through her, still unsated.

This had to be madness, Gaius thought as he felt his body stir again. He was sure he would have still gone on, even without the help of the wine, just from the feel of her body clenching his own in wild abandon. If this was an obsession, he never wanted to let it go, sinking into the depths of desire, as he collected her up into his arms. Briefly loosing that connection between their two bodies, but finding a new one in how perfectly she curled up into his arms. She was driving him to distraction though, as she trailed hot kisses along his jaw and neck, hands causing shivers of pleasure to track down to the small of his back as they drew light designs against his skin. They almost didn't make it to the bed with it, but he managed to stop himself from dropping to his knees and taking her there on the cool floor. Dropping her carefully on the bed, Gaius slowly followed her down, kissing up the smooth expanse of her leg, lingering on the back of her knee and then again as he got to her inner thigh. Those desire blown eyes held his, as he licked a path up her slit, and swirled around her clit. The tang of their mixed fluids hit him like a sucker punch, and he breathed roughly against her before continuing.

Body vibrating with desire, the first time his tongue hit her clit, she nearly begged him to never stop. Back arching at the second swipe, her core clenched on nothing and it caused her to gasp in need. Third and fourth, the Warrior was certain that any from of thought got stolen and she was no longer able to keep eyes on Gaius as her head dropped to the soft comforter on the bed, his name a plea on her tongue. He took her to the edge, and as her body tensed, preparing for another release, Gaius pulled away. Tears tracked down the sides of her face at the twisting need burning her.

"Gai-" then he was suddenly slamming into her, all the way to the hilt. Sharp breaths left both of them, and her eyes opened, having heard his groan of pleasure closer than she had expected, and there he was, right over her. One arm supporting his weight rested next to her head, though he quickly leaned over to rest on forearms so he could pull her into another kiss. A desperate pace was picked up by both of them, chasing for that final release that would cool the fire between the two of them. It wasn't until much later and several cried out climaxes that they both dropped into sleep from a pleasurable exhaustion. Still holding one another close as sleep finally claimed them.

A rumbling vibration against the side of her face, slowly dragged the Warrior of Light out of one of the deepest rests she had felt in what felt like ages. Truly, probably since she became an adventurer. Slowly she became aware of being pressed against a warm body, legs tangled with another's, arm slung around another's solid form, holding them close. Cracking one eye open, the haze of sleep still making her vision blurry, she was greeted with the sight of a well toned, burnished bronze swath of skin. The voice that was clearly trying to stay quiet, finally clicked in her head, and the wild ride of a night too center stage in her brain. The faint pulse of desire rekindled low in her belly at the memories and she tucked her head more fully against his chest as he paused talking to what had to be one of his companions. A warm hand came up to cup her shoulder that was exposed to the air, thumb drawing idle circles along her skin as he finished the conversation up. As it turned out, their target had caught wind of them gunning for him, and he had the good idea to beat it out of town with the small contingency of soldiers he had with him. They would have to follow after, and catch up to be able to get any information that they could out of him. The Warrior was tempted to offer her continued services up for it, especially if this is how she would be greeted in the mornings.

"Morning." His voice was a little rougher than usual, yet still sounding sweet to her, as she turned her gaze up to meet his. Her heart thumped with pleasurable surprise at the soft smile gracing his features. Gaius looked pleased beyond measure, laying back against the bed, arms holding her against him, like she was a treasure he wasn't wanting to let go of. An all too familiar heat built in her face as reactions warred inside of her. What won was a pout on her lips as she worked to leverage herself up a bit to put them more eye to eye.

"Someone looks like the cat that got the cream." She was trying for sharp, but that bite that normally was there, was completely gone. Instead it was more teasing as she looked on at the sleep rumpled Gaius. Secretly enjoying the different look to him, never mind that the only stitch of fabric that was on either of them, was the blankets that had been mostly kicked to the side.

"I wonder why." It was definitely not stated as a question, and neither of them really talked about anything else for awhile, as he pulled her down into another burning kiss, one that normally wouldn't see the light of day. Willingly getting pulled into his pace, the Warrior wondered how long they could be together before their jobs pulled them inevitably apart once more. One thing was for sure though, when they did part, and come back together, how she greeted him would be greatly different from now on. That was clear by how she breathed his name against his lips, and held him close, even if she didn't say the words, her actions spoke the desire to not let him go loudly. It was obvious as they came together again with the same kind of heat, that neither of them would feel the same about the other. Their desires, and obsessions had been burnt, and rose from the ashes of the night before as something larger and brighter.


	19. My Nuhn-M'Zhet Tia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the side bois, if you have done the Anata Beast Tribes, you know this boi, and if you haven't, you're missing out and get on that! As far as liberties I took, I had the WoL have a house in Shirogane, since you do run into him in Kugane at one point during the quests, so it felt like a decent place to set act two. No real spoilers for MSQ since he's a side quest character, and don't really delve too far into that, except for the mentioning of the grenades.  
> A request I was slowly working on since the end of May, by a friend on Discord, Tali. Next one up should be Oboro, though his might, just might end up in the holiday one if I keep to the idea I currently have percolating.

It was a bright cheerful day in The Fringes, and it really shouldn't have surprised her when she was greeted by a vibrant smile, near smirk, and a wag of a fluffy red tail. As it always did, her heart thumped in her chest at seeing him. Even with him looking a little extra dusty right now, he still seemed to be radiant to her. Giving him a small wave in greeting as he trotted over to her, tail going back and forth quickly, giving away his exhuberance for something, what she was certain to find out soon enough. 

He always came back to her, with some crazy new idea on how to make him more ready to become the next Nunh of the M tribe. They were always hairbrained and she knew they wouldn't get far, but compelled to help anyway. The first day she had looked into those bright sun filled eyes, she was lost, and she doubted he knew it. Why was it such a high probability that the pretty ones had rocks for brains? Even as he animatedly explained to her, his next idea to prove himself worthy, she couldn't really focus on his words. The red haired Miqo'te started to pace where they stood just underneath a large tree, The Peering Stones but a small dot out in the distance from them, and M'zhet started to describe the next kind of trial that he wanted her to try on him, and the Warrior of Light couldn't help the small sigh the escaped at his words. That gave the tanned Sunseeker pause, ears twitching with his annoyance and tail swishing. Seeing the super fluffy tail twisting this way and that, the Warrior could feel her hand twitch in want. As it always did. The crazy desire to just grab ahold of it, to see if it was as soft as it looked, was always almost overwhelming. Somehow, she had managed to keep her hands to herself. How, was a mystery, and the more she interacted with him, the more it felt like a losing battle. 

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" The haughty tone he was trying to give, seemed to fall a bit short, especially when he was met with her still even gaze. Usually, he wasn't too sure what the Warrior of Light was thinking, too guarded with her emotions, though she was always willing to stop and help him with whatever he requested. The reason behind her continued help always eluded him, which is exactly why he felt himself pausing when she looked at him like that. He got a hint though, or maybe he was reading too far in to it, as her cheeks became tinted in a light pink as their gazes held. She still hadn't responded yet to his question.

She had been caught daydreaming, and as those vibrant eyes held her own gaze captive, she could feel her heart speed up and heat build in her face. Truly, she hadn't heard what he had been saying, too caught up in a raunchy fantasy starring the red head in front of her. That wasn't exactly something she could tell him, could she? It had been a long time since she had been honest about her feelings with herself, let alone with another. 

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have gotten lost in thought. Will you tell it to me again M'Zhet?" She sounded far too breathless for her own taste, and it caused the heat to become even worse. No way she didn't have a blush at this point. She could see the frown of unhappiness thoroughly placed on his visage, but after a few moments of silence, he relented and talked once more about his new idea for training. It was to have them spar, and the Warrior of Light was just happy that it wasn't her having to throw more grenades at him. Trying to refocus her thoughts as she nodded her consent to the sparring, and trying desperately to not pay attention to how her heart thrummed in her chest as a wide, toothy smile lit up his face at her response. Ears and tail twitching wildly in his happiness. 

It went about how she thought it would. Even with her trying to take it easy on the poor Miqo'te, it was clear that she was on a wildly different level of ability than him. The sun had been high in the sky when they had first started, but it was now slowly getting lower and lower on the horizon. The sky more purple and red than blue. His technique was getting better, and as she dropped down to sit on the ground as she watched him crouch down, trying to catch his breath. Sweat covered the both of them, the time spent doing it, had managed to be a good work out for the both of them. His jacket had been thrown to the side hours ago, so she had a great view of toned arms and an idea of the kind of muscles that he had underneath his shirt. A sweeter heat took the place of the warmth of the sparring as those pretty golden eyes met hers. Those previous thoughts built in her head once more, now that she wasn't busying herself with trying to teach him in a day how to fight. A pulse of desire lanced through her, causing her breath to catch lightly in her throat. Jumping back up to her feet, trying to play it off, she glanced away from him, towards the setting sun. Words tumbling out of her mouth, before she could talk herself out of them. 

"Why don't we do something a bit different. You are always going on about becoming the Nunh, but you don't talk about what comes after. You even said it yourself once. That you haven't been with a woman before." Her words got a bit softer as she spoke, heart pulsing in her chest in uncertainty. It was something she wanted, and not just the one time which she was offering up. Would he understand what she was saying? Would he take her up on it, or would he leave her wanting? 

"What?" His voice was incredulous, and those fine brows narrowed as he looked at her, clearly piecing together what she had just said. Heart giving a shudder in her chest when his lips turned down into a frown and he shook his head sharply. M'zhet's tail had gone from the happy back and forth, to some kind of spiraling motion. Not the angry sharp twitch, but not an easy going one either. She wished she could understand that particular give away as far as what he was feeling. M'Zhet stood up, not really looking at her, and grabbed his jacket from the ground, that frown still marring his features. When he shook his head again, and went to walk away, her body was moving before she could even stop it. Hand reaching out, even as she called out. 

"Wait, Zhet-" She grabbed what was closest to her as he turned to walk away, and fingers curled around a super fluffy, and silky tail, a shiver of delight at feeling the fluffy hairs around her fingers. The slim digits sinking slightly into the fur as she pulled him to a stop. A small noise left the male in front of her at the grip, and his shoulders went up in reaction. He didn't say anything, didn't even move, and she suddenly felt like she was choking on her breath. Heart pounding in her chest in an unsteady pace as she realized that she might have messed up.

M'Zhet had been fully intending to walk away, to give himself breathing room. After all, what she had suggested was crazy, and he had expected it to be a joke. That self conscious, unsure, part of him, fully expected her to laugh and say it was a joke, if he had spoken an interest. Even as a larger part of him knew that the caring, seemingly ever patient, woman wouldn't joke about something like that. The grip she had on his tail though, stopped him dead in his tracks. Just that contact, had sent a jolt of pleasure straight from the base of his tail into his groin. The sudden, and intense erection it had caused made him want to groan in want as the pleasure sent hot pulses into his member, and his balls. A little noise did escape him as those fingers curled a bit more around his tail, though it honestly might as well have been around his erection, which now pressed painfully against his pants. 

"Zhet, I'm-" Her hand tightened just a little around his tail, not really thinking about it, as she spoke, and a visible shudder traveled through M'Zhet's body as she did, a choked noise from him cut off whatever else she had been trying to say, and then he was suddenly spinning around to face her. 

"Don't-" A deep flush was on his cheeks as he turned, and he must have misjudged how close they were, because as he moved, their noses brushed together, her breath caught in her throat as the whisper of their lips coming close, and the next fully recognizable thing was that they had landed in the dirt behind her. His clawed hands slapping down on the ground on either side of her head, being the only thing that saved their foreheads from knocking together as he landed on top of her. His hips wedged in between her thighs, her subconsciously cradling him from the fall. There was no denying his cheeks were red at this close, lips still just a couple ilms apart, and a hot length cradled in the apex of her thighs let her know why he was so flustered. 'Oh, is that because I had grabbed his tail?' She wondered even she unconsciously arched her hips up into his own, a spear of heat pulsing through her at the friction. A strangled noise from above her and that flush became a full faced red. Golden eyes closed as he ducked his head. Noses touching lightly as a light pass of breath caressed her lips, making her own cheeks heat. An innocent reaction compared to the sudden pooling of desire low in her belly. Her hands were down at her sides, fluttering uncertainly. Wanting to touch him, but remembering all too keenly how they ended up in this particular position. Heart pounding, in what felt like her entire body, she waited for M'Zhet to do or say something. Not even aware that she started to hold her breath until those golden eyes peeked back open slowly. A gentle rush of air left her as he shifted above her, and her lower abdomen clenched in reaction as her lips ghosted against his. 

He brought just a little space between them, his face still rivaling his hair in color as he gazed down at her in what she could only think of, as a guarded look.  
"You, you weren't joking right?" M'Zhet's voice was more of a rasp as he kept his gaze on hers, and she felt that look sink into her skin, like it was brushing against her heart, and her twitching fingers finally moved, having an action that they felt comfortable in doing. Lightly, she traced her hands up against his lean jaw line, before cupping his cheeks with the utmost care. She had said the words so easily before, but now that they were here like this, it felt far more real, and intimate. The thought that he would think she would say it in jest, had never even crossed her mind. 

"I wasn't joking at all. I-" It took her brain a few seconds to realize why the rest of her words were lost, and a couple more to realize that the warmth against her lips were M'Zhet's. It felt like a short circuiting as another few heartbeats went before she responded to the kiss. The grip she had on him became more firm and less hesitant as she deepened the kiss. The fluttering wings of desire kicked back up in her belly as he slowly followed her lead on the kiss. The lightest of nips from his large canines against her lower lip as he lightly traced his tongue against hers. Hands moving to twine into the short and surprisingly soft locks of his hair as their kiss became it's own entity, a wild, heated thing that grew between the two of them. As the kisses continued, it was clear that the Miqo'te above her became more confident in what he was doing. A sound that close to a purr, rumbled from his chest, and she could feel the vibrations of it down to her core, causing her to lift her hips to brush against the hard length of his desire. The purr gained a hiccup in sound, as his hips twitched down in response, chasing that feeling as he moved his lips from her own and explored further down. The Warrior couldn't stop the needy moan that came out as she moved beneath him, their hips moving together in a slow and heavy grind. Once, twice, thrice, and it was just as they moved that last time, when his teeth brushed against her neck, that a hiss left him and his body tensed. The feeling of his erection twitching against her clothed core, made her desire fogged mind, slowly realize what had happened. Just about the time that his face was redder than his hair and he jerked away quickly. A look between embarrassment and shame lit upon his features before he scrambled up to his feet and all but ran away. A small 'sorry' being whispered as he bolted away, leaving her there, twitching still in her own unfulfilled desire and panting for air. Watching him retreat as she slowly sat up, in a daze as her brain slowly worked on going back into normal function. Hurt more than she would ever want to admit at his leaving, but still trying to reason out why. It took her a bit longer to feel steady enough to stand herself, and brushing the dust and dirt off of her backside slowly as she gathered her resolve. Taking her time heading back to her home, in Shirogane. 

It had been close to a week since he had last ran into the Warrior of Light, since he had made a complete fool of himself, and he was probably going to make an even bigger fool of himself. She hadn't come back around the Peering Stones, he knew because he had basically camped out there for four days. An unusual span of time for her to stay away, and there was an odd itching sensation in his chest that wouldn't let him linger any more. If she wouldn't come to him, he would just have to find her. Asking around with all the people he could think of that had regular discussions with his Warrior, he managed to find out she had a place in Kugane's housing area. He didn't even hesitate to spend the money on the ticket to get there, and once he was in Kugane he had to cajole and beg to be able to get into Shirogane. Heart in his throat as he came to the right place, he found his feet stuck to the ground just outside the home. It was crazy that it was at this point that he froze up, having crossed an ocean to get here. There he stood though, hand twitching at his side, unwilling to lift to knock on the door. He was saved though from his struggle by a surprised, very feminine sound behind him. His ears twitched and so did his tail as he quickly turned around to see her standing there with a couple of bags in her arms, clearly having come from the markets. 

"Zhet," The last thing she had been expecting to see at her door was the red headed Miqo'te. The fact that he had managed to get into the private housing district, spoke volumes. "what, no, here, let's go inside." Her surprise was quickly moved to happiness as she walked up to him, and even though he now wasn't meeting her gaze, those bright sun colored eyes looking down and off to the side, towards her small pond. Gently, she coaxed him into her home, stepping up next to him and opening the door, before taking his hand with her own and bringing him inside. M'Zhet didn't put up an onze of a fight, letting her bring him in and once the door was shut, he looked around the area. It was an eclectic mix of furniture and trinkets that made up the main floor, and show cased really all the different places she had visited. Placing her groceries in the kitchen to the side, she took a steadying breath as she watched him slowly take everything in. It felt, nice, to have him here. More so than she would have ever thought, and if she could glean anything from his reactions, he seemed to like it as well. 

"What, ah," Nervous butterflies fluttered in her abdomen as she walked up to him. So unlike her normal straight forward self. Their last encounter though, had left more questions open and for once she didn't feel like she was on sure footing. "made you come visit me? It must have been hard to get here." Slowly she walked to stand next to him, and it took a few moments for him to respond. Watching as he bit his lower lip as he glanced away from her, before he turned his gaze to be on her, for what felt like the first time. 

"I couldn't wait any longer." Those butterflies in her belly became stronger, almost felt like they were in her throat as he took a breath and continued. 

"I wanted to apologize for...for leaving like I did and to," He stopped again and his fingers slowly traced across her hand, lacing their fingers together as his eyes dropped away from her face again, looking at their hands, a small noise left him, when she tightened her hold on his fingers as she took a step closer to him.

"And to, what Zhet?" Urging him after the moment of silence continued. She knew what she wanted him to say, what she had dreamt of him saying for the past week. One of the reasons why she hadn't sought him out herself, was because she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself. Her dreams had only become more risque as the days went by. Mostly highlighting on what could have been if that day had gone differently, and sometimes they were of what could be of the future. A part of her thought it was silly to expect anything like what she dreamed of from him, but a girl could dream right? The look that he gave her, fed in to those hopes and dreams and those butterflies were feeling more like a crazy cyclone in her body, as those warm golden eyes stayed trained on her. 

"To try again. To see what comes next." The resolve that was on his face, became something more as he spoke. Each word he got closer, his gaze dipping a little south of her eyes, and instinctually, she parted her lips in invitation as he ducked his head the last couple of ilms and traced a light kiss onto her lips. It was kept light and too soon, he pulled away to watch her reaction. A worried look was on his face when she fluttered her lids back open, and she gave a squeeze of his hand in return.

"I'd love that." Breathless once more as she looked up at him. She could feel the happy twirl of his tail as it lightly brushed against the side of her leg, at her words. Butterflies were replaced with a thrilled pounding of her heart as she started to move, tugging him lightly along as she headed for the stairs.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." The invitation was for so much more, and she didn't try really hiding it as she glanced over her shoulder to M'Zhet, who was wearing a fetching blush on his face once more. She really liked that look on him, and her grin widened a bit at seeing it. His ears were twitching wildly as he nodded his head, following her a little more easily down the stairs, his claws lightly tracing against the back of her hand as he held it firmly. She bypassed the bedroom door, as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, and first showed him the sitting area where there were more trinkets and most of her books. A light smile grew on her face as she watched his face as he took everything in. From the floor to ceiling book cases, to the fire place, to the plush sectional couch. Honestly one of the rooms she spent the most time in, and it pleased her beyond words that he seemed to like it. Letting them linger there for a little longer, before she caught his attention by squeezing his hand lightly. No words had to pass between the two of them as she pulled him back out of the room and went towards her bedroom. It was her turn to bite her lip in nervousness as they got to the door, only hesitating for a couple of moments before opening the door and pulling him inside. He froze in the doorway as soon as it registered as to where they were. That pretty blush of his was back full force as his eyes traced over the large bed, and his grip on her hand tightened even though he didn't look at her for a bit. That brush of his tail was still running against her, so she took that as encouragement, moving so she was in front of him, and catching his other hand with hers and bringing them up between them. Stepping closer to him as she did, to pull his attention back to her and away from the bed, waiting until those gold, gold eyes were back on her. 

"Is this okay?" Barely able to get the question out as she leaned in to his body. Enjoying the warmth that came off of him, but still not quite bringing them chest to chest. He didn't answer her with words, M'Zhet instead took that last half step to bring their bodies up against one another and pulled one of his hands away from hers, to only then cup her cheek with it. The heat of his palm soaking into her skin and making her blush as he leaned forward. His eyes speaking more words than his lips ever could and then a moment later, his lips were back on hers. The heat and desire palatable as he quickly took control of the kiss, his enthusiasm pulling her along, and she let herself be swept up into it. This time, no matter how much it pulled her to touch, the Warrior of Light kept her hands firmly away from his tail. Instead, she let them wander across his chest, working the layers of fabric off of him, seeing how much of his bronze skin was natural and how much of it was a tan. As far as she had found, it was natural. Slowly they moved back towards her bed, and bringing his hands down to her top, she helped him the first few seconds to get the idea, before he was pulling her clothes from her body. Feeling his hands shake against her skin as his fingers hooked around her skirt and pulled it down, the both of them letting it drop to the floor as they continued backwards. When she felt her knees hit the edge of the bed, she stopped their momentum, her hands on his waist, breaking the kiss with a small gasp. M'Zhet stood still, his uncertainty shining through again as his hands stilled on her and she gave him a reassuring smile before she trailed light kisses down his body. Each one making a soft noise of pleasure to leave M'Zhet, and her hands trailed down ahead of her lips, enjoying the twitch of his muscles as she went. Lightly dusting kisses down his abdomen, she worked on unbuckling his belt and then slipping his pants down, a kiss to his hip before dropping down to her knees. Undoing straps and slowly grabbing ahold of one foot than the other, he shifted to bend over her slightly, resting a hand on her bare shoulder as she pulled his long boots off one at a time. Once he was just down to his boxers, the Warrior moved back up his body, laying a kiss here and there as she moved back up. Hand tracing a light design on the obvious tent in his under garment, causing that little purr of pleasure to leave him again. 

Pulling his hands up to her chest, letting his lightly calloused hands to cup her there, as she slowly moved back onto the bed, bringing the both of them down gently onto the plush comforter. M'Zhet followed her down, those usually bright eyes, lust darkened as he instinctually caged her in with his body on the bed. Soft whispered words of encouragement from her as she helped him along the way. Each new thing bringing a small pause before he went with it. Arching her hips up as he pulled her underwear down and then slid his hands slowly back up, she met him half way and with her fingers lightly laying over his, showed him what to do. At the first circling of her clit with his thumb, she wasn't able to hold back her moan at the feeling. Those lovely ears of his twitching in response as his gaze dropped to watch what he was doing. It didn't take much coaxing for him to get it, and soon enough, her hands moved away and traced up his ribs to look for something to hold on to as he worked her body. Her legs moved up, to rest lightly against his hips as he pumped into her core with his fingers, building her desire higher and higher as he nipped kisses down her throat. 

"Zhet-" A small gasp as he bit lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, that sweet vibration of his purring, rumbling through her body. Her nails dragging up his shoulder blades and holding there as he worked on making her come apart. The teacher was falling under the desires of the student. She wasn't sure if she could make a fully proper request at this point or not, but even as his thumb rolled her sensitive bud in just the right way, and his fingers had started to hit her just in the right spot, she wanted more. When that silky trail of fur swept along her hip, she shivered at the added sensation of his tail. A moan bubbling out as she pushed her head back against the bedspread, and those hot golden irises were trained back on her face, clearly gauging her reactions to what he was doing. 

"I need you." It was more a plea than anything and she felt him tense up at her words and a small puff of air that came with a plea to the gods before he brought her lips back to hers, it was more of a biting kiss as his hands left her body. The empty ache nearly making her ask for him to touch her again, but it was stopped when the feeling of the crown of his erection brushed against her folds. Their kiss broke as he looked down to see what he was doing, and wrapping one of her own hands around his that held his length, she helped him line his member up properly. Both of them arching into the action as he slowly sank his length in to her welcoming core. Her legs tightened around his hips as he pushed in, inch by inch, carefully, until he was fully seated within her. M'Zhet dropped his head down against her shoulder, lips tracing against her skin as he seemed to freeze up. His hands holding her hips in place, while her own moved up to lightly play with the base of his ears. Even though her own body was urging her to move against him, really, needing him to move. She could feel him tremble, under her finger tips, and through her core. 

"Just a moment. I don't," His words were raspy against her skin, and caused a small shiver to run down her body at the feeling of his lips ghosting across her collar bone. "I don't want to end too soon." She could feel his face heat against her at that admission and she felt a tiny bubble of a laugh work its way up her chest as she pulled his face lightly up, so she could trace a loving kiss against his lips. The tension in his body melted slowly as he met her in that kiss, the grip on her hips loosening slightly as she teased him into a deeper kiss, as he relaxed. It wasn't long before he started to move, at first slow and hesitant, and as he pushed back in to her, she tightened her hold on him, guiding his thrust. Gasping out his name on the next thrust when he managed to brush against her g spot. She could feel his tail flick against her hip and she could envision the twitching of his ears as he lined himself up to match what he had done, and with each push in to her, he brushed that spot with his member, causing her to throw her head back roughly against the bed and a pleasured purr met her ears a moment before his fingers traced lightly around her nipples. His lips still busied at her neck, seemingly entranced with the feel of her pulse against his tongue. Hands palming her breasts, and fingers toying with her there just as he had with her clit had her vision going white as his rhythm picked up speed. Her name being breathed against her skin left her with a tingling sensation deep in her core, those sharp canines of his grazing against the sensitized skin there. The sound of their bodies meeting was coupled with the softer thump of the headboard, hitting the wall behind, all of it seemed like white noise to her as her body shook with how close she was to release. 

"Zhet, ah!" Close, so close and as her mind fuzzed out, all she could get out was his name, before it hit her. Toes curling against his thighs, as she shattered in his arms, a sharp sensation at the bundle of nerves at the base of her throat mixed with the pleasure as he bit her, marking her. His own release sweeping into her a second later, her spasming core pulling him into completion. His warm palms moving from her breasts to her ribs, holding her as he sank against her. His breaths coming as warm pants against her as he tried to catch his breath. Body going limp against the bed as she settled from her orgasm, she lightly traced the edges of his ears, causing them to flick at each touch, and a small grumble greeted her teasing touch. A soft, satisfied throb echoed throughout her body as he carefully pulled away from her, enough to fall on his side, next to her. Turning to face him, the Warrior tilted his head up and laid a kiss on his lips, one that he responded to a second later, the smallest of smiles going along with it. The post orgasmic bliss they laid in, made her think of those other desires of hers. That matter wasn't made any better when he pulled her flush against him and nuzzled his cheek against her own, the cute vibrations of his purr rattling through her body once more. Curling into him, she allowed herself those dreams, just a little, especially when he murmured a few more words against her. 

"What did you have planned for lunch?" Paired with a glance up at her from his place, and his gaze was filled with loving contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> The first several stories are short and truly brief, several of which were suggested stories from friends, so the WoL is based loosely off of their own characters. If you have any suggestions for guys to have stories written for, feel free to let me know! I'm always wanting new ideas for stories or characters to write.


End file.
